Vandread Warhammer
by Capt. Lissander
Summary: En el espacio, la nave pirata más famosa del sector se paseaba herida y con marcha torpe. La nave de plata de nombre Nirvana se encontraba herida y lebitando, siendo remolcada por dos naves compañeras que se esforzaban en repararla.
1. Chapter 1

Vandread Warhammer

**Vandread Warhammer**

**Chapter 1: Roy Priorn**

Desde la última batalla había pasado ya un mes. Todos pasaban un rato de paz pero no fue duradera: los hombres y las mujeres seguían sin aceptar la idea de que los hombres y las mujeres convivieran juntos. Así pues las negociaciones acabaron pronto y ambos géneros se dividieron de nuevo.

Solo algunos de los que habían participado en la última batalla siguieron aceptando la idea de unión de los géneros pero por mayoría fueron marginados, por lo que el nirvana y su nueva flota se dividieron del resto de la sociedad que los había marginado en todo sentido.

Todos pensaron que ya no podía empeorar la situación… que lo que estaban viviendo podrían arreglarlo… Que equivocados estaban…

En la inmensidad del espacio, el Mortis Vinte flotaba en el espacio suspendido entre las estrellas que destacaban su silueta dibujándola y resaltaban su tamaño. Algo que no se había visto hacia siglos por el cuadrante: el águila imperial de dos cabezas en el costado de la plataforma con forma de cañón doblado de la punta y de proporciones descomunales.

El hangar del Mortis Vinte era un lugar preferiblemente sombrío con las siluetas de las maquinas en filas y de formas apenas descriptibles por las bailantes sombras de las electro velas apenas cubiertas por lonas blancas y empolvadas de hacía muchos años de no usarse, dejando a dichas maquinas en el olvido para siempre que aparentemente solo eran unos años. Las compuertas corredizas del casco exterior eran algo bastante pesado con el ancho y alto de la sala misma.

Mortis Vinte había sido reconocida por acciones de exploración y desembarco miles de años atrás. Ahora solo era la sombra de lo que había sido antes… quizás era por la falta de misiones interesantes que se le habían encomendado últimamente o por que había sido rebajado a transportar tropas de la Guardia Imperial hacía ya mucho tiempo en vez de los valerosos guerreros que antaño la habían hecho merecedora de grandes victorias y honores, el transporte estaba en una misión de exploración sin rumbo fijo en un punto x de la galaxia o en alguna clase de trabajo comercial que no parecía interesarle a sus ocupantes desde hacía ya varios meses.

Las puertas del hangar se abrieron con trabajos echando chorros de vapor que se congelaron al entrar al espacio. Un contenedor remolcado por varias pinzas que provenían desde el interior, fue colocado en el centro del hangar. Hombres salieron de la oscuridad y todo se iluminó con poderosas luces que se fijaron sobre el contenedor. Los guardias que se colocaron alrededor del paquete para asegurarlo levantaron sus armas a modo de saludo y una sombra más apareció desde la oscuridad y caminando tranquilamente con una escolta hacia la caja.

Era un hombre delgado y alto con una chaqueta verde oscura de la que colgaban barias medallas. Su cara decrepita y su capa lo hacía parecer, a simple vista, un general de brigada. Extendió los brazos con las manos en guantes de cuero y dejando al descubierto armas en un cinturón en su chaqueta. Dos pistolas para ser exactos. Los soldados se echaron para atrás y dejaron a la vista, una puerta de acceso al contenedor con la insignia del águila imperial en todo el frente.

El oficial presionó un botón al lado de la puerta y un ordenador se desplegó debajo. Tecleó barias veces en combinación con un scanner en el que estaba su otra mano para que la maquina analizara sus huellas digitales. Luego de unos instantes de conditos más, la puerta se abrió y un espeso humo blanco emergió de ella. Hombres mitad maquina que poseían desde miembros mecánicos hasta trozos y otros implantes de uso desconocido, entraron en aquel lugar hasta juntar una decena dentro. Luego sacaron un contenedor más pequeño parecido a una probeta gigante con el interior congelado.

Más

Afuera, más hombres maquina aparecieron y empezaron a lanzar ráfagas de láser controladas con las que el interior de la probeta se empezó a descongelar. Luego de unos instantes, la empañadura del vidrio despareció y entonces uno de los hombres maquina empezó a usar un láser de perforación para esculpir una silueta en el hielo de adentro.

Cuando hubo finalizado el proceso, los que sostenían la probeta la dejaron caer al suelo sin más remordimiento. El recipiente de vidrio se destruyó y dejó a la vista de todos a un hombre envuelto en una bata blanca. Tenía el cabello rojo y lacio. Sus ojos verdes contrastaban con los rasgos nobles de su rostro que daba la impresión de tener veinte años.

Buenos días - le saludó el oficial- veo que sigue siendo una molestia despertar de tan largo sueño y bueno… su condición-

Si, nunca ha sido algo como me lo esperaba-

¿Y que esperaba?-

Esperaba saber donde estaba y que estaba haciendo-

Creo que en un lugar y tiempo diferente del que se quedó la última vez-

¿Qué año es?-

Estamos en el milenio 41…-

Me duelen los pulmones y la espalda-

Si, debe de estar adaptándose al cambio gravitatorio. Escuche que debe ser bastante malo-

Para alguien como yo, solo es cuestión de tiempo-

Si lo se, pero ese no es el punto. Usted esta aquí por que pronto será reintegrado a las líneas de su capítulo-

¿No es una broma?-

No, no lo es. Usted volverá a ser lo que era antes y nos ayudará en estos tiempos de crisis-

¿Crisis?-

hay ciertas cosas de las que debe de enterarse…-

¿Qué sucedió?-

¿Qué no le parece que ya es malo para que lo hubiéramos despertado?-

No estoy informado de la situación actual-

Lo descubrirá por usted mismo. Solo tiene que salir un rato y ver lo que acontece pues yo tampoco estoy muy bien informado de lo que pasa actualmente. Seguro que usted podrá descubrirlo pronto-

Nunca me ha ido mal para observar… ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?-

El oficial chasqueó los dedos y les señaló a los androides que regresaran al contenedor. Los hombres maquina extrajeron su uniforme azul. Sobre su ropa bien doblada estaba una caja de ébano como de diez centímetros de alto y el doble de espesor y esquinas doradas. Arriba de la caja habían dos colguijes: una cruz con un gorrión extendido en ella que la formaba y un halo de punta a punta de las alas. El otro era algo así como un ovalo prismático plateado con una cámara diminuta en la parte superior. Era de aproximadamente cinco centímetros de alto y venía con una cadena del mismo color.

El hombre de cabello rojo no tardo en quitarse la bata y ponerse su uniforme. Luego se puso en posición de firmes he hizo una reverencia.

Ahora sí nos podemos saludar formalmente- dijo- soy Roy Priorn-

Y yo Rabeblack, coronel Rabeblack de la Guardia Imperial-

Bueno supongo que es mejor que nada- dijo Roy estrechando su mano.

Y esto le gustará aún más- respondió Rabeblack mientras lo acompañaba a lo profundo del hangar.

Después de una caminata de media hora, Rabeblack se detuvo enfrente de un bulto entre muchos. Le quitó la lona de encima y dejó al descubierto una clase de vanguard de incalculables años de antigüedad. Su estatura resaltaba de entre el resto de los vanguards almacenados ahí por mucho. Apenas por simple inspección se podía observar que era más alto que todos los demás ahí por mucho. Su color azul turquesa en las espinilleras, la hombrera derecha, la rodillera izquierda, el casco y lo poco que estaba pintado de su peto, y verde oscuro en las partes menos decoradas como el tórax los antebrazos y los muslos, y dorado en los bordes de su armadura que resaltaban en las hombreras era, verdaderamente una obra de arte. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar vanguard a algo parecido. No se parecía en nada a lo antes visto.

Su cabeza era más humana y con una clase de respirador combinado con tapabocas que abarcaba lo que era su nariz y toda su boca que, posteriormente, se conectaba con dos tubos que desparecían a la altura de sus oídos que habían sido quitados por cuestiones seguramente de estética.

Su armadura estaba resaltada en la pechera azul que contenía una calavera en el centro con alas que se extendían hasta la unión con sus hombreras, todo dorado. Las hombreras contenían, en la izquierda, una omega invertida sostenida por guantelete en forma de puño que debajo tenía na corona de laurel acomodada de forma que rodeaba a ambos y, en la derecha, una flecha blanca con el número uno romano en su base. Lamisca omega parecía en su rodillera derecha pero, a diferencia de la izquierda y para identificarla más fácil esta estaba pintada de blanco. De su cintura y en un cinturón colgaban una espada envainada y granadas. En su mano izquierda traía algo parecido a un subfusil alargado, bastante grande en manos de un vanguard, con el águila imperial en un costado, comúnmente llamado bolter de "ataque".

Roy acarició con una mano el arma de la maquina. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Empezó a reconocer con el tacto su maquina, maravillado de verla de nuevo.

Esta completo… ¡Hidra!- exclamó Roy.

Espero que esto llene sus expectativas- dijo Rabeblack- pronto usará esta cerbo armadura de nuevo en combate-

Si lo usara ahora, los apantallaría demasiado-

Si, he oído que se desarrollan demasiado bien en combate…-

Vivimos por el Emperador debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para llegar con él…-

Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Roy. Pasos se acercaba a ellos, su oído mejorado pudo detectarlos antes que Rabeblack. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a los visitantes y vio que no se trataba más que de soldados impresionados por la cerbo armadura. El primero tenía el pelo rubio cortado a rapa con ojos azules y su chaqueta negra del regimiento. Los otros dos tenían una careta con visor de espejo que cubría todo su rostro. Parecían guardias de los Adeptus Arbites.

¿Cómo se llama soldado?- Preguntó Roy.

Sargento mayor As… solo As para lo amigos- respondió con tranquilidad el extraño.

Bien… "As" ¿Qué hace por aquí?-

Vine en inspección y para verificar si era cierto que un Adeptus Astartes había venido aquí-

No estoy seguro si vino solo por eso-

Entonces aprenda a confiar en otros-

Precisamente eso me diferencia de ti y los tuyos-

¿Y que es precisamente?-

Que nosotros nunca mentimos enfrente de un oficial superior-

¿Y que te hace creer que miento?-

Mi experiencia-

Y ahora resulta que eres un experto…-

Si no ¿por qué más estaría aquí?-

Se me ocurre una buena razón…-

La postura retadora de As cambió cuando las alarmas se activaron y todas las luces del hangar se encendieron de golpe. Dejaron al descubierto el techo lleno de dreads y toda la sala llena de vanguards con lonas divididos en ochenta y cuarto escuadras de dieciocho vanguards cada una. Un círculo de pantallas se desplegó en el centro de la habitación y aparecieron naves en posición atacante dirigiéndose hacia ellos dreads y vanguards específicamente.

En poco tiempo Rabeblack había dejado la habitación y los soldados la llenaban quitándole las lonas a sus vanguards y subiendo a ellos. As también despareció. Roy jamás se preguntó a donde había ido, se subió a Hidra de un salto y, cuando hubo entrado a la interfaz que sincronizaba sus movimientos con los de Hidra, puso de pie la enorme cerbo armadura. Una vez de pie, nadie podía rebasar la cerbo armadura más allá de la cadera, por lo que sobresalía de entre el resto de los guardias imperiales.

Los vanguards imperiales eran una variedad distinta a las ya conocidas. Su estatura era elevada, traían hombreras, peto y una clase de sable o cuchillo envainados. Sus armaduras estaban pintadas de una cierta manera que eran los colores del regimiento: Verde de primario y café claro en el resto con una marca carmesí en el brazo izquierdo. Traían un rifle láser parecido a uno de asalto con una bayoneta incrustada debajo del cañón.

Las puertas del hangar se abrieron y dejaron escapar el oxigeno de la habitación. Los vanguards y los dreads aprovecharon el impulso para despegar. En pocos momentos, el hangar estaba vacío. Todos los soldados y pilotos estaban afuera.

En el espacio, la división se encontró con otras a sus costados, encima y debajo de ellos pe salían de puertas ubicadas en esas posiciones. Pronto hubieron formado tres columnas horizontales, tanto anchas como largas, con el largo de la nave. Cada soldado perfectamente organizado dentro de sus filas hacía parecer a los asaltantes vándalos sin experiencia que cargaban desorganizadamente contra ellos.

Cuando hubieron estado a un centenar de kilómetros de ellos, los soldados abrieron fuego. Lo que emergió de los cañones de sus rifles fue una luz roja blanquecina que perforaba todo con lo que hacía contacto. La primera avanzada fue repelida en una ráfaga de cada uno de sus poderosos rifles. En sincronía con los disparos, entraron los dreads a causar desorden entre las ya diezmadas filas enemigas. Los cazas de combate imperiales con forma de águila sembraron el terror entre los enemigos que fueron exterminados por las ráfagas de láser de los soldados imperiales. Pronto no hubo supervivientes.

El frente enemigo era algo con falta de organización. Más que una flota conformada por pequeñas naves era algo así como una banda de navíos desorganizados. Vanguards flotaban si orden alguno. Las naves no estaban bien acomodadas y entre ellas circulaban dreads en pos de paseo más que de ataque o reto.

La siguiente avanzada fue más pesada: cruceros de combate se mezclaban con dreads y vanguards en otra carga desorganizada. Los cruceros cubrirían a los vanguards mientras que los dreads atacaban. Era un plan muy simple y que se podía sacar por inspección para cualquier estratega imperial.

Los cruceros no sucumbieron tan fáciles al bombardeo defensivo, proporcionándoles a los vanguards un ariete cubierto para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Aún con el rango, los guardias imperiales demostraron una mejor tècnica de pelea que los vanguards atacantes. Con sus sables y cuchillos repelieron con ferocidad la avanzada. Pronto los cruceros se unieron al combate y fue ahí cuando los Guardias Imperiales demostraron otra vez su poder: de las puertas de lo hangares emergieron siluetas enormes que, al rebelarse, mostraron toda la maquinaria orgullosa de los vandreads del regimiento.

Las poderosas maquinas de guerra destrozaron todo lo que encontraron en su camino indiscriminadamente. Fuera lo que fuera y tuviese el tamaño que tuviera, la habilidad de los pilotos vandread era superior. Pronto, bajo la ferocidad imperial y los cañones vandreads, la avanzada empezó a desaparecer y retirarse para lanzar un ataque más que entabló a ambos bandos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Roy estaba solo entre filas. Las escuadras más cercanas seguían luchando pero sin apoyarlo. Para ellos era impresionante ver a un Space Marine en acción. Todos se quedaban impresionados por sus habilidades de combate que dejaba en corto a los guardias imperiales. Su espada, abrazada por un brillo arcano, perforaba el metal y cualquier otro tipo de blindaje conocido. Su bolter tenía municiones de tal poder que bastaban un par de tiros para desparecer el torso de cualquiera de los vanguards que tuvieran la desgracia de recibir dichos impactos. Tan solo él había abatido docenas de enemigos en menos tiempo que el resto de sus compatriotas.

Estaba inmerso en la batalla cuando voces se empezaron a oír dentro de la cabina. Se había abierto un canal con el puente de mando pero ¿Por qué escuchaba esas voces? Luego de unos momentos de analizarlas se dio cuenta de que eran comunicaciones interceptadas. Alguna no tenían sentido pero otras sonaban como sus lideres repartiendo ordenes a los soldados. Destacaban de entre todos, la voz de una mujer de mediana edad, un hombre que parecía ser un chiquillo bastante gritón y una anciana seguida de otra mujer de mediana edad en ese orden.

Roy aisló esas comunicaciones que habían llegado a él ya sea por algún rebote de transmisión o por su rango privilegiado. Los aparatos de Hidra triangularon las coordenadas de los focos de transmisiones y se los enviaron señalados como objetivos en el monitor. Roy se dirigió a los objetivos marcados que parecían estar cruzando las líneas imperiales como si fueran inexistentes. Cuando hubo estado a un par de kilómetros de las señales y entablar contacto visual, descubrió que habían podido traspasar la defensa imperial por que no existía tal cosa en ese punto. Los ataques enemigos habían concentrado la atención de los defensores en el frente descuidando el flanco de los motores que era justo por donde los dreads estaban entrando.

Una compuerta gigantesca de mantenimiento se cerraba por delante de ellos. Los que había detrás eran túneles que surcaban toda la nave a manera de laberinto y que eran un arma de doble filo: servían para reparaciones a dique seco pero más comúnmente se usaban para abordar una nave. Si eso era lo que hacía el convoy enemigo significaba que eran increíblemente astutos o solo tenían suerte de haberse topado con una oportunidad así. También cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran detectado la compuerta desde antes, después del todo era muy vistosa por tener un número de serie blanco en ella.

Cualquiera que fuesen sus razones, se dirigían hacia ella y ya habían penetrado su gastado blindaje… o quizás era parte del plan de Rabeblack. Tenderles un emboscada y con un Adeptus Astartes. Era astuto. Algo que demostraba que Rabeblack sí sabía mover los hilos en una batalla. De todas maneras, Roy entró en los túneles donde las luces de los motores dread se empequeñecían por la distancia que aumentaba. Aunque Roy no pudiera seguirlos tenía el beneficio de conocer la estructura de esas naves detalladamente pues él mismo había abordado ya antes una y miles de ellas.

Se adentró en esos lugares oscuros con su casco que convertía la noche en día como unica guía. Ya había pasado un cierto tiempo vagando cuando sintió como alguien le caía encima junto con otros ocho y lo intentaba inmovilizar en el suelo. ¿Sería que sin que Roy lo hubiera notado habían traído refuerzos? No, imposible. De lo contrario su cerbo armadura se lo habría hecho saber. Entonces debían ser aliados, cualquiera que fuese su situación debía quitárselos de encima.

Sin problemas, Roy se sacudió a sus asaltantes, dejándolos en el suelo. Cuando se pararon, Roy los reconoció como las unidades élite Karskin. Los vanguard Karskin eran un variedad menos usada por su complejidad de controles incluso con los neurotransmisores que, en la situación de un piloto cualquiera, coordinaban la mente del piloto con los movimientos de la maquina. Su estructura era más completa que la de lo vanguards comunes. No tenían un hueco en el pecho sino un chaleco reforzado y su cara mostraba rasgos más humanos. De ahí en fuera, todo eran detalles menores en los que cambiaban pero a segunda vista.

Cuando los Karskin se pararon reconocieron a su enorme visitante. Roy simplemente se sacudió el polvo. Envainó su espada. Revisó la recamara de disparo de su bolter. Luego de comprobar que estaba bacía, le colocó el seguro y se la colgó en la espalda. Atorada en un soporte magnético en medio de su mochila.

Baya, baya que desagradable sorpresa- se quejó Roy.

Bueno ¿y que esperabas?- cuando la pantalla se encendió con la frecuencia del sargento, Roy se dio cuenta de que era As.

Ya decía que tenías que ser más que un soldado… pero no el ejemplo de la guardia-

Y tu tienes más de lo que se ve a primera vista ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

Recibí una comunicación interceptada. Hay un convoy enemigo en los ductos-

Tal vez planeen sabotearnos-

Quizás, pero necesitamos a todo el batallón para repelerlos-

En eso la cerbo armadura le comunicó a Roy que el convoy ya había salido de la nave. Roy se dio la media vuelta y se quedó con la mirada fija hacia atrás. As noto su expresión y se dio la vuelta también. Todo el pelotón se giró en ciento ochenta grados.

¡Se escapan!- exclamó Roy- hay que alcanzarlos-

No podemos dejar nuestro puesto- le espetó As.

No lo harán. Solo tú bienes conmigo-

Me parece bien-

Ambos se pusieron a correr para alcanzar al convoy en retirada. Roy iba muy por delante de As. Las zancadas de su cerbo armadura abarcaban más que los pasos del vanguard de As. Aun así As encontraba la manera de alcanzarlo, de modo que los dos corrían a la par. Pronto se encontraban fuera de la nave.

El convoy escapaba derrotado y más diezmado que como entró. Entre sus naves no había bajas pero estas se encontraban dañadas en incapacitadas siquiera para seguir en una escaramuza por muy pequeña que fuera esta.

La ofensiva enemiga ya era un caos. Las descargas de los Guardias Imperiales habían despedazado el orden, si es que había, entre las filas enemigas. Estas, para evitar el exterminio, se encontraban en retirada y chocando con los refuerzos. El convoy ya casi se unía a la avanzada. Roy sabía que si dejaba que el convoy regresara a sus filas, entonces los enemigos emprenderían la retirada. De evitar que eso pasara, entonces la retirada se convertiría en desbandada y las armas de la nave podrían eliminarlos rápidamente. Sería una victoria perfecta…

¡No hay que dejar que se retiren!- exclamó Roy.

¿Pero como?- se preguntó As.

Hay que capturar el convoy, ellos no se irán organizadamente sin dejarlo-

Hecho-

Roy se lanzó detrás del convoy con As detrás. Incluso los motores de vacío de la cerbo armadura superaban la velocidad de los del vanguard Karskin. Roy fue dejando atrás a As poco a poco con una velocidad descomunal, incluso para un dread. Su aproximación al convoy no fue desapercibida. Un vanguard de clase Princeps se dividió del grupo de tres dreads y se dirigió a envestirlo.

Aparentemente, el piloto se dejó llevar por lo la imagen modificada por la distancia y no calculó el tamaño de su contrincante: El diminuto vanguard apenas era del tamaño de la pierna de Hidra.

Roy esquivó el ataque de su adversario y lo tomó por el unico cuerno que sobresalía de su cabeza. Le sacó la espada de su mano con gran facilidad y luego empezó a jalar apoyando su pierna en su torso: el brazo de su adversario se separó del resto del vanguard.

Roy sujetó al enemigo de la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras sus fluidos vitales salían de él. Luego aceleró despiadadamente contra una de las naves del bando contrario. Cada vez agarraba más aceleración. Su enemigo se intentaba zafar pero Roy lo mantuvo firme y siguió acelerando…

Justo antes de chocar con el crucero, un dread azul del convoy lo envistió desde el costado con tal fuerza que lo saco de su curso. El Space Marine solo pudo divisar unas cuantas cosas antes de desfallecer: sus filas demasiado lejos, el vanguard siendo recogido por una nave de carga, más vanguards dirigiéndose a él y a As luchando contra demasiados enemigos. Al final, el hombre calló capturado por los enemigos. Roy sabía que ellos también lo querrían a él pues él les había hecho muchas bajas.

No lo mantendrían con vida. Seguro… se preparó para sentir la muerte pero solo sintió las manos de tres dedos de los vanguards que lo entregaban a unas pinzas metálicas que luego lo iban arrastrando. Intentó mantenerse despierto pero lo unico que logró fue articular balbuceos sin sentido. Si no lo iban a matar ¿entonces que? Seguro lo sabría al despertar pero de algo estaba seguro: estaría preparado para lo peor. Listo para matar al despertar y morir…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Be a joke

Chapter 2: Be a joke

Estos días, entre las estrellas que conformas la galaxia hay barios cuadrantes en anarquía. Lugares en los que el Impero de la Humanidad perdió contacto. E intentando reestablecerlo, se organizaron expediciones para llevar la palabra del Emperador a todos los planetas que una vez le sirvieron frente a cualquier amenaza y que ahora son lugares de extrema ignorancia sobre su brillante historia aparte de ser zonas en las que las fuerzas de la tierra llevan a cabo sus caserías denominadas "cosechas" de las cuales extraen los órganos necesarios para que los rebeldes terrícolas puedan subsistir. Ante esto, los Space Marines, los ángeles de la muerte; santos guerreros del Emperador que luchan y mueren por él, estaban a punto de lanzar su campaña. Una campaña decidida a recuperar la cuna de la humanidad, el lugar de nacimiento del hombre que unifico a la galaxia hace más de un millón de años y que ahora descansa su cuerpo inmortal y herido en la superficie del planeta que todos en el Imperio conocen como la sagrada Terra.

En el espacio, la nave pirata más famosa del sector se paseaba herida y con marcha torpe. La nave de plata de nombre Nirvana se encontraba herida y lebitando, siendo remolcada por dos naves compañeras que se esforzaban en repararla. El Nirvana había pagado caro su orgullo por atacar a otra honrosa sacrosanta nave del Impero. Parecía obvio que, desde los ojos de un miembro de la Flota Imperial, con miles de años de experiencia en guerra espacial y sus naves y tripulaciones listos para combatir a enemigos aún más feroces y mortales que los mismos humanos, una flota de naves mal organizadas y poco poderosas como lo era la flota del Nirvana, no supondría un peligro, ni una amenaza más grande que un bache en el camino. Lo malo fue que los piratas mal armados de Medger no lo sabían…

Hibiki se encontraba observando a su compañero. Su vanguard había perdido todo su brazo derecho en batalla contra un guerrero brutalmente superior a él. Su improvisada actuación de héroe casi le cuesta la vida… Aquel hombre pudo haberlo destrozado son sus manos si se lo hubiera propuesto.

Detrás de él estaban los dreads siendo reparados de sus maltrechos cascos y armaduras. Las maquinas estaban casi hechas basura. Enfrente de los Dreads se encontraban los dos prisioneros junto con sus maquinas. Como uno demasiado grande hubo que ponerlo parado en el hangar y de todas maneras casi no le quedó espacio. El otro si cabía en los ductos de los vanguards. Aunque apretada, la maquina era asombrosa. Poseía características únicas como ningún vanguard que hubieran visto antes.

Hibiki no le prestó atención a esto. En su mente solo se repetía la escena en la que el enemigo descomunalmente grande la arrancaba un brazo a su compañero. Era tan fuerte i preciso que parecía como si el mismo piloto se lo hubiera quitado…

Quizás…- murmuró

La cabina de Roy se abrió. El Space Marine calló a suelo al tiempo que recuperaba el sentido al respirar aire renovado de la nave en la que estaba. Aún así no pudo evitar caer al suelo y luego sentir las miradas sobre él. Alguien se le acercó y le colocó esposas de un material extraño parecido a cuerdas sintéticas. A su alrededor había murmullos que su oído pudo captar. Se trataban de comentarios acerca de su nuevo prisionero: como lucían él y su maquina era el tema principal.

Al lado de él dejaron caer a otro de los suyos. As seguramente. Roy se dio la vuelta. Sí era As.

¿Cómo te ba?- le preguntó As.

Que sucede sargento- susurró Roy. Su vista todavía era borrosa.

Creo que nos tienen-

Y murmuran-

¿Que? ¿de que?-

De mí y… Hidra. Creo que nunca han peleado con uno antes ¿tu crees?-

No me digas- As resaltó su sarcasmo.

Al recuperar la vista, Roy violo que parecían los pilotos de los vanguards… o mejor dicho las pilotos. Todos eran mujeres de variadas edades, desde adultos hasta niños… o al menos solo pudo reconocer a un par. El resto estaban sobre los dieciséis. Especialmente él los miraba con cierto desafío, típico de los Space Marines. No le importaba estar en el suelo con esposas. Sus espectadores lo miraban con admiración y cierto terror en lo profundo de sus ojos. Como si mirasen a una fiera atada pero todavía peligrosa y con capacidad de pelear. Le apuntaban con sus armas como si tuvieran miedo de que se soltara de repente.

Roy se puso de pie y la multitud titubeó un poco hacia atrás. Dos guardias se pusieron a su espalda y lo escoltaron a él y As fuera del hangar. Desde todas direcciones la gente se amontonaba para mirarlos. Roy no hizo ninguna clase de gesto. Solo siguió caminando. De entre la multitud, una niña con traje de enfermera le sacó una foto. El flash si fue algo molesto ya que lo hizo en su cara. Roy entrecerró los ojos por un momento y luego los volvió a abrir.

¿Qué será lo que nos ven?- se preguntó As.

Tu que crees, les hicimos muchas bajas. Es natural que nos tengan miedo y admiración- le respondió Roy.

¿Que crees que nos hagan en el interrogatorio?-

¿Interrogatorio?-

Si, querrán extraernos información así que ¿tu que crees?-

Roy cerró los ojos. Si era inevitable el interrogatorio, al menos lo retrasaría de cualquier forma.

Roy ¿estas bien?-

Si pero ganaré tiempo de cualquier forma-

No te refieres a…-

Si eso- Roy calló al suelo de repente. Sus ojos estaban en blanco.

No te creo… ¿Roy? ¿Sigues ahí camarada?-

Que sucede- preguntó un guardia-

¡No puede ser! Si lo hizo-

Que ¿esta muerto?-

No solo se indujo un coma…-

No podemos quedarnos así. ¡que venga Duero!-

No creo que sirva de nada-

¿A que te refieres?-

A… bueno descúbranlo ustedes solos-

En eso llegó un medico de cabello negro y largo con la bata abierta y un medkit en su hombro.

A qui no podemos hacer nada, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería…-

Un humo negro se alzaba en el horizonte que dibujaba la ciudad. La columna cubría toda la luz del cielo. Dos hombres se encontraban en una loma observando la columna. Alrededor de ellos había gritos y fuego encendido en el desierto que los rodeaba. Más abajo en la colina dos fuerzas monumentalmente grandes se enfrentaban enfrente de las faldas de una ciudad tan grande que también cubría el sol. Todos los que se encontraban del lado de la ciudad eran cerbo armaduras y todos los atacantes eran vanguards que brotaban desde las profundidades de las cenizas para atacar las ruinas en las que se encontraba la posición de los defensores. Uno de ellos señaló a los hombres de la colina. De pronto todos salieron de sus posiciones y en la colina se empezó una carga furiosa de vehículos que aplastaban todo en su camino. Cuando los vehículos se quedaron en el frente, más cerbo armaduras salieron de estos y empezaron a ayudar a los defensores. El superior de los defensores desenvainó un espada de energía y empezó una carga hacia la matanza de enemigos que huían en desbandada. Los hombres del enemigo empezaron a correr mientras que los maltrechos defensores acababan con ellos. Uno de ellos, una cerbo armadura se levantó encima de una estatua de águila imperial y empezó a hondear un estandarte con el unico brazo que le quedaba. Todos los Space Marines lanzaron un grito de victoria en medio de la batalla. El estandarte se levantó entre las columnas de humo. Su figura relucía por el fuego de abajo: una omega al revés con un águila imperial en medio y en medio de esa águila reencontraba un cráneo. Encima de estos dos estaba una corona de laurel. Alrededor de la omega había cientos de inscripciones y debajo de esta había la figura de un héroe empuñando una espada con un halo de energía alrededor de su cabeza. !Ultramarines carguen! gritaba una voz.

Roy se despertó en una cama de hospital. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad a excepción de los monitores de salud que emitían un brillo tenue por el cuarto. Todos los médicos estaban congregados afuera, hablando con una anciana.

¿Que es lo que sugiere?- preguntó la anciana.

Se que es un humano y se tratar a los humanos pero lo que esta ahí no es humano- dijo el doctor

Pues a mi me lo parece bastante-

Dije que no era humano… es superior a eso-

¿Que?-

Me refiero a que es biológicamente superior. Su anatomía es tan compleja como esta nave… ni fusionando diez órganos humanos podríamos imitar los suyos. Esto sugiere una manipulación genética superior a la que conozco y siquiera me imagino-

¿Y entonces?-

No lo se pero yo creo que si es cierto que se autoindujo un coma-

Parece que nuestro prisionero si sabía de lo que estaba hablando-

¿Y que hacemos con el otro?-

Creo que el otro no tardará en despertar. De todas maneras, no tiene a donde ir-

Roy se intentó levantar pero unas esposas lo sujetaban de su brazo izquierdo a su cama. Si intentaba romperlas seguro que harían mucho ruido. Sus ojos atravesaron la oscuridad del cuarto aprovechando la poca luz que había. Su uniforme se encontraba en una silla a unos pasos de él. Roy alargó la mano para agarrar su ropa. Sus dedos se estiraron para alcanzarla… pero no era suficiente. Roy se tiró de la cama e intentó una vez más… ya casi la alcanzaba. Si lo lograba, podría sacar su cuchillo de combate de sus ropas… ya las sentía. Ya estaban en su mano…

La puerta del hospital se abrió con un zumbido. Una chica entró de un pasillo iluminado por una luz blanca que rasgó la oscuridad y descubrió a Roy. La chica con el cabello rojo se le quedó mirando. Roy se quedó paralizado por un momento, pensando que hacer. Solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de manera retórica y antes de que pudiera siquiera pasar un segundo más, sacó el cuchillo de su saco y cortó las esposas. En cuanto hubo hecho tal cosa, salió disparado hacia el pasillo antes de que la muchacha pudiera siquiera silbar.

¡Se escapa!- gritó al fin la mujer.

El aviso llegó tarde. Roy ya estaba a más de diez metros de ella. Roy empezó a ganar velocidad a medida que se adentraba más en el pasillo. Todos salieron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo pero solo lograron verle las espaldas. Roy ya casi llegaba al un cruce cuando sintió que le disparaban. Escuchó el chasquido de un arma láser y un momento después sus piernas ya no lo sostuvieron. Sintió la energía disparada de aquel aparato chamuscándole la pierna izquierda. Roy calló al suelo de bruces. No se limitó a agarrarse la pierna ni a demostrar ninguna clase de dolor a pesar de que lo sintiera intensamente. Vio su sangre correr por debajo de él pero él estaba calmo. Pronto unas manos lo sostuvieron y lo levantaron. La arrastraron unos metros y lo dejaron caer enfrente de aquella anciana que había visto antes. Roy no intentó ninguna manera de escapar ni opuso resistencia. Aunque hubiera querido, no serviría de nada.

Arrastraron a Roy entre los pasillos hasta una sala decorada con muy mal gusto según su opinión: las paredes eran de piedra pulida y al fondo reencontraba un cuadro de algún paisaje natural. Roy se sentó en una banca con la anciana adelante. La viejecita lo miraba con increíble indiferencia con respecto a los que estaban ahí con él. Roy todavía sentía los efectos de despertar del coma como un golpe en la cabeza.

¿Qué me ven?- alcanzó a articular.

No les eches la culpa, después del todo, tu eres el extraño aquí- le respondió la anciana- soy Magno Vivian, capitana del Nirvana y líder de la flota, ¿y tu eres?-

Mi nombre solo lo sabrán como mis enemigos, no como mis captores-

Bien ¿de donde eres?-

Vengo del reino de Ultramar-

¿Ultramar? No te entiendo-

¿Nunca oíste hablar de nosotros? Seguramente debe de ser por eso que te diriges a mi con tanta indiferencia-

¿Y que te hace tan especial?-

El hecho de que yo peleo por una causa noble-

Pruébame-

Lucho por el bienestar del Imperio de la humanidad y más aún por el Emperador…-

¿Emperador?-

El Dios Emperador que se encuentra en la sagrada Terra y que hace más de un millón de años unificó la galaxia-

Todos en la recamara bajaron la mirada o guardaron un silencio sepulcral.

¿Hace cuanto que tienes noticias de la actualidad?- le preguntó Magno.

Contando desde que me despertaron, hace como mil años-

Pues creo que hay algunas cosas de las que te perdiste en los últimos cien años-

Explícate-

No será necesario, todo es cuestión de que veas algunas cosas para introducirte en esta época- Magno le dio un disco a Roy para que lo insertara en un lector.

Roy acató las instrucciones que ya eran obvias. Al ver lo que esas pantallas le tenían preparado, en instantáneo paralizó la imagen de su sagrado planeta tan corrompido. Bajó la mirada. No podía observar más.

¿Lo ves?- Magno irrumpió en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué piensas ahora?-

Pienso…-

No es tan malo- lo interrumpió la voz de un niño- adáptate mejor a la idea-

¿Y tu que sabes sobre la idea?- al voltearse, Roy se topó con un muchacho de por lo menos dieciséis años de pelo oscuro y una mirada retadora.

He peleado contra ellos el tiempo suficiente como para saber de que son capaces-

Pues ellos nunca han tenido ningún enemigo como yo- Roy se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Todavía no acabamos- lo interrumpió el chico- no creas que olvidaré así de fácil lo que le hiciste a mi compañero-

Si tu eras el que creo que eras, te hubiera aplastado la cabeza en el intento-

¡Veremos quien le aplasta la cabeza a quien!- el muchacho le cortó el paso.

No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra más en mi presencia ¿entendiste?- balbuceó Roy entre dientes. Apretó los puños al tiempo que articulaba aquellas palabras.

¿Entonces que? ¿quieres pelear?-

No vales la pena. No tengo la costumbre de golpear enanos aunque lo merezcan- Roy pasó de largo al muchacho. En algo tenía razón: aquel niño solo le llegaba al estomago. Hubiera podido despedazarlo con sus manos pero esa no era actitud para un soldado de su rango y menos si venía de Ultramar.

Roy fue escoltado hasta su celda en donde curiosamente también habían puesto a As.

¿Como te fue?-le preguntó el sargento.

Mejor que con otros- respondió Roy- creo que me puedo acostumbrar-

Viniendo de un Space Marine es extraño-

Es que yo no soy ningún Space Marine-

¿Y que eres entonces?-

¿Que clase de rango es lo suficientemente alto como para dirigir hombres y recibir comunicaciones confidenciales?-

As se lo pensó un segundo y luego abrió los ojos de par en par.

Imposible. Eres…-

Shh. No es prudente que se enteren de mi rango todavía-

¿Y cual es tu plan exactamente?-

Se revelará pronto. Por ahora es todo lo que debes saber... -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attack

El Nirvana se encontraba tranquilo. No había un solo ruido ni nada que pudiera disturbar la paz. Roy se encontraba recostado en la cama y As en el suelo sin más que una almohada y una cobija sobre el frío metal que se podía calentar con un rato de su presencia. Ambos se encontraban dormidos. Nada podía sacarlos de su letargo que era tan profundo que parecían muertos.

En un repentino movimiento Nirvana comenzó a tambalearse con la alarma de despertador. As apenas pudo abrir los ojos mientras que Roy había saltado de la cam y se ponía el uniforme. Lamentablemente la reja de prisión seguía activada a pesar de la sacudida Que esta pasando pensó. ¿Qué esta haciendo la tripulación? .

Nos… ¡Atacan!- se levantó As.

Párese que ni aquí podemos escapar de las llamadas matutinas- Le comentó Roy.

¿Y que hacemos?-

Lo que hemos hecho desde que llegamos aquí. Nada-

Demonios-

Yo tengo diferente nombre para eso, pero también expresa lo que piensas-

En el puente todos se encontraban o en pijamas o ya vestidos pero por lo general los pilotos se encontraban vestidos. La capitana aun no estaba en el puente cuando el enemigo se divisó delante de la flota. Las naves más grandes dispararon en contra de la nave insignia de la tierra. La cual hizo la señal de la carga de las fuerzas infantería que aumentaban el número constantemente. Atrás de la flota se encontraban naves cosechadoras de las que no sirven para la guerra.

Despliéguense con velocidad. Sean rápidos y no echen abajo la formación- Comunicó Meia.

Entendido- Respondieron todos los pilotos en coro.

En cuanto las unidades hicieron contacto no hubo más problema que bolar seguir el plan de batalla. Entre dreads la cosa estaba en causar más bajas enemigas pero esto era trabajo no tan fácil por la superioridad numérica y de cierta forma esto no se concentraba solo en los dreads. Los vanguards no se quedaban atrás, aún no podían asemejarse a los números enemigos.

Regresando con Roy, en la celda se escuchaban los disparos y se sentían las vibraciones que provocaban. Roy se encontraba pensativo, sentado en la cama, mirando hacia abajo. Al vacío. As se encontraba en la misma situación pero su mirada estaba distraída mirando en monitor que estaba sobre la cabeza de Roy, contando explosiones.

¿No vas a ver que pasa?- preguntó As.

No es necesario- respondió Roy- Son bastante predecibles-

¿Qué?-

Es simple. Los vanguards y los dreads "organizan" un ataque conjunto con el cual se deben de tener bajas enemigas de modo tal que acaben con ellos y rodeen a la nave insignia destruyéndola-

¿Y funciona?-

La basura combate a la basura y solo tengo una palabra para eso… mas basura-

Hmm-

¿Qué ba a pasar si el enemigo decide tener un plan extra?

Lo más que se puede hacer es rodear la flota enemiga por detrás. Así las naves romperán filas y la formación se deshará mientras que las fuerzas regresan a defenderla-

¿A quien te refieres?-

A nosotros-

¿Quieres decir que perderemos?-

Si, si así lo tomas-

Mientras tanto en el exterior. Los dreads estaban en el éxtasis del combate cuando lo que avía dicho Roy se cumplió. Una nave apareció por detrás de la flota. Sus tropas empezaron a causar estragos entre las naves mas grandes que solo tuvieron la opción de defenderse en sus posiciones. Las cuales empezaron a sucumbir ante las descargas enemigas.

¡Estamos flanqueados!- Gritó Barnette.

No necesito que me digan lo que esta pasando para que tome una decisión- respondió Meia- Grupos vanguards, diríjanse a la naves para montar la defensa. Dreads, concéntrense en el frente-

Así se dio la estrategia. La defensa se hizo como se había planeado pero los enemigos penetraron entre las líneas dread y comenzaron a causar estragos. La situación era desesperante. Los vanguards y dreads defendían lo unico que tenían. Su posición. Los números superiores eran notables puesto que había que combatir con tres enemigos hasta la muerte a la vez.

En la celda de Roy, las explosiones habían aumentado su frecuencia y esta vez eran más sacudidoras. Roy miraba al techo mientras este se zarandeaba haciendo parpadear las luces. Esta vez estaba parado con As sentado al frente que se tornaba un poco nervioso a la vez que las explosiones se oían sacudiendo la pequeña habitación.

Roy tomo sus collares, se los colgó, se abrochó la camisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin dar explicaciones golpeó la pared tan fuerte que le hizo un agujero con la mano. Después bajó la mano tan fuerte que hizo una grieta en ella donde se veían muchos cables entrelazados que se ramificaban hasta veinte veces. Luego se descolgó la cruz.

¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó As.

Lo que debemos hacer- Respondió Roy.

Entonces su cruz hizo corto circuito con la cerradura que había dejado al descubierto lo cual permitió que la puerta se abriera espontáneamente. Luego Roy y As salieron corriendo por los pasillos.

En la carrera contra reloj Roy y As se toparon prácticamente con todos a quien y se conocen (que por supuesto no estaban afuera en los dreads). Justo antes de llegar por fin al hangar. Roy se metió de salto en la cabina mientras que As incorporaba el suyo. Cuando amos se encontraron de pie encendieron motores y partieron al combate.

El gundam de As tenía las características de la cabeza del de Roy pero su bucal era color rojo, arriba de la frente tenía una especie de punta que se doblaba en 45 grados hacia atrás. Tenía hombreras color rojo que bien podían servir de porta-armas y eso era lo que hacían. Guardaban pistolas bolter. Su pecho tenía una rejilla en el centro pero de tamaño estético. Sus piernas eran blancas con dos porta-armas blancos que guardaban dos espadas de tamaño minúsculo pero desplegadles. Sus porta-armas estaban colocados en un cinturón y desprendidos del resto del cuerpo por lo que rebotaban del resto de su cuerpo al mover las piernas. Tenía una clase de misil adaptado a su brazo hasta su codo (no tenía nada de motores ni nada que pudiera lanzarse por lo que se asemejaba a un escudo o un adorno o un trofeo). Por ultimo, tenía dos alas detrás que empezaban desde los hombros y terminaban en sus muslos.

Es hora de hacer lo que vine a hacer- Murmuró Roy.

Roy no recibió órdenes ni las pidió. Hidra se desplegó a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Hizo contacto con el enemigo apenas salió. As, por otro plano, tardó un poco en entablar contacto pero fue para quitar de encima a los enemigos de los pilotos. Esta ayuda llegó sin anunciar por lo que despertó cierta incertidumbre entre los pilotos.

Pilotos. Identifíquense- dijo Meia con tono rudo.

Capitán Roy Priorn-

Sargento mayor Anton Siliarov-

De ahí el nombre As- Dijo Roy.

Si. Debía de ser un buen apodo pero se hizo mi segundo nombre- Respondió As- ¿Roy? ¡¿Roy?!-

Roy había desconectado su señal para concentrarse en su labor. Matar a los alienígenas. No importaba lo grandes, pequeños o poderosos, ni mucho menos su numero. Roy ya había llevado un tiempo en el campo y en esos minutos ya había destruido mas enemigos que toda la flota junta. Le rebanaba el cuello y les separaba la cabeza del cuerpo o simplemente los mutilaba fuertemente demasiadas veces de modo que morían dolorosamente.

¡Sin piedad!- Gritaba desde la cabina de hidra agitando los miembros amputados de sus enemigos. Al oír esto, los enemigos (que no se sabe si tienen sentimientos) rompían filas cuando lo veían llegar pero no podían escapar a la espada o a la bolter de hidra- ¡Sin prisioneros!- Seguía gritando.

¡Ese hombre es una fiera!- Se sorprendió Magno- Una maquina de guerra-

Roy siguió matando enemigos. Aún cuando recibió una tajada en la espalda por un vandread enemigo. Naturalmente éste no sobrevivió más de dos segundos en su espada. Otro se acercó para hacer lo mismo pero no lo toco pues antes de que lo tuviera en la mira tomo un miembro de su pasada presa (vandread Dita falso) y lo lanzó. Lo cual le calló entre los ojos.

En poco tiempo los vanguards pudieron asumir la formación debido a que el flujo de enemigos se empezaba a parar. Roy mataba a todos los que podía alcanzar pues todos escapaban. En poco tiempo solo había que defender la retaguardia pues en frente era detenido por una sola persona y o que lograra escapar lo mataba su compañero.

¿No deberíamos defender el frente?-Le preguntó un soldado a Meia.

¿No deberías dar las ordenes?-Respondió Meia con el mismo tono brusco con el que le dio la bienvenida a Roy.

Lo siento señora-

Olvídalo-

¿Qué esta haciendo?- Preguntó Yura con tono sorpresivo.

Roy se encontraba tieso frente a la flota con la cabeza agachada, murmurando. La flota enemiga se encontraba en reagrupación mientras que había confusión. La retirada estratégica fue parte de un bombardeo que solo pudo ejecutar la nave insignia. Roy siguió en esa posición hasta que la nave estuvo a punto de disparar. En ese preciso momento Roy se quedo fuera del tiempo y el espacio. En su mundo. En es mundo se encontraba lanzando una plegaria hacia el emperador.

Salve emperador guíe mi espada… ¡para atravesar a esos engendros con ella!-Gritó al terminar su plegaria mientras que se puso en marcha para cargar contra el enemigo.

Cuando Roy se dirigió hacia el enemigo con una aceleración jamás concebida por el hombre, la nave insignia abrió fuego pero Roy se quitó justo antes de que el letal ataque lo impactara. Lo desvió hacia la nave de la retaguardia la cual estallo debilitando la armada de atrás. Roy no se detuvo ante nada. Tomo a un enemigo muerto a puno de explotar y lo utilizo como un mazo para golpear a los demás. En poco tiempo el había golpeado tantos enemigos que sus naves parecían aturdidas debido a que no tenían formación alguna ni plan de batalla que ya hubieran echado a perder.

Entonces cuatro naves enormes aparecieron frente a el. Eran FG falsos (Nirvanas falsos) que se habían convertido en colosales VG (vanguard gedgeog) los cuales amenazaban con hacerlo pedazos. No obstante se hizo la serenidad y luego se convirtió en velocidad con la cual traspasó el cuello del primero mientras que el segundo lo ataco pero no le dio sino al primero destrozándole la cabeza pero no tardo mucho antes de que Hidra se insertara por su ojo como una bala. El VG se retorció un tiempo antes de morir. Antes de los dos últimos le dispararan con todo su poder, Roy se cubrió con la nave insignia. Los enemigos trataron de detener el poderoso bombardeo pero ya era tarde. Los disparos destruyeron la nave por que no solo los VG dispararon sino que toda la flota restante descargó su ira sobre la nave.

El resultado fue una explosión que aniquiló a todos los enemigos cercanos. Imposible que sobreviviera, nadie podía vivir después de un bombardeo y una explosión simultáneos. Durante unos minutos no hubo conexión y se creyó que había muerto, nadie hacía un ruido. Todos pendientes del monitor. Todos pendientes de la vida de Roy. ¿Por qué así por alguien que apenas conocían? No había razón para guardar un luto silencioso de aquel extraño pero de todos modos lo hacían… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué añorar a un extraño de un lugar que ni siquiera sabían su nombre? La respuesta es simple. Altruismo.

La unica razón para mantenerse preocupado por un extraño que hablaba en voz baja antes de iniciar una matanza era que aún era un ser humano. Pero bajo el aspecto de humano. Todavía era algo más. Se notaba en sus ojos que al mirarlos había algo sobrehumano que le daba un aura de corrupción como una clase de humanoide que imitaba al humano normal pero… ¿Era mas o menos que los humanos?

De pronto, una línea de vitalidad surgió de entre las múltiples líneas inquietas de la pantalla. Roy salió de entre la nube de escombros pero no lo hizo para regresar al Nirvana. En vez, empezó a matar a los sobrevivientes desarmados. Los atravesaba con la espada o los destruía con la bolter. Fuera cual guerra su tamaño o forma. No podían resistirse a Roy por lo que morían irremediablemente.

¡Ya basta!-Lo retuvo Meia justo antes de que barios vanguards lo sujetaran antes de matar a otro sobreviviente.

¿Cuál es su problema?-Pregunto mientras se libraba al tiempo de que el sobreviviente se escapaba.

La batalla termino-Dijo Meia.

Si pero no la guerra-respondió Roy mientras intentaba tomar a otro sobreviviente y lo detenían los mismos vanguards.

No requieres de matar a los supervivientes-

No creo que ellos actuaron de igual manera cuando masacraron a los humanos que huían de la tierra…-

¡No entres en ese tema!-

¿Quién murió de tu familia?-

¿Que?-

O tal vez… ¿Toda ella?-

¡Cállate!-

Lo sabía-

Roy regresó al Nirvana donde los tripulantes no sabían que reacción tomar. Se presentó en el puente donde se dirigió a la capitana. Con la misma cara de serenidad que en la sala de interrogación.

Mi señora…-

¿Qué quieres?-

Solo decirle lo decepcionado que estoy por la escoria que salí a matar-

No comprendo tu punto-

Simple. No son dignos de estar en el mismo planeta que el dios emperador. No es la clase de engendro que tomaría la tierra ni en mil años-

¿Y que esperabas?-

De serle franco no me entendería mi señora-

Pruébame…-

Deseaba la muerte… mi señora-

¿Que?- todos los espectadores se sobrecogieron.

Le dije que no entendería. Mi cultura es muy diferente a la suya-

¿Y eso por que?-preguntó Ezra.

Cada uno de nosotros buscamos morir en cierto sentido. El mìo es mas bien literal-

¿Y que ganas con eso?-

Si hubieras vivido mil años antes me comprenderías-

¿Mil años antes?-

Si. Cuando la tierra se encontraba dominada por humanos-

Cuéntanos más de eso-Sugirió Misty.

Bien por done empiezo…-

Roy se detuvo a pensar más de eso por un rato. Bajó la mirada. Se puso a murmurar algo. Por ultimo observó su cruz y jugueteo con ella entre sus dedos hasta que subió la mirada.

Pues… es un tema muy extenso así que empezare por una descripción generalizada:

La tierra, o la sagrada tierra o como sea que la llamen, es un planeta colmena cuya superficie perece haberse perdido. Toda la superficie esta cubierta por una capa de metal sólido en la que magnas ciudades colmena se alzan hasta la troposfera donde no hay oxigeno. Abajo miles de millones de personas se pasean por calles techadas y pasillos donde la unica luz son pilares de neón que cuelgan de los techos. Más allá esta el palacio del trono dorado: una construcción de 10000km de diámetro donde reposa el líder de la humanidad inmóvil en su tono dorado. Un cadáver que se estremece de forma imperceptible para la vista humana que cuida del imperio en su estado de muerte imperecedera. Su presencia en el espacio disformico es tan potente como un faro de luz psíquico que ahuyenta a los demonios de los mortales. Afuera de la tierra hay anillos de protección alrededor de la luna y la tierra con una flota tan inmensa que cubre la tierra de oscuridad aun en el lado nocturno. El resto de la galaxia en el que estado todo se párese a los campos de los que uno habla con tanta frecuencia pero… lo he visto también como campos de batalla.

No es como me lo esperaba- Dijo Buzam.

No. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué la tierra era verde? No. Así dejo de serlo desde la edad oscura de la tecnología- Comentó Roy.

¿Entonces hay mas enemigos que la tierra?-

Si-

Todos se sobrecogieron en el puente. Los susurros de negación o comentarios o solo palabras de los que habían escuchado esto inundaron el área. Solo la capitana, ahora almirante, Buzam y Roy mantenían sus ojos puestos entre si mientras que Roy actuaba con serenidad frente a una noticia que podía desalentar a toda la flota con su simple rumor. Al fin Magno pudo hablar después del largo éxtasis inducido por la noticia.

No pueden ser peores que estos- Objetó Hibiki antes de que Magno hablara- No creo que tengan suficientes agallas como para enfrentarse directamente a nuestra flota si me conocieran-

Lo que el muchacho esta diciendo es que no nos subestimes. Podemos resolver situaciones de esta o peores casos- Aclaró Magno. Roy se tapo la boca para no reírse pero se escapaban algunas risitas que dieron a entender muy bien lo que iba a decir hasta que por fin hablo.

Lo siento pero tu percepción del asunto es tan… ¿como decirlo bonito? Amateur-

Esta bien tener miedo- Complementó Magno- No deberías responder así con una sensación así en tu conciencia. Es normal sentir miedo-

¿Miedo?-Se sorprendió Roy- ¿Cree que maquinas auto-generadoras y mutiladoras de humanos es malo? Hmm.- Roy desvió la mirada por un momento hacia su cámara personal. De nuevo la desvió hacia la almirante- He visto cosas… cosas que no imaginarían ni en sus peores pesadillas… cosas que acechan en la oscuridad… te persiguen en la noche… luego alguien grita… y pides a quien en tu creas que no seas el postre… ¿Miedo? No saben que es el miedo… aun y es por esa razón por la que los ayudaría pero me faltan razones para no regresar con los Space Marines-

Todos se quedaron atónitos frente a semejante descripción. Caras pálidas de los que habían escuchado o simple imaginación perturbada de lo escuchado. Las reacciones del lugar eran diversas pero ubicadas hacia una respuesta. La impresión sea negativa mas que positiva recorrió todo el puente. Incluso los que espiaban (Paimei que ya había llenado tres hojas de su libreta) obtuvieron mas de lo que esperaban.

Mientras tanto… tengo asuntos que atender- Se retiró Roy.

En otra parte de la nave. Meia se encontraba sentada en la sala de estrategias meditando lo que le había dicho Roy. Con mucho resentimiento, meditaba en esa pregunta "¿Quién murió de tu familia? O tal vez… ¿Toda ella?". Maldito, pensaba ella, mientras no se daba cuenta de que la puerta se abría detrás de ella, una figura entraba caminando con un andar calmado, encendía la luz y se sentaba detrás de ella dándole la espalda. Justo después de este ultimo paso, ella reaccionó con un comentario ajeno.

Lo ciento…- Dijo la voz de Roy.

¿Que?- Se sorprendió Meia.

Que… lo siento-

No pareces del tipo de persona que se disculpa así de fácil-

Todavía no estabas lista para que te lo preguntaran- Roy pasó las piernas por encima de la banca y quedó junto a Meia- no se le preguntan cosas así a gente que no ha participado en una batalla real o que no es un oficial… ¿Aceptas la disculpa?-

Lamento decepcionarte- Meia volvió a su tono rudo de nuevo.

Entonces… ¿Podré hacer algo para redimirme?-

Lo pensaré-

Después de este comentario de Meia, Hibiki pasó con Dita detrás. Era como una persecución amorosa de las que Roy parecía acostumbrado a ver. Ver que la chica estaba loca por el chico. Ver que esta tripulación era de una gran moral. Saber que la que estaba al lado era menor a el por unos cinco años. Saber que no era una causa perdida pelear por ellos. Ni entrenarlos para lograr esa fuerza. Agregar otro punto a su lista para quedarse…

¿Quién murió de tu familia?- Pregunto Meia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Toda ella… ¿Por que?- Respondió Roy.

¿Cómo puedes habla así de fríamente de tu propia familia?-

"Un oficial debe guardar la compostura en cualquier momento al presentarse con otro oficial. No debe mostrar ninguna debilidad psicológica frente a su interrogador" Codex Lideratos de los Space Marines-

¿Y eso?-

Las normas de cada capitulo que existe en la humanidad-

A mi no me parece que sea solo eso-

Si hay alguna otra razón es solo mía-

Cambiando de tema un poco… ¿De donde eres?-

A partir de aquí se repitió la conversación (cosa que no estoy dispuesto a escribir de nuevo) por lo que así concluye el capitulo dejando algo de nuevo material para el siguiente que me esforzaré por mejorar cada vez de modo que sea mas entretenido pero esto a penas es el prologo de la verdadera historia que comenzara cuando sea el momento apropiado.


	4. Guide 1

Los Space marines son los mejores guerreros de la humanidad consagrados a la defensa del Emperador y del imperio de la humanidad listos y dispuestos a luchar y morir por su destino y su fe.

Dentro de sus poderosas Cerbo Armaduras, pueden resistir casi cualquier ataque. Dentro de las adaptaciones que tuve que hacer fue convertir estos sagrados instrumentos en vanguards. Pero espero que sea pasable para los que ya saben de Warhammer 40k.

Regresando al tema de los Space Marines, no son lo que se definiría como humanos normales pues recibieron la semilla genética de sus fundadores, los hijos verdaderos del Emperador, sus primarcas (Los Primeros) que marcan las divisiones de estos en capítulos con sus historias muy diferentes unas de otras.

Pero no todos son aptos de recibir la semilla genética de los primarcas. Por eso son reclutados ciertos niños de cada planeta del imperio de la humanidad que puedan aguantar los enormes cambios físicos a los que son sometidos, sin mencionar los órganos implantados en el mismo y que sobrevivan a los diversos y mortales ritos de iniciación de cada capítulo.

Para cuando su entrenamiento acaba, los Space Marines ya son gigantes entre los hombres, sus implantes les permiten, no solo tener mejores sentidos, sino que los ácidos de sus dos estómagos les permiten digerir hasta una roca. Barias glándulas en sus cuerpos le permiten eliminar de manera permanente los efectos producidos por el alcohol, las drogas o cualquier tipo de mal vicio aparte de que tienen la capacidad de regenerar sus neuronas. Ya no cuentan con un corazón sino más de dos que imposibilitan un paro cardiaco(O al menos aminoran la posibilidad). Sus músculos estan recubiertos de ceramita para darles mayor resistencia. En su sangre corren células que tienen la capacidad de hacer que coagule instantáneamente con el con tacto por el oxigeno o cualquier otro elemento de cualquier atmósfera. Cuentan con una glándula de la muerte que les da una forma de suicidarse rápidamente al ser capturados con solo desearlo. Entre todas las glándulas la más importante es la glándula progenoide que debe de ser extraída de los cadáveres de cada Space Marine muerto en acción por que ahí es donde se concentra la semilla genética en estado puro y de ahí saldrá la suficiente para más quereros.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No thanks

Roy se paseaba por los pasillos con su kepí puesto como haciendo guardia. Sin mas movimiento que respirar ni dar otra diferencia de las maquinas, pasaba por cada pasillo en el que se asomaba para ver algo que estuviera pasando lo suficientemente interesante para llamar su atención. Hasta que hubiera recorrido todos los pasillos y visto gente descansar fue cuando se quito su kepí, suspiró y se dirigió a la cafetería.

En la cafetería encontró un ambiente algo alegre. Todos estaban sentados, incluso los del puente que parecían haber ignorado lo del día pasado. Se sentó enfrente de As, quien se encontraba solo en la mesa comiendo la porquería de la nave en la que había empezado todo.

Esto es increíble- suspiró Roy- Que todo el mundo se encuentre así-

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó As.

A que todos aquí estan como de fiesta a diario- susurró Roy- No considero apropiado todo esto-

La verdad me da igual-

Solo no bajes la guardia-

OK. Esta bien no lo are-

Roy se dirigió a la cocina. En la cocina era una situación diferente. Ezra se encontraba preparando comida pero… ¿Para quien? No importa pensó Roy Mientras que pueda hacer algo lentamente se acercó a Ezra mientras que esta, seguía trabajando. Se abrocho la camisa, se puso de nuevo el Kepí y se quedo en firmes mientras que Ezra se volteaba. Cuando se topo con Roy se detuvo por un segundo hasta que preguntó.

¿Se te ofrece algo?-

Me preguntaba si pudiera ayudar-

Claro-

Roy se puso a picar fruta, carne o cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera cortar con su extraordinariamente largo cuchillo que media casi como su antebrazo. Siguió escuchando más que atento de lo que estaba haciendo. Por fin se dio cuenta de que Ezra despedía un aroma, una atmósfera especial. Diferente a todo lo que los otros en la nave tenían.

¿Tienes familia?-

Si. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Después de observar ahombres y mujeres con esa serenidad, uno se da cuenta de que el o la sujeto tienen familia-

Que interesante-

Si bastante… oye solo por curiosidad. Hay una chica con cabello azul que me esta siguiendo desde que me desperté-

¿Meia?-

No la otra-

A. Misty-

Si. Esa-

No lo se. Ella no es lo que parece. Puede ser mas seductora que atractiva-

¿Me lo dices como madre?-

Digamos un concejo de un amigo-

Mejor. Al fin algo que hacer en esta nave-

¿A que te refieres?-

A que todo esta muy tranquilo por aquí-

¿Y es normal en ti buscar acción?-

No. Solo cuando estoy aburrido-

Con este último comentario termino con todo lo que le había encargado Ezra en una velocidad descomunal. Se despidió. Corrió fuera de la cocina, hacia el comedor con la misma velocidad. Cuando llegó As estaba en la misma pose en la que lo había dejado. Pero esta vez había subido sus pies en la mesa.

¿Qué tal?-

¿No te has movido de aquí?-

Solo te fuiste media hora-

¡Que desgracia!- se exaltó Roy- No puedo creerlo ¿Qué boy a hacer el resto del día?-

As miró sobre el hombro de Roy. Misty se encontraba mirándolo desde el otro lado del comedor. Su mirada parecía estar fantaseando fuera de la realidad en la que se encontraba. Ausente de la realidad. Solo ella y a quien sea que estuviera mirando, fuera el resto de la gente, fuera la nave, fuera la guerra… solo ella y "su príncipe".

No esperas que…- Interrumpió Roy.

Si quieres que algo pase ahí esta una buena propuesta- Respondió As.

Bueno…-

¿Que?-

¡Bueno esta bien! ¡Boy a comprobar tu estupida teoría!-

Misty estaba perdida entre sueños. Mirando la increíble nada mientras que el incluso tiempo se le estaba yendo. El espacio era solo una burla de lo grande que era su ilusión. Todo se sumía en éxtasis interminable. Cuando todo se vino bajo de golpe. Todo el sueño se deshizo en menos de lo que reaccionaba. Para cuando se alejo de ese transe por completo, se dio cuenta de que una figura se había sentado en posición diagonal a ella y tragaba esas horribles píldoras. Roy se había sentado en esa misma posición como plantado estratégicamente para algún propósito.

Misty ni siquiera había tocado su comida, la cual ya se había congelado prácticamente. Mientras que en efecto, Roy era la victima de sus perdidas miradas fantasiosas. Que mientras tanto Roy trataba de comprobar esto para demostrarle a As que su imaginación había llegado demasiado lejos. Pero aunque Roy lo detestara, As tenía razón en lo que sentía Misty.

¿Vas a comerte eso?- preguntó Roy abriendo platica desde su lugar- Por que creo que para cuando lo toques ya no será comestible-

¡Ay tienes razón!- reacciono Misty- Reacciono Misty- ¡Que torpe!-

Descuida. Fantasear es bueno siempre y cuando no sea obsceno ni lo hagas en medio de una batalla-

Que listo eres-

Si, yo también tengo nombre. Es Roy-

Yo soy Misty-

Misty… es un bello nombre-

Al oír esto, Misty se sonrojó. Primero un poco y luego quedo como alarma de ataque o de daño critico. De esas que salen cuando la nave es golpeada para llamar a todos los soldados a sus vanguards. Salir a combatir. Pero ese ya es otro tema. Regresando con Misty y Roy…

¿Te… lo párese?- Misty intento desviar la mirada hacia otro lado mientras que se ponía así de roja.

Si bastante… también creo que el comedor esta sobre poblado con gente de la nave-

Si. Últimamente no hay nada que hacer-

¿Últimamente? Yo encuentro como diez mil cosas que hacer aquí pero no las puedo desempeñar solo-

¿A si? ¿Y dime que esta al inicio en esa lista tan enorme?-

Tener una cita contigo. Por supuesto-

Al oír la propuesta, Misty se quedo paralizada. Su mente no podía para de imaginar cosas aunque ella deseara lo contrario. Pronto se sumió en éxtasis que parecía terno. De nuevo todo el mundo y el tiempo se quedaron atrás. De nuevo se aisló en ese cráter de su mundo sin interrupción. Cuando regreso del éxtasis todo el mundo ya se había ido y solo había una nota en su mano que seguramente Roy le había puesto: "En el bioparque mañana".

Entendido- Murmuró.

Mientras tanto, Roy se había sentado en la cama mientras que As estaba sentado en el suelo. Roy hacía abdominales en la cama mientras que As lo observaba sentado en una caja. Observando a Roy. Como no se detenía aun aunque el numero de abdominales hechas era de 100 en adelante. Tal vez 200.

No entiendo como me convenciste de hacer eso- Dijo Roy.

Yo tampoco- Respondió As- ¿Y que piensas hacer?-

¿Que?-

Tú sabes. Mañana-

¿Aun no sabes nada de sitas verdad?- Roy se le quedo mirando.

¿Sitas?-

Hmm…-

Al día siguiente Roy esperaba en el Bioparque sentado en una silla que el mismo había puesto. Sus pensamientos eran profundos como serios. En esa mente de soldado, solo cabía lugar para el futuro. Un futuro que no se veía prometedor. En esa hipótesis, la mezclaba con recuerdos que eran de su vida pasada. Los 2 siglos que había luchado para el imperio pasaban por su mente como disparos atravesaban un muro. Lo haré pensó los prepararé para cualquier cosa que esta guerra total les presente . Justo entonces su concentración se hizo una proyección astral que viajaba por otra realidad llamada inmaterium en la que todos los demonios se reunían y pasaban al plano de los humanos. Solo se concentro en encontrar el faro psíquico del emperador que ahuyentaba a todas las entidades demoníacas del área. Finalmente el faro brillaba como lo hacia uno real en una bahía atrayendo barcos. En esos momentos Roy se lleno de calma al ser iluminado. Pero algo rompió esa concentración que tenía sacándolo del lazo psíquico… eran naves de la tierra que se disponían a atacar la flota. Justo después de que viera esta aparición, Misty se le colgó del cuello. Lo que lo saco por completo del trance.

¡Hola Roy! ¿Me extrañaste?- se presento Misty.

Pues apenas y te vi ayer- Roy la cargó entre sus brazos pero su cara aún seguía pensativa con la mirada en el espacio.

¿Te pasa algo?-

Creo que nos atacaran-

¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Tuve una visión…-

¿Y que era?-

Naves que podrían atacar la flota pero se que vienen- Roy sacudió su cabeza y apartó la mirada del espacio. Luego puso a Misty de pie- Olvidémonos de eso por ahora-

Bien-

¿Y… de donde eres?-

De Plutón-

A… Plutón- Bostezó Roy- Los calentadores eléctricos no son malos ahí. Pero cuando fui hubo un ligero desperfecto…-

¿Cual?-

La comiera era, o congelada o quemada-

Hace un tiempo… exactamente antes de la cosecha… era buena-

Cuantas cosas me he perdido-

Y tu… ¿si eres de la tierra?-

De ahí o de un tanque de clonación- Roy agarró sus manos- Lo importante es que soy el mismo-

Puedo verlo en tus ojos-

¿Que?-

Que no me mientes- Misty se acercaba mas y mas a Roy- Yo también se de lo mìo-

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para los dos. Roy sintió lo que Misty y viceversa. De nuevo empezaron las fantasías pero esta vez Misty había atrapado a Roy en su mundo… un mundo en el que Roy se encontraba a la merced de Misty. Entonces no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar por esa trampa psíonica. Sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo. Era Misty la que lo movía con sus deseos. ¿Seria a causa de que no salió del trance a tiempo como para evadir ese penetrante poder psíquico de Misty? Eso nunca lo sabría. Lo que si sabía es que no tenía otra opción que la de hacer lo que ella quisiera y eso era besarle.

Justo en aquel momento se tambaleó la nave. ¡Era un ataque! Roy se paró enseguida pues el trance de Misty se había roto. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia el hangar al mismo tiempo que Misty a su puesto. Los dos corriendo a la misma velocidad que aguantaban sus cuerpos. Gracias al emperador pensaba Roy mientras Misty, por otro lado, pensaba Malditos de la tierra .

Así pues, se introdujo en hidra y salió como si algo le hubiese asustado. Al salir de la nave, se dio cuenta de que el ataque era por atrás con muchos grupos divididos en batallones que disparaban simultáneamente hacia las naves más grandes. Justo ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna cosa de algún ataque suicida Esto no es normal reflexionó Debe ser… .

Llegas tarde- Le comunicó Meia.

Como si no me diera cuenta de quien saboteo el hangar-Respondió Roy.

¿Como?-

Si. Todos estan atascados excepto los que estamos aquí-

¿Entonces solo somos nosotros?- Pregunto Hibiki.

Pues hay suficiente para todos- Dijo Yura.

Podemos con todos- Complementó Dita.

¡Entonces a divertirnos!- Grito Roy al mismo tiempo al que se dirigía a máxima velocidad hacia el enemigo con Hibiki detrás.

Aun no se por que considera esto divertido- suspiró Yura- Yo no le encuentro el mas remoto sentido del humor-

Es un Space Marine- Interrumpió As- Son entrenados para dar su vida en el campo-

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó Barnette.

De la misma manera que tu. Por los ductos-

¿No estaban atascados?- Preguntó Yura.

El mío no…-

Para cuando lleguen no habrá nada que destruir- interrumpió Roy.

El y Hibiki acaparaban los blancos con la espada y las municiones. Estaban espalda con espalda atacando todo lo que se moviera. Antes de comenzaran a matar vandread enemigos, llegaron sus refuerzos. Todos los que habían llegado a salir de sus naves estaban destrozando lo poco que quedaba de enemigos que eran en su mayoría vandreads del tipo Dita. Pero cuando Roy se percato de que los estaban ignorando se detuvo en seco.

¡Alto!- Grito en todas las frecuencias.

¿Que?- Se sorprendió Meia.

Dejen que se escapen-

¿Cómo dices?- Meia parecía confundida- Primero matas sobrevivientes… ¿Y ahora quieres dejarlos ir?-

Solo por razones estratégicas…-

¿Desde cuando te apegas a una estrategia?-

Desde que incluye la razón de que ellos no estaban atacando-

¿Que?-

Piénsalo… ¿Por qué nos ignorarían si era un ataque con muy pocos?-

Tiene razón- Dedujo Yura- Conociéndolos. No parecía un movimiento ofensivo-

Llamen al puente- Dijo Meia- Díganles que tracen una ruta contraria a la trayectoria de retirada del enemigo-

¿De que estarán huyendo? Pensó Meia.


	6. Chapter 5

Nota: Boy a hacer todo lo posible para que este capitulo dure una hora.

Chapter 5: Remembers…

En tanto se había terminado la batalla, la flota del Nirvana se había puesto en marcha hacia la trayectoria con solo una teoría y algo asegurado. Que podrían ser humanos y en el caso de que no, sería algo peor que las fuerzas de la tierra. Lo seguro era que eran más fuertes que la tierra.

Roy estaba dormido cuando Paiwey entro en la habitación acompañada de otras dos subordinadas para husmear en la habitación de Roy. El lugar estaba ordenado. En un cajón al fondo de la pequeña habitación había una maleta con forma de saco que incluía sus pertenecías mas básicas como ropa medallas etc.

Debajo de su almohada había una pistola enorme que sostenía del mango. En cuanto la pierna de una de las ayudantes rozo la pistola, la mano de Roy le agarró la pierna firmemente. A pesar del atrevimiento, la asistente contuvo sus ganas de gritar hasta que Paiwey regreso con ella.

Es solo un reflejo- Le susurró.

Entonces quitó la mano y la devolvió a la almohada. Justo en ese momento, brilló un destello de luz al final del cuarto. Paiwey se acercó a la cajonera donde estaba su mochila y… ¡Era su memoria personal! Colgando de la mochila junto a su cruz. Paiwey no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así. Con un gesto de curiosidad tomo el collar de la mochila y se desvaneció en el pasillo con sus secuaces.

Después de aquella incursión en su cuarto, Paiwey se dirigió a la enfermería donde dejó caer la memoria en la mesa de observación. Duero estaba sentado al lado de ella cuando desprendió la unidad de almacenamiento de la cámara. Casi no respiraba de la emoción. ¡Por fin tenía en sus manos una memoria! La información que esta podía aportarle sobre Roy Priorn, era ilimitada. Mas que cualquier expediente que buscara de su persona. Esta era la historia desde los ojos de Roy… y no se la iba a perder.

Así pues desertó a toda la tripulación (Excepto a Roy claro) y los conectó con el canal en que ella estaba. Ahí fue cuando insertó la memoria en el ordenador central. Parfet empezó a desbloquear todo el sistema de seguridad de la memoria. Las pantallas aparecieron en todas las habitaciones. Se llenaron de códigos de apertura con barias cifras que incluían números y letras al azar.

Cuando de un momento a otro la memoria cedió y se empezaron a desplegar menús con opciones como la entrada de un computador. Básicamente eran dos opciones. Videos o fotografías. Así que la decisión fue simple… videos. Desde ese momento comenzó a descargar cientos de ellos divididos en capítulos en los que se marcaban con el nombre de misiones o predeterminados que el usuario había seleccionado para darles. Parfet seleccionó el primero con el nombre de "Bienvenido al imperio: introducción para novatos de la situación actual"

Nota: Antes de empezar con esto debo aclarar el formato que se seguirá: Imagen, narración, imagen, narración, etc. Aunque todo esto se reproduce al mismo tiempo.

**Abriendo memoria… Listo**

**Cargando videos… Listo**

**Definición: Alta**

**Propietario: Roy Priorn**

**Reproduciendo…**

Imagen:

Un letrero enorme abracaba na pantalla con el mensaje de "El imperio".

Narración:

"El imperio te necesita… la actual situación se presenta de la siguiente manera: En el milenio 40, la humanidad esta rodeada por razas extraterrestres que respiran con el unico propósito de exterminarla"

Imagen (I):

Otro letrero gigante "Guerra"

Narración (N):

"La cantidad de extraterrestres es tal que la humanidad estaría perdida si estos no tuvieran guerras entre ellos. Lo cual los convierte en facciones separadas peleando por la supervivencia con los humanos en medio"

I:

Un lugar donde había tenido sede una batalla espacial con todo tipo de naves destrozadas a cachitos.

N:

"¿Quiere saber más?"

I:

Un letrero "¿Por qué peleamos?"

N:

"El emperador requiere tu presencia para acabar con el caos que erradica la galaxia y la corrompe. En cualquier lado hay herejes sobrevivientes de la revolución de Horus que es el responsable de reunir al caos y hacer pactos con demonios para luchar contra el emperador"

I:

Otro letrero "Aliens"

N:

"el imperio galáctico es un basurero en las afueras. Legiones de alienígenas amenazan con pasar la defensa de hierro de los Space Marines. Pero estos se mantienen firmes frente a los ataques alienígenas para que gente como tu pueda tener un mejor futuro

¿Quiere saber mas?"

I:

Un patio en el que se enfocaban tres hileras de hombres y mujeres interminables con un letrero desplegándose "Enlístese ahora"

N:

"No hay nada mejor que servir a tu imperio salvando vidas a diario. Te garantiza la ciudadanía y una muerte honorable"

I:

Barios soldados que daban un paso al frente cuando los enfocaban y gritaban " !Yo boy a poner mi parte¡ " luego la imagen se difuminaba y empezaba a acceder a otra cosa.

**Cargando bitácora de Roy Priorn… Listo**

**Cargando video… Listo**

**Buscando implante… Desactivado**

**Recopilando datos… Listo**

En cuanto se encendió el aparato, enfocó un cuarto lleno de literas con una pantalla al fondo. Estaba iluminado por luces pegadas al techo. En cada litera estaba una figura humana sentada y sombreada debajo de la cama superior. Eran compañeros de los cuales seis eran mujeres.

La figura más cercana era mujer. Tenía el cabello azul largo y lacio, sus ojos eran del mismo color de los de Roy (Verdes). Se veía menor que Roy, vestía un traje blanco idéntico al de su hermano.

La segunda era de color, su cabello era tan negro como su piel y aunque era rizado, estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía medio lentes medio antiparras con un brillo verde que cubrían sus ojos cafés. Vestía un traje gris y hecho a la medida.

En la tercera litera había otra mujer del mismo color de la segunda con el cabello lacio y recogido en su totalidad en una cola de caballo, sin lentes y con un traje negro como el de Meia pero totalmente del color antes dicho.

A su lado estaba sentado un hombre de cabello amarillo, barios años mayor que Roy, con un espeso bigote. Tenía una armadura negra con un cinco romano en la hombrera derecha. De su armadura caía una capa negra, impregnada con runas rojas hasta sus pies.

Detrás de esa litera. Una mujer mucho mayor que Roy estaba sentada en la sombra fumando un cigarrillo. Sus ojos negros se ocultaban entre maquillaje camuflaje hado que contrastaba con el negro de su traje. Su cabello era negro mientras que solo pendía de su cabeza una trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura, dejando libre el fleco mientras que las patillas y todo hasta llegar a la corona estaban rapados. Un rifle bastante largo pendía de su espalda, sujetado por una correa.

Enfrente había dos hombres más aparentemente gemelos por sus rasgos faciales. Estaban haciendo algo extraño con sus manos sobre una mesa (Vencidas) en lo que el de la izquierda parecía ser mejor.

El de la derecha estaba tan rapado como su gemelo. Se encontraba jugando mientras pulía su rifle de asalto con la otra mano. Vestía un traje negro que hacía juego con sus ojos cafés oscuro.

Su gemelo vestía una pesada armadura gris que daba a conocer su masa muscular, mucho mayor a la de su hermano.

La ultima de la habitación, era una mujer con una espada enfundada atrás y un cuchillo en el muslo izquierdo. Su cabello era corto pero lo suficientemente largo como para ser un detalle estético. Sus ojos eran azules y casi no tenía ropa.

Por favor chicos- suspiró otro mientras que entraba- No quiero arreglarles el brazo otra vez-

Era un hombre muy parecido a la de los lentes pero esta llevaba una armadura blanca con el mismo peinado y lentes que la segunda mencionada.

Si aun no saben quienes son se los presentaré- dijo la voz de Roy- los mas cercanos a mi son mi hermana Shane, nuestro piloto y Cole, nuestro librero. La que esta al fondo con el rifle es Black, nuestro sniper y cerca de ella estan el inquisidor Rowlings, de armadura negra y Muriel, su acompañante. Los penúltimos son los gemelos Kim y John. Y por ultimo esta nuestra asesina Church-

Te olvidas de mi- respondió el que estaba al final del pasillo- Me presentare de todos modos… soy Yamex de los apotecarios que curan soldados en combate-

Por esa razón no te presentan con nadie- le dijo Black- Por que tu te presentas primero-

Por eso eres mi hermano- se introdujo Cole.

Tonterías…- le respondió justo antes de ser interrumpido por la pantalla de atrás.

En la pantalla se puso la imagen de Ganon. Ese viejo con la cicatriz en su cara, estaba serio y mirando hacia el fondo de la sala en donde se encontraba Roy que al verlo se puso en firmes. El padre de Roy no mostró ninguna expresión mientras inspeccionaba la sala con la mirada, hasta unos minutos hasta que se dispuso a hablar dirigiendo la mirada a Rowlings.

Señores- empezó- Hay una nueva orden-

Diga y nosotros descenderemos- respondió Rowlings.

Hay una rebelión en la superficie del planeta. Nos han llamado para detenerla… descenderemos en la corteza en unas horas-

¡Demonios!- exclamó John- Acabamos de salir de una guerra con Eldars y ahora esto-

Pues ese es nuestro trabajo- dijo Cole- Pelear con alienígenas-

¡Entonces que esperamos!-

En eso, la pantalla saltó de imagen… todos los marines corrían por pasillos que se entrelazaban como un hormiguero. Entretanto, el equipo de Roy corría entre toda la muchedumbre que se dispersaba por la primera intersección que encontraban. Se dirigían a los hangares. Pero no corrían en desorden sino que estaban divididos en grupos que corrían dispersándose hasta llegar a su destino.

En eso Roy entró en una sala larga que se rellenaba con filas de extraños vanguards (space marines) que se mantenían con las escotillas abiertas en las cuales se introducían todos los pilotos rara encenderlos. Los vanguards encendidos se guardaban de cuatro en cuatro, en capsulas que eran disparadas hacia el planeta como una lluvia de cañoneos estelares que se esparcían por toda la circunferencia de aquel planeta.

Todos los compañeros de Roy tenían S.A. muy parecidos a sus trajes de piloto. La diferencia se presentada mas con Church que traía una espada samurai (Katana) en la espala y como arma de distancia una ametralladora ligera. Luego estaba Black con un rifle Sniper tan largo como una lanza. Fuera de ahí no había más variaciones.

¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esto?-preguntó Kim a John mientras los sumían en la capsula de aterrizaje- Que cuando nos lanzan, lo unico que podemos hacer es rezar para que no nos impacten las defensas orbitales-

Menos charla y más descenso-interrumpió Black.

Entonces la capsula se soltó del cañón quedando suspendida en el vacío con el unico impulso del cañón que los había despedido hacia el planeta. De pronto la parte de atrás de la capsula se encendió, impulsándolos todavía más al entrar en la atmósfera. Todo el interior de esta se tambaleaba debido a que estaba encendida en llamas por el contacto con la densa capa protectora del planeta.

En la capsula de Roy, esto no fue la excepción pero no duró demasiado pues tan pronto empezó a tambalearse, se estabilizó. Se encendió una pantalla enfrente del vanguard que mostraba un paisaje rural lleno de sembradíos de trigo. Abajo, Kim, John, Black, y Church los esperaban con el resto de los Space marines formando un perímetro defensivo entrono a la zona de aterrizaje. Tan pronto Roy y los otros cuatro salieron aturdidos, se recuperaron del impacto y se unieron a la línea defensiva que ya formaba trincheras detrás de la línea de defensores que se empezaban a introducir a los hoyos en el suelo.

Para la noche, todo el campamento estaba totalmente ensamblado con la trinchera como limite. Roy y toda su unidad estaban alojados en una tienda totalmente sellada con sonidos de fiesta afuera. Todo afuera era conversación y en algunos lugares hasta baile… ¡Que confuso! Ver a un hombre y una mujer bailando fue una imagen nueva para todos. Las figuras de los que andaban afuera proyectaban sombras en las capsulas que lucían mas sombrías que las colinas de tierra que rodeaban el campamento como si de repente la tierra se hubiera vestido de negro pues no había nada de luz afuera. Tal vez los granjeros disimulaban no estar ahí para que la guerra los pasara de largo pero era ahí donde estallaría una batalla que convertiría ese campo hermoso, amarillo, verde y con la diminuta casa en el fondo se vería tornado en una sede de muerte en la que la casa se convertiría en un cráter, sus habitantes se convertirían en un recuerdo u olvidados para siempre nunca existirían. Nadie sabría siquiera que era una casa después de que todo acabara y cuando toda persona pasara por ahí solo encontraría un campo lleno de maquinas esterilizadoras de tierra y cubiertas de pasto de los veteranos que morirían ahí. Sus cadáveres se pudrirían en los vanguards y quedarían como pequeñas lomas de pasto con forma semihumana a medio enterrar. Luego se construiría una ciudad colmena sobre aquel cementerio de recuerdos en el que ya nadie podría reconocer como un campo o como otra cosa que la base de una gran metrópoli que se alza de la tierra por unos sesenta metros de la punta más alta de aquel llano con una colina donde se situaba el campamento de los Space Marines.

Unas naves con los colores de los capítulos de los cuales procedían, descendieron con vehículos y blindados. Que los situaron entre el mar de casas de campaña al mismo tiempo que otras desprendían las capsulas bacías del suelo para crear pistas de aterrizaje donde descendían para dejar mas vehículos y cajas de municiones que al caer hacían un estruendo terriblemente ruidoso mientras que todos seguían sus actividades sin el menor disturbio.

Roy había salido de la tienda y se encontraba observando toda la vida de alrededor cuando el sonido de motores aproximándose irrumpió en la vida de afuera. Todos se dirigieron hacia los vanguards y después montaron la defensa en la trinchera hasta que pudieran ver la posible amenaza. Cuando se despejo el área, se dejo al descubierto un transporte blindado lleno de quemaduras y serpenteando como si las orugas del blindado hubieran recibido un daño grabe. En la cubierta había daños de combate demasiado pesados causados por misiles o granadas.

La imagen salto. Los soldados descargaban a un hombre duramente golpeado y con quemaduras grabes de la cabina. Ganon se acerco a el caminando, lo cargo y se lo llevó a un área fuera de la multitud donde charlo con el por un rato. Se escuchaban solo susurros entre el sobreviviente y el capitán. Después Ganon se levantó saco una pistola láser de plata con incrustaciones de oro y le bolo la cabeza.

Espero que cualquiera de ustedes haga lo mismo por mi-dijo en voz fuerte- Tenemos una misión…- La imagen se corto de nuevo.

Al restablecerse, Roy se encontraba en un río que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Se encontraba sosteniendo su bolter y su espada sobre su cabeza. Detrás de el se encontraba media compañía de Space Marines (120 hombres) avanzando en medio de la niebla. El frío de aquella escena era tal que casi todos estaban temblando excepto él. Se detuvo un momento para insertar el cartucho en su bolter y después siguió avanzando. En un instante se encontraron en una playa llena de hangares donde que encontraban rodeadas de piezas de artillería, tanques, vehículos etc.

Todos los soldados empezaron a insertar bombas con temporizador en los hangares y en todo lo que fuera más grande que ellos. De pronto empezaron a salir vanguards de los hangares pero los soldados los asesinaron en cuanto se dieron cuenta. Primero salieron unos pocos y después cientos.

¡Si las cosas se ponen feas, las Whirlwind empezaran a rociar misiles!-gritó Cole.

Si las cosas se tornan difíciles debemos evacuar-respondió Ganon.

Hay tropas en el otro lado de la ribera-

Entonces pídeles que entren en acción-

Del otro lado del río empezaron a llegar proyectiles de bolter y heavy bolter acompañados de misiles. Los enemigos empezaron a responder el fuego pero fueron bloqueados por los soldados aliados. Las explosiones empezaron a surgir en todas partes. Roy se arrojó al agua seguido por Kim, John y Muriel. Adentro del agua no se podía ver mas allá de diez metros y los destellos de las armas disparando. Justo después calló por una fosa en medio del río que lo cubrió durante diez segundos. Luego salió y quedo enfrente de un enemigo. Detrás de su adversario, Kim saltó y le encajo un cuchillo donde debería estar su corazón. El enemigo calló al agua muerto. Kim traía un bulto atrás que cargaba sobre el hombro.

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Roy casi gritando debido al estruendo de la batalla.

Es Muriel-respondió Kim- Está mal herida.

Déjame ver-

El vanguard traía una puñalada cerca del corazón. Se desangraba rápidamente. Kim la había soltado y se encontraba flotando.

No dejes que nada les pase-dijo agonizando, luego se puso floja. Estaba muerta.

No puedo hacer nada yo-dijo Roy- Hay que llevársela a Yamex-

Entendido-respondió Kim.

Luego de eso, se pusieron a correr (más bien nadar) hasta llegar a tierra firme. Llevaban cargando a Muriel entre los dos cuando una explosión alcanzó a Roy. Roy calló en el cráter inmovilizado. Cuando recuperó la visión pudo divisar su brazo. Luego de eso se paso la mano por en hombro y al ver que lo que estaba en la palma de Hidra era el equivalente a sangre empezó a gritar. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a orillas del cráter donde Yamex se barrió para alcanzarlo al tiempo que disparaba con su arma láser.

¡Mi brazo!-le grito Roy.

Lamento hacerte esto amigo-suspiró. Luego disparo el arma en la herida. Roy gritó aun más.

La imagen saltó: Roy se encontraba en una camilla. Yamex lo mantenía en cirugía. Extrañamente no tenía tapabocas ni nada de lo habitual, sus ojos reflejaban su concentración. Ni siquiera estaba en un quirófano… era una carpa donde se escuchaban alaridos y sonidos de explosiones que provocaban las balas al impactar cualquier cosa.

La imagen saltó:

**Comprobando el estado del sujeto… estable**

**Conectando con implantes… conectados**

**Función cerebral… activa**

En eso despertó. Miro a su alrededor durante unos segundos hasta ubicarse. Se rasco la nuca con la mano izquierda. Inmediatamente después, se sorprendió. Miro un balde relleno de agua por lo menos a 100c. Se arrastro hacia la cubeta. Introdujo su mano en el agua y la sacó sin el menor cambio. Introdujo la otra y al contacto la saco con quemaduras no tan grabes.

No puede ser…-se levantó frente a un espejo y vio que en su cara traía un implante idéntico al de Meia… pero este no era adorno. Su cara se veía mucho mayor, tenía una cicatriz que la recorría de forma transversal y una barba de candado. Su cabello era tan largo como para llegar a sus hombros- ¡Por el emperador!-golpeo el suelo y lo destrozó- ¡Mierda!-

En eso Yamex entro en la carpa.

Si. Ya despertaste-

¿Qué me hiciste?- Roy se encontraba furioso y había contenido toda esa ira para hacer una sola pregunta.

Te salvé la vida- interrumpió Yamex- Y te devolví al combate-

Mejor hubiera sido que me mataras-

Aun estoy a tiempo de corregir ese error-

¿Qué mas me pusiste?-

¿Qué te importa?-

¡Dímelo!-

Aghh- suspiró- Todo el brazo, un pulmón, cuatro costillas y un corazón-

Roy se sentó en lo primero que encontró, luego se tapo el rostro con las manos. Entre toda esa soledad interrumpió la voz de Cole. Había entrado desde hace ya 30 minutos y estaba escuchando toda la conversación. Con ella se encontraba Shane que estaba sentada en un banco al lado de la entrada.

¡Hermano!-grito mientras lo abrazaba- ¡No te moriste¡No te moriste¡Yamex te salvó la vida!-

Roy se quedo mirando a Yamex mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Su expresión reflejada en una plataforma metálica detrás de Yamex, indicaba que aun seguía molesto con el. Yamex, por otro lado, le devolvía la mirada con indiferencia. Era lógico. El había cumplido con su parte y se notaba que lo hacía de forma profesional. Sin que todos estuvieran felices por ello o no… era un medico admirable.

La imagen saltó: Todos estaban sentados en mesas bastante larga que tenía como cuatro metros. Eran cerca de cinco filas divididas en dos columnas con Ganon enfrente. Roy estaba tomando nota e la primera fila mientras que les explicaba a el y a otros cincuenta oficiales señalando un mapa relleno de coordenadas en diferentes posiciones.

Los rebeldes se movilizan con la ventaja del tiempo. No tendremos la oportunidad de contactar refuerzos preparados al campo de combate… tendremos que resistir mientras nos llegan los refuerzos. Obtendremos el tiempo estimado de llegada dentro de unas semanas. Podremos resistir durante un tiempo en lo que nos dicen si vendrán en poco o largo tiempo. Entretanto debemos empezar a cavar trincheras-

Todos discutieron un rato apunando en las libretas mientras que su capitán se sentaba en un banco detrás de un escritorio. ¿Sería una decepción o una gran idea? Nadie sabe. Lo que si se sabe es que el discurso levantaba sospechas, intriga y sobre todo curiosidad. Era algo un poco delicado para tratar con su amigo pero sobre todo con los soldados. Auque sus compañeros seguro que entenderían casi toda la situación.

Adentro de la carpa en la que se alojaban, todos estaban entristecidos con la muerte de Muriel. El ambiente era mucho más sombrío del de la primera vez. Rowlings estaba mirando al suelo mientras que el resto de sus compañeros solo intentaban disipar la emoción desconsoladora que había en el ambiente.

No entiendo como pudo ser- Empezó John- La puñalada estaba fuera de lugar-

¿Qué eres un principiante?-se volvió Yamex- Te lo explicare de todas maneras: Los vanguards son fabricados con piezas que incluyen sistemas de cómputo a base de Faxis. Cuando algo traspasa la armadura y daña los sistemas, el piloto se be afectado de la misma manera que el vanguard. En otras palabras si el vanguard pierde un dedo tú también lo harás dentro de la cabina. Esto también influye en los movimientos del vanguard sobre la maniobrabilidad en tierra excepto por que tu sentirás todo lo que le ordenes hacer con tu mente… pero esto solo funciona si dos Vanguard pelean simultáneamente y los Faxis son de diferente calibre, o se encuentran en un rango mínimo de 30Tm-

¿Tm?-

Terometros. Cien mi millones de Kilómetros.-

¿Tanto?-

Si tanto. Es la unidad mas grande de medida inventada por el hombre-

Chicos…- interrumpió Roy- Tenemos predicamentos…-

La imagen saltó: Roy se encontraba corriendo en medio de una trinchera con la lluvia cayendo. A su alrededor se escuchaba el tronar de cientos de bolters que enviaban fuego y lo recibían. Las explosiones de enfrente de la trinchera resonaban y aventaban tierra en todas direcciones. Los guerreros por los que pasaba de largo se encontraban disparando al frente sin pausa alguna. Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse en un descaso donde lo estaban esperando sus camaradas. Black estaba apuntando a los edificios de enfrente de la trinchera.

¿Lo tienes?- le preguntó Cole.

No, aún no- Black siguió apuntando al vacío.

¿Lo tienes o no lo tienes?- preguntó John, que estaba sentado al lado de Black.

Church. A ver si puedes hacerlo salir- dijo Black ignorando a john.

Entonces Church no dudó en abandonar la trinchera y empezar a bailar alegremente. De la cobertura de los edificios empezaron a salir incontables disparos. Los bolters iluminaban escondites oscuros donde había vanguards esperando una oportunidad así. Black no perdió tiempo. Empezó a disparar seguido a tiempo que barios destellos desaparecían con el mismo ritmo. Cuando todo eso hubo acabado, Church se metió de un salto en la trinchera.

Church dirigió la mirada hacia John que se encontraba rezando con una estatuilla del primarca del capitulo Roboute Guilliman. Para ese entonces todos ya estaban fuera de los S.A. y se encontraban sentados mojándose en la lluvia sin nada para cubrirse. Parecía que Church quería pescar un resfriado con la escasa ropa que tenía con apenas las portas armas que contenían su chucillo y su espada. Su C.A. tenía más armadura que ella tenía ropa. Su armadura era de tono café claro y tenía puntos blancos en las articulaciones. También poseía una katana en la parte posterior y un bolter ligero en la mano izquierda.

No me engañas- le dijo a John- Yo se que tu procedes de los milicianos. Y también se que no merecerías adorar a alguien así como Guilliman perteneces a los Space Marines… deja de ser una molestia y deja de fingir que eres algo en esta batalla que no es un limpiabotas-

John desenvainó un cuchillo al tiempo que se paraba en posición amenazadora y gritaba maldiciones a la asesina.

¡Tú vas a morir hoy!-

¡Sargento John!- la voz del capitán Ganon lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera amenazando a Church.

Capitán…- John se dirigió hacia Ganon con la misma pose amenazadora. Cole se intentó acercar a John, tal vez para pararlo, pero Black la detuvo.

¿Si soldado?-

Tengo tres cosas de las cuales quejarme-

Procede-

La primera es que ya estoy arto de luchar…- John se paro para observar algo detrás de su capitán que traía cerca de seis comandantes como escolta. Todos se voltearon para observar un Space marine parado con su bolter apuntando hacia el suelo. Dejaron e prestarle atención a esta imagen para proseguir con las quejas.

Decías…-

Si… ¡Estoy arto de matar alienígenas, rebeldes o la puta que los pareo!- todos excepto Ganon se agacharon enseguida por una explosión cercana- La segunda es que cuando me enliste nunca me dijeron que no me podía retirar-

¿Y la tercera?-

Es que… ya llevo un tiempo aquí y…-

¿Si?-

¡Que ni a my ni estos soldados se nos ha pagado en cinco meses¡Cinco meses!- John alzó la mano en forma de puño- Conozco a la gente como usted que no le falta el crédito pero… ¿Nosotros que?-

Ganon torció el gesto en señal de molestia, luego empezó a caminar en círculos unos minutos con la mirada de ira de John sobre el. Se detuvo, se giró hacia John y dijo.

La primera es fácil- empezó Ganon- ¿Te gustaría ver nuestra galaxia en el caos?-

No señor-

Entonces… ¿De que te quejas?- el capitán empezó a caminar alrededor de John al tiempo que le decía la segunda respuesta- ¿Sabes por que somos Space marines¡Para vivir de la lucha! Es lo unico que nos mantiene justo junto a Emperador y mas cerca de su gracia: matar y morir de lamisca forma que matamos. Es lo unico para lo que esta ubicado nuestra anatomía-

¿Y la tercera?-

Ni a my ni a nuestro señor del capitulo se les ha pagado en el tiempo que has descrito- dejó de rodear a John para dirigirse al resto- ¡Esta resistencia acaba hoy! Si tienen mas quejas… ¡Supérenlas!-

Luego de eso se dirigió específicamente a Roy. Sus comandantes aún seguían en el pasillo discutiendo entre ellos. Un capitán tenía el rango suficiente como para ordenarle a comandantes de diversas compañías y decirles que hacer. Ganon no perdió tiempo. Instaló un catalejo en la pared del pasillo y le hizo a Roy una seña para que se acercara.

Puede que esto ya no dure cinco meses- le dijo a su padre.

Los tiros cesaron por toda la trinchera. Los vanguards salieron en el lado enemigo. Eran demasiados. Decenas de miles estaban enfrente de la trinchera de los Space Marines. Sus fuerzas eran mixtas desde vanguards idénticos al de Hibiki hasta vandreads que pudieran caminar.

Ganon salió del otro lado de la trinchera seguido de todos sus compatriotas. Aparte de los Ultramarines de armadura azul y dorado con la omega blanca había otros con otras pigmentaciones: en el flanco derecho, rojo completamente con una gota de sangre halada de los Ángeles Sangrientos. En el flanco izquierdo, otros de gris con hombreas negras y con una insignia de lobo con una clase de pellejo de algún animal peludo colgando de la izquierda. Aquellos eran los Lobos Espaciales.

Ganon y los otros capitanes, se posaron enfrente de sus guerreros para iniciar la "negociación" con el bando enemigo. Los lideres opuestos fueron a su encuentro. Había ya guerreros desplegados enfrente de la trinchera pero cuando Roy miró hacia atrás vio que solo era una fracción de ejército.

El C.A. de Ganon era estándar para capitanes: era idéntico a sus congéneres excepto por su armadura dorada y la capa roja que caía de sus hombros.

Si Roy se comparaba con sus compañeros, no era diferente de ellos excepto por la mochila que normalmente usaban para impulsarse, los pigmentos verdes y los cuernos de las hombreras. Todos sus hermanos de batalla tenían en una mano un arma y en la otra un bolter. Salvo por las ramas mas pesadas, todos tenían armas a las cuales no hacía falta preguntar sus nombres pues eran obvios… todos portaban hachas de mano, espadas florecientes que eran rodeadas por una clase de energía parecida a electricidad pero, al parecer, mas potente e incandescente que un faxis; por ultimo, y la mas rara de todas, estaba una espada a la que se le podía llamar espada cierra. Esta última despertó gran curiosidad en los "observadores de recuerdos" que habían hurtado la memoria de Roy.

¡Estamos aquí para echar a estos invasores de nuestro planeta en nombre del poderoso Eliphas el heredero!- gritó el enemigo en todas las frecuencias de sus atacantes.

¿Echar¿Invasores?- arremedó Ganon entre risas- ¡Ustedes serán invasores por abandonar al sagrado emperador en la tierra!-

¡Que tu Emperador se pudra en la mierda de su trono!- le dijo uno de los soldados enemigos. Luego empezaron a reír pero no fue duradero, pues Black le voló la cabeza con un tiro certero.

Bajo las reglas del combate moderno… ¡Yo los desafío "elegidos del Emperador"!- retó el líder enemigo.

Bajo las reglas del combate moderno aceptamos- respondió Ganon.

Cuando Ganon hubo tomado posición en su ejército, todos hicieron sus presentaciones: Los Ángeles Sangrientos gritaron desaforadamente, los Lobos Espaciales aullaron a todo pulmón y los Ultramarines entonaron una oración de batalla a alguien llamado Roboute Guilliman como un coro de gritos desafiantes que aumentaban su volumen.

Entonces todos corrieron a máxima velocidad hacia los bandos contrarios al tiempo que disparaban sus bolters. Los enemigos hicieron lo mismo. Ambas fracciones del ejército que se aproximaban a pelear, se disparaban al tiempo que avanzaban hasta llegar a la distancia correcta donde los bolters de las primeras líneas quedaron agotados. Entonces se lanzaron unos contra otros.

Los vanguards, inexpertos en su mayoría, soltaron sus armas y se concentraron en taclear a sus oponentes y en unos segundos casi todos estaban peleando desde el suelo. Los Space Marines, demasiado experimentados, acabaron con la mayoría ellos solos sin que siquiera los hirieran, pero los novicios eran los que pronto caían al suelo y empezaban a luchar por sus vidas. Por suerte Roy no se encontraba entre estos, así que le fue relativamente fácil sobrevivir al choque inicial.

Entre toda la matanza, Ganon se paseaba como en un parque matando a diestro y siniestro enemigos que no aguantaban sus ataques. Ya se le habían acabado las municiones del bolter así que usaba una espada sierra. A la par con su espada runica, misma que Roy había desenvainado recientemente en la actualidad. Todos los que lo atacaban no duraban mas de cuatro golpes en su contra pues ya estaba claro que ese tipo de espadas podían partir las armaduras al tiempo tenían la facultad de achicharrar todo con lo que hacían contacto sus hojas.

Roy se encontraba matando agresores (solo agresores) que cometían la equivocación de enfrentar sus cuchillos con su espada sierra. En eso se detuvo para mirar como asesinaba su padre, sin piedad alguna a sus adversarios. Pero en esa distracción un enemigo lo tiró al suelo. Antes de que su enemigo siquiera pudiera darle el golpe de gracia, el capitán de nuestro protagonista, lo apartó de una patada en las costillas. El inexperto que controlaba el vanguard (idéntico al de Hibiki salvo por un tatuaje) dejó que el miedo se apoderara de el, por lo que intento arrastrarse pero Ganon no lo dejó. Le propinó espadazos con su espada sierra mientras el indefenso piloto dejo que sus brazos (o mas bien los del vanguard) lo cubrieran por instinto. Ganon le dio espadazos hasta que le cortó un brazo y luego lo acribilló a golpes con la misma espada.

Levántate soldado- le ordenó- Esto aún no acaba-

Roy se puso de pie. La armadura de Ganon estaba totalmente manchada de lo que debería ser la sangre de los vanguards. Ya había perdido el brillo dorado que había quedado suplantado por los chorros negros de fluidos vitales usados por las maquinas enemigas.

La batalla prosiguió hasta parar unos instantes. Roy fue apartando a sus hermanos y enemigos hasta llegar al epicentro donde ocurrían los hechos. Su capitán había atravesado al líder enemigo con la espada de energía. Antes de siquiera moverse, tomó la espada sierra y lo partió a la mitad transversalmente. No importase cuanto se moviera, la espada de Ganon seguía bajando. Cuando por fin terminó, recogió el cadáver de un brazo y lo alzo en señal de triunfo.

¡Miren a quien tengo bajo mi espada!- exclamo.

Ganon siguió matando todo a su paso al tiempo que los enemigos empezaban a escasear. Todos los que ya habían matado suficiente solo dejaban de hacerlo. Había que reunir energías. Todavía no terminaba la batalla y lejos de eso, solo se habían encontrado las avanzadas de ambos ejércitos de las trincheras impacientes por matar…

Roy estaba matando al último enemigo cuando uno de los Lobos Espaciales le arrojó una lanza, la cual agarró con habilidad. Justo después se percató de lo que sucedía. Todos los sobrevivientes estaban formándose para atacar en falange. Los enemigos imitaban la maniobra. Las avanzadas de ambos ejércitos ya se habían encontrado. Pero aun faltaba el resto del grueso de los mismos.

Todos los Space Marines se habían subido de la trinchera. En lugar de estar en la misma formación que los primeros, estos iban agrupados por tropas en forma de legión que avanzaban marchando con la armas desenvainadas. Los estandartes alzados al tiempo que su avance era implacable pero lento. Ahí era donde entraba la avanzada. Tenían que desmoronar la filas enemigas, no importase las bajas en el bando aliado.

Roy se removió del frente al tiempo que bajaba la lanza y se dedicaba mas a observar como ambas líneas chocaban dejando casi el triple de muertos que con el primer impacto. Las lanzas penetraban en las armaduras con tanta eficacia que asesinaron por puro impacto mas que por puntería u otros conceptos que resultaron efímeros cuando las líneas de vanguards caían al suelo muertos.

Entre todo, Roy se aparto de la línea ofensiva para integrarse en las tropas de avance. Tomo un estandarte con la omega de los Ultramarines y una espada sierra, y comenzó a avanzar con sus hermanos que entonaban himnos a Roboute Guilliman mientras abatían enemigos con sus armas. Los rebeldes seguían atacando pero sus ataques estaban desorganizados debido a que los Space Marines de avance habían desmoronado la formación enemiga a costa de sus vidas. El avance siguió hasta que los rebeldes hubieran muerto en su desesperada lucha por sobrevivir. Algunos habían huido pero murieron a causa de las balas de bolters. Los que consiguieron huir a la ciudad, fueron rastreados por escuadras de marines armados con una especie de bolters alargados, tanto que usaban dos manos para cargarlo y apuntar pero aun así necesitaban increíble fuerza para cargarlo, que se conectaban con su mochila por donde pasaban las balas pasaban para recargar el gran cargador que casi llegaba al suelo. Su poder destructivo era comparable solo con los lanzagranadas y las bazoocas. Les llamaban bolters de asalto por la potencia que tenían y la eficacia de disparo.

Roy solo regreso a las tiendas. En cuanto bajó del vanguard, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Ganon. Su velocidad con la cual se dirigía hacia la tienda era demasiado forzada. No se detenía ante nada. En su respiración se podía notar que tenía una furia dentro que había explotado cuando el trance de adrenalina de la batalla se había calmado. ¿Por qué debía de estar así?

Entro en la tienda azotando, si hubiera puerta. Su capitán estaba sentado frente a un espejo. Solo mirándose perdiendo la vista en lo que hubiesen de ser sus recuerdos. En tanto se miraba jugaba con una placa de memoria personal igual a la de Roy entre sus dedos. En su reflejo se podía distinguir que solo mantenía la vista en esa placa.

¿Por que?- exclamó Roy. Ganon solo dejo de jugar con la placa y dirigió la vista hacia Roy- Por qué lo mataste-

¿Debí esperar que el me matara?-

No. Debiste dejarlo con vida-Roy desvió su mirada un segundo-Por qué-

Ganon se le puso enfrente y lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos no despedían temor ni duda así como piedad o humanismo. Su rostro mostró la expresión de contener su ira pero sin perder el toque de seriedad y cinismo. Tomo suspiró de manera formal y su rostro pareció aminorar la carga.

Por que quise- así de cortante fue su respuesta- podría darte mil razones más pero estaría mintiendo- retrocedió unos pasos hasta su escritorio y saco de uno de los cajones una imagen que contempló durante barios segundos hasta que por fin subió la mirada de nuevo.

Eres despreciable- le dijo Roy con odio.

Soy lo que serás-

¡Mentira!-

¿Y crees que puedes evadir un destino como este?- le dijo después de reír unos segundos.

Trataré-

Que inocente eres aún para ser teniente de la orgullosa primera compañía de los Adeptus Astartes- todos lo espectadores actuales se preguntaron al unísono ¿Qué es un Adeptus Astartes?

Y tú eres un bárbaro despiadado que sería digno de compararse con Magnus…-

Si yo fuera Magnus te habría devorado al nacer-

¿Debo de agradecer tu compasión?-

Si estas en mi contra si-

¿Como aquel que te la rogó hace dos horas?-

Si quieres llegar a mi puesto deberás aprender unas cuantas cosas sobre la vida de un Space Marine-

Y eso es…-

Que la piedad no existe en ti ni en tus enemigos-

¿A que te refieres… padre?-

¿Quieres hacer este trabajo¡Endurécete de una vez!- le gritó en la cara. Roy no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se limitó a retroceder un paso- Tengo mas cosas que hacer y mas importantes que estar discutiendo con tigo-

Dicho esto, Roy se salió de la tienda tremendamente impactado y molesto. Más que cuando entró. La reacción de todos los espectadores fue de la misma clase. ¡¿Padre?! Todo cobraba sentido… o parte de el. Nadie podía creérselo. ¡Pero que pesado! Increíble que halla gente así Pensamientos de esos recorrían toda la tripulación.

Roy ya había caminado veinte metros cuando un marine pasó al lado de él bastante apresurado con una placa de datos entre manos. Entró en la tienda de Ganon. Roy solo ignoró este suceso y siguió su camino. Cuando estaba unos 200 metros más adelante, las alarmas sonaron con fuerza. Todos se reunieron alrededor de las pantallas disponibles. La imagen de su capitán salió en la pantalla.

Señores…hubo una emergencia-

La imagen saltó: Roy escribía en un banco pegado a una pared de tierra. De pronto una explosión sacudió el suelo y cientos de quilos de tierra cayeron dentro de la trinchera, pero no le importó. Siguió escribiendo. Un soldado se le acercó. Su figura parecía más escuálida a comparación de la tremenda masa corporal de Roy.

¿Algún mensaje señor?- le preguntó.

Si. Para Imyr- le contestó Roy.

Yo también le pediría matrimonio si es la que yo creo que era-

¿Y cual cree que era?-

La del puerto en Kronus II-

Aunque descubriste mis futuros planes… no, no lo haré… por ahora-

¿Por qué no ahora?-

Su amante acaba de morir. Estas son mis condolencias-

¿No hablara de…-

Si. Cordler… el comisario principiante-

¿Cómo murió señor?-

Esos bastardos lo crucificaron y lo montaron en sus vehículos- Roy envolvió la carta con papel de color amarillento y se la dio al soldado- Los asesiné por eso-

¡Ya recuerdo! Tu fuiste el que tomó el lanzallamas y disparó por el sitio del artillero-

¡No tan alto!- Roy le echó una mirada a Ganon que se la devolvió con más aprobación que antes. Roy solo frunció el ceño- Hay admiradores- susurró.

Entiendo… Bueno teniente primero, haré que su carta le llegue a su prometida- con esto el soldado se fue.

La imagen salto: Roy estaba saliendo de una plataforma hacia un muelle. El suelo era de adoquines y al fondo se veían personas con ropajes de todo tipo manteniendo respeto entre ellos y los arbites que guardaban la línea entre los civiles y los recién llegados. De entre todas las personas, solo una llamó su atención.

¡Roy¡Por el Emperador, estas vivo!- una chica de unos veinticinco años se acercó corriendo hacia él. Traía un vestido rojo con un sombrero medio elegante puesto. En lo que corría su sombrero se cayó y dejó al descubierto su pelo de plata. Sus ojos gris tormenta lo miraron fijamente.

¡Imyr!- exclamó mientras tiraba su saco maleta y la hermosa joven se le echaba encima. Los espectadores no supieron como pero logró tirar a Roy al suelo. Ahí quedaron mirándose tiernamente en el suelo.

La imagen saltó: Roy, Imyr y Black estaban sentados en una mesa dentro de una terraza comiendo. Roy no había pedido nada excepto un baso de agua. Black estaba recargada en su asiento, cruzada de piernas y mirando a los dos desde un punto medio. Imyr, por otra parte miraba fijamente a roy. Parecía que esa mirada coqueta le salía por pura naturaleza y su lado había un niño que comía un plato de carne realmente extraño. Detrás, en la siguiente mesa que habían pegado sus amigos a la suya, estaban el resto de ellos que habían pedido platos que su bolsillo podía pagar.

Lamento do de tu novio- empezó Roy.

Descuida- respondió Imyr- Ya lo superé… murió por el bien del imperio- mientras que lo decía, Roy se fijó en el niño sentado a su lado. Parecía de 7 años y estaba paseando su miada de asombro por todo el escuadrón.

¿Es tu hijo?-

¿Quién, Myko? No solo es mi asistente- respondió Imyr- lo saque de las calles para que me ayude y a cambio yo lo trato como un hijo-

¿Y sirve para hacer pasteles?-

Pues es bastante dedicado a lo que hace-

Seguro que si. Le enseñaste tu-

La imagen salto: Roy se encontraba parado frente a la ventana observando la luz de la ciudad. El resto de las luces de la habitación e incluso de la casa estaban apagadas. Su mirada estaba inspeccionando todo el paisaje de afuera mientras que pensamientos recorrían su cabeza subiendo por su cuerpo y revoloteando en al no encontrar donde salir: eran sus demonios. Se agazapaban con las ideas de su padre y de que, aunque no lo aceptara, se estaba volviendo alguien como él.

No. Jamás lo permitiría. Nunca dejaría que la senda de su padre lo consumiera hasta volverse lo que él tanto odiaba. Apretó los puños y carraspeó los dientes. Soltó un gruñido de frustración apenas lo suficientemente alto como para no despertar a los demás en la estancia. No permitiría que los pensamientos de su padre lo contaminaran. En su interior se podía divisar, por simple inspección, como los demonios de su padre lo estaban consumiendo. Por lo que se había visto más actualmente que los demonios de su padre habían ganado.

¿Roy¿Eres tu?- pregunto la voz de Imyr- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora¿Acaso nunca duermes?-

Nunca he encontrado descanso por completo aunque lo intente- respondió sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

No entiendo-

Veras: cuando somos sometidos a las modificaciones genéticas nos implantan algo en el cerebro… no se que sea pero se lo que hace… nos mantiene despiertos aún en el sueño mas profundo de todos- al decir esto, casi todo perdió el sentido en el momento en el que le robaban la memoria.

Sigo sin entender-

Aunque podamos forzarnos al estasis, solo la mitad de nuestro cerebro se mantiene inactiva. Nuestros sentidos mejorados nos despiertan a la más mínima vibración o sonido-

Entonces debe ser molesto conciliar el sueño para ti-

Si, en teoría lo es-

Mira el cielo ¿no es hermoso?-

Si. Es tan apacible como lo eran los lagos Arnsthar en Tarak. Desde cualquier punto se veían dos cielos: uno arriba de otro-

¿Y que les pasó?-

Orkos… atacaron el planeta en gran numero, tanto que no pudimos contenerlos y…-

¿Y?-

Las naves ordenaron un bombardeo orbital que devastó toda la superficie del planeta. Aparte del daño ocasionado por lo Orkos, toda la superficie de Tarak quedó convertida del paraíso que era a un desierto estéril relleno de tantos cráteres que sería imposible contarlos-

¿Has peleado en otros lugares?-

Si, en casi todos los del imperio pero lo principal es que nunca fue el mismo capitulo de Space Marines-

¿A que te refieres?-

A que nunca he sido de un capitulo fijo: los Cicatrices Blancas, Puños Imperiales, Dragones Negros, Ángeles Sangrientos…-

Ya veo-

He peleado los 38 siglos de servicio que llevo para el imperio y solo he aprendido una cosa: Solo los muertos han visto el final de esta guerra incesante…-

Entonces esperemos que no sea así en nuestro caso-

Puede que no veamos el final pero igual hay que pelear para acercarlo a nosotros o nuestros hijos-

Espero que así sea-

Amen…-

La imagen saltó: Estaban embarcando a Roy y al resto de los Space Marines de nuevo en unas naves color negro. Había una fila de Space Marines desde la nave hasta kilómetros atrás. Roy se encontraba casi enfrente de la fila con Imyr abrazándolo. Ambos se miraban con la melancolía de la despedida.

¿De veras tienes que irte?- le preguntó Imyr con voz suave.

No será por mucho- le contestó Roy- Tres meses de ida, uno de estancia y tres meses de regreso. Estaré aquí para navidad-

Solo… cuídate ¿quieres?-

Te prometo que volveré con vida-

¿Seguro?-

Un Space Marine cumple con su promesa siempre-

Entonces estaré aquí dentro de siete meses y más te vale estar aquí también-

Me mataría yo mismo antes de llegar tarde-

Luego de eso se dirigió a la compuerta de la nave donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

La imagen saltó: Yamex estaba sentado enfrente de John mientras el reflexionaba. Estaban en un campamento en tierra firme. Según la fecha ya habían pasado los tres meses de embarco y ya debían de estar en el planeta objetivo. Regresando con John, él estaba en su atril frente a Yamex.

Entonces cuando hablamos de que estamos en el milenio cuarenta estamos equivocados…- empezó a decir.

Si, así es- Respondió Yamex.

…Por que a diferencia de lo que pensamos, los milenios imperiales duran diez veces más que los estándares, por lo cual si hablamos de milenios estándares estamos en el milenio 400-

Excelente- empezó Yamex- Ahora solo te falta escribir y estas listo-

Muy gracioso-

Señores…- interrumpió Roy- nos requieren en el centro de operaciones…-

La imagen saltó: Todos estaban de nuevo en la sala de operaciones que, por primera vez vista en el video, se encontraba al aire libre. Lo sucedido en la estancia era monitoreado por todo el campamento que quisiera enterarse de lo sucedido. Ganon estaba parado enfrente de una pantalla que desplegaba un mapa de una ciudad dividida en hectáreas y por lo que se podía ver fuera de la improvisada estancia que el planeta, o al menos el clima del área, era de la sabana.

Al menos un cuarto de areas señaladas en la cuidad estaban en rojo. Pequeñas pantallas salían de las áreas señaladas en donde se encontraban cámaras que filmaban toda el área circundante a ellas. En las imágenes que se podían ver de las cámaras estaban lo que se podían denominar un mercado de armas para vanguard, una factoría de vanguards de toda clase, un edificio monumentalmente grande y barios puestos de vigilancia vanguard donde se divisaban vehículos tan pesados como las armas de asalto o demolición que portaban lo vanguards.

En este edificio que aparece en pantalla, van a reunirse barias personas del concejo de Eliphas…- dijo Ganon mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado de la sala a otro- … Entre la gente que queremos estan lo magos del rebelde, su concejero personal, su concejero político y como 17 de sus estrategas. Lo que haremos será infiltrarnos en territorio enemigo con la 10ma Montaña de la Guardia Imperial, extraer a los objetivos y retirarnos a terreno amigo…-todas las imágenes de la pantalla se ampliaron- …Para la misión solicité capsulas de descenso, 6 naves destructoras de clase Hunter y Viper pero el Adeptus Administratum, en toda su sabiduría me dijo que no. Entonces nos organizaremos así: Yo dirigiré el convoy hasta los enemigos, la Guardia Imperial nos cubrirá con la artillería Basilisk y sus efectivos por toda la ciudad. Las legiones XIV, XVII y XX ayudarán en la extracción mientras que las otras veinte se quedarán como refuerzos. En tanto a nosotros, solo actuaremos con dos de las cincuenta legiones de nuestra 1ra compañía…-

¿Y que les pasará a las otras 48?- preguntó Black.

Serán nuestras reservas en caso de que la estrategia salga mal. Regresando al tema de la estrategia, contamos con ocho cañoneras de combate Tuntherhawk para desplegar a los marines en puestos estratégicos y la mitad de interceptores Fury para organizar las cosas. Nuestro convoy cuenta con seis Land Speeders y dos Rhino. El tiempo estimado de la operación es de hora y media. En lugar de usar las escuadras venerabas de siempre, en este caso usaremos escuadras de choque y de asalto. Partimos en media hora- con estas palabras, Ganon salió de la sala mientras encendía un puro.

La imagen saltó: Roy estaba seleccionando las armas de su Cerbo Armadura cuando se dio cuenta de que otro soldado con cara de principiante lo observaba desde una distancia prudencial. Cuando el soldado se dio cuenta de que habían detectado su presencia, apartó la vista del lugar inmediatamente. Roy acabó de poner lo que necesitaba en la lista, dejó la placa de datos en la mesa que tenía en frente y se dirigió al soldado con paso calmado.

Cual es tu nombre- le pregunto. El hombre se puso en firmes y saludo- Soy el comandante Selenius del 1er batallón de infantería de choque, a sus ordenes señor-

Selenius, cálmese- lo tranquilizó Roy- Soy en teniente primero de la 1ra compañía de este asalto. Te diré, hoy no tienes que estar tenso busca una manera de relajarte-

Lo siento pero no he estado en experiencias de combate antes de esta y me siento nervioso…-

Comprendo… dime Selenius ¿Alguna vez le has disparado a alguien?-

No- Contestó no voz algo temerosa.

Descuida, no se siente tan mal. Solo no vaciles por que si lo haces, el otro no lo hará-

Entiendo-

La imagen saltó: Todos los Space Marines estaban corriendo hacia los vehículos con los colores del capitulo en la enorme pista de aterrizaje. Ahí fue donde Roy enfocó a los vehículos: Los Rhinos eran enormes estructuras de metal prismáticos. El frente tenía integrado una defensa en forma de ariete que se encontraba debajo de una simple rejilla de ventilación que simulaba ser un visor. En la parte superior sobresalía un sitio de cañonero con un bolter de asalto integrado, es solo que en lugar de tener el cargador inmenso de siempre, tenía una especie de conexión que salía de la cámara de disparo hasta la parte del hueco.

Los Land Speeders eran un vehículo más ligero que, a diferencia del Rhino, este no contaba con ruedas sino que debitaba sobre el suelo. En vez de un bolter de asalto, estos tenían un heavy bolter en la parte de abajo. En la parte del conductor había dos Space Marines. Uno de ellos conducía y el otro tenía un arma de dos cañones que estaba integrada al vehículo. En la parte posterior había un gran hueco bastante abierto que incluía la parte superior. Por ese hueco se subían más Space Marines que, después de abordar, asomaban sus bolters por arriba.

Las Cañoneras Tuntherhawk eran lo más sobresaliente. Tenían el tamaño de la parte superior del nirvana, su figura alargada era igual prismática con dos alas con forma de prismas triangulares que sobresalían en la parte trasera y que abarcaban todo el costado de esa parte. En su lomo estaba colocado un enorme cañón que, aparte del arma principal, tenía un sinnúmero de armas equipadas en todo sitio donde hubiera espacio, incluso los rincones más mínimos de la nave.

Los interceptores Fury eran la variante más pequeña del Tuntherhawk. Ya no contaban con un lomo con cañón ni con tantas armas pero eso les daba velocidad.

Roy no se lo pensó. Subió a la Tuntherhawk casi repleta con sus compatriotas antes de que despegaran. Se buscó un lugar donde pudiera ver todo mientras el suelo se iba alejando. Luego se sacudió un poco por el repentino arranque de la nave. Toda la armada de ataque estaba arrancando al combate.

Las naves que se pudieran considerar de avance eran las aéreas que recorrían una costa con el zumbido prematuro de sus motores sonando antes de su llegada. Luego se adentraron en tierra pasando por colinas más verdes. En una de esas colinas se encontraba un niño de pie con la mano en alto. Cuando la imagen se amplió, se dieron cuenta de que era un radio lo que sostenía. ¿Estaría avisando de su llegada a los rebeldes? Eso no importaba. En pocos minutos estarían sobrevolando la ciudad.

Las Tuntherhawks regresaron a la playa donde los vehículos de tierra avanzaban sobre la ciudad. Cuando se acercaron más a la ciudad, empezaron a salir columnas de humo en diversas partes. Ya más cerca, otra flota de igual tamaño se les unió en vuelo. Sus naves de transporte eran verdes con algo de naranja. Tenían una cabina encorvada a casi 80 grados y en la panza llevaban una enorme caja con dos compuertas.

¿Po que queman esas llantas?-preguntó Selenius que estaba al lado de Roy.

Saben que venimos-le respondió Roy.

Roy se puso de pie cuando ya llegaban al objetivo marcado en su mapa. Se agarró del techo de la nave, se giró hacia sus hombres y se paró de espaldas al vacío.

¡Treinta segundos chicos!-gritó por sobre el estruendo de los motores.

El descenso empezó. La Tuntherhawk se quedo suspendida en el aire. Enormes cuerdas descendieron hacia el suelo y los Space Marines comenzaron a bajar por ellas, cuatro por cuatro. Abajo solo se empezaron a oír los disparos de bolter por todas partes mientras los escuadrones abajo cubrían las esquinas de las calles.

Selenius se agarraba de una cuerda con Roy al lado. Eran los últimos en descender de la nave de Transporte cuando el sargento aledaño a Roy le dio un golpe en la hombrera y le señaló dos rebeldes que salían de una esquina con bazoocas seguidos por una sombra que se quedo atrás.

Los dos dispararon sus armas. La Tuntherhawk esquivó ambos tiros con un brusco movimiento que hizo que Roy parara su descenso. Todos se aferraron más fuerte a las cuerdas excepto Selenius que calló de cabeza desde toda la altura de la Tuntherhawk.

En ese preciso instante, Roy le ofreció la mano a Selenius pero llego tarde y solo los dedos de Roy rozaron a los de Selenius mientras caía de cabeza a su horrible destino. Luego del shock de la caída de Selenius, Roy bajó de la cuerda con increíble velocidad y se posó al lado del comandante caído. Inspeccionó todos lo sitios posibles buscando un hipotecario y precisamente encontró a Yamex en una esquina con un bolter disparando casi a siegas por el polvo que había levantado la Tuntherhawk durante su estancia.

¡Yamex!-le gritó por la frecuencia- ¡Hay un herido!-

Yamex llegó corriendo y se barrió mientras disparaba a las apenas visibles sombras detrás de el.

¿Dónde le dieron?-preguntó.

No le dieron, se calló-respondió Roy sobre el estruendo de la batalla- ¡Sargento Tikardius!- gritó mientras volteaba a buscarlo con la mirada.

Si señor- respondió el Space Marine con un bolter pequeño en mano.

Tú y la escuadra de Tartius protegerán la esquina. La escuadra de Cardinus y yo nos llevaremos al herido a terreno capturado-

Dicho esto Yamex y Roy se llevaron a Selenius al edificio objetivo seguidos por doce Space Marines. Al llegar al puno de reunión encontraron a Ganon con como siete escuadras protegiendo la entrada del edifico. Decenas de hombres salían encorvados y con las manos en la nuca mientras soldados armados con AK-41 los seguían apresurándolos para que se subieran a los Rhinos.

El edificio donde estaban era una pieza arquitectónica totalmente cúbica. En el pórtico frontal, había dos hileras de siete columnas que sostenían 200 metros de la estructura superior donde se cubrían las Cerbo Armaduras de los Space Marines. A los lados de la enorme estancia del palacio, había muros almenados que ocultaban la fortaleza del fondo. Detrás de los muro había puestos de cobertura y bunkers por donde se asomaban los cañones de ametralladoras pesadas. Estaban colocados intercaladamente con baterías de morteros en horizontal desde los muros hacia un hangar del cual sobresalían doce puestos de francotiradores.

Ganon estaba frete al pórtico y antes del convoy. Paseaba su mirada desde su maquina por los soldados que se asomaban desde los Land Speeders para disparar ráfagas de muerte a los enemigos en los tejados y los que avanzaban hacia ellos. Roy y los doce Space Marines se la aproximaron con el comandante herido cargándolo en una camilla improvisada con vigas.

¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Ganon.

Se calló señor-le respondió Yamex.

Pónganlo en el Land Speeder ¡Rápido!-

Luego de eso se volteó hacia los soldados a pie de la Guardia Imperial.

Capitán ¿Cuánto tardas?-empezó.

Cinco minutos-le respondieron.

¡Nada tarda cinco minutos, sáquenos de aquí ya!-

Luego de eso puso al centro de mando en la línea.

¡Primer convoy saliendo!-tres Land Speeders y un Rhino encendieron sus motores.

Entonces Roy contactó a Church.

Church, quiero que vayas con el convoy-

Pero…-

Necesitarán una asesina con puntería indeleble en ellos-

Bueno pero no creas que me saldré del combate así de fácil-dijo después de suspirar de decepción.

Yo también te adoro ¡Ahora sube!-

Sin más, Church se trepó en el primer convoy de un salto. Los Land Speeders salieron volando por enfrente del Rhino y se perdieron por las calles con los soldados disparando en todas direcciones.

En el aire, la Tuntherhawk se encontraba volando de regreso a la base sin advertir la presencia de rebeldes que la vigilaban desde el suelo. Uno de ellos tenía un lanzagranadas el cual lo apuntó a los motores de la nave. Era la unica oportunidad que tendrían de derribar una nave de esas. El piloto solo estaba cerrando la vista hacia la base, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los aparatos lógicos indicaban que estaba a tiro. Todo por salir de aquel infierno para regresar con refuerzos.

El vanguard apretó el gatillo de su arma y de ella salieron dos misiles con puna explosiva hacia los motores de la nave. La nave, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, giró sobre su eje de modo que esquivó el primero. El segundo impactó directamente sobre su cañón del lomo y penetró directo en la caja de municiones, lo cual hizo explotar toda esa área, dañó una de las alas y los tres motores que se encontraban atrás.

La aeronave se desplomó como un meteoro con cola de fuego. El desesperado piloto hizo unas cuantas maniobras para tratar de aterrizar en terreno abierto y seleccionó una plaza donde se intersecaban cuatro caminos. En todas las esquinas había renegados esperando el gran momento: saquear un vehículo enemigo estrellado. Para su mala suerte, la nave desplegó estabilizadores y motores en la parte contraría para maniobrar la inevitable caída. Por fin, la nave descendió con un estampido sobre el centro de la plaza. Los interceptores Fury, maniobraron para enfocar la nave caída. Luego le enviaron un mensaje al capitán.

El capitán de la 1ra compañía de Space Marines recibió la terrible noticia mientras se cubría detrás del otro Rhino para asegurar la extracción de los hombres. Su cara se contrajo de la desesperación e impotencia que sintió. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo rápido o no lo lograría… de pronto, una idea salió de lo mas profundo de su ser. Él no podía irse pero Roy tenía tres escuadras a su disposición. Así pues abrió un canal de comunicación hacia Roy que se encontraba con sus hombres a tres vehículos de distancia.

Roy- lo llamó- hay un Tuntherhawk caído como a dos kilómetros de aquí. Tu y tus hombres irán tras el-

Esta bien pero necesitaré apoyo si boy a entrar en ese lugar hostil- respondió Roy.

Bien-Ganon abrió el canal de Black- Black, quiero que tomes un batallón de hombres de la Guardia Imperial y cubras a…-

Roy y sus hombres ya habían partido. Solo habían dejado a Kim y a John cubriendo la esquina. La unica forma en la que Roy podía enfocar a su capitán, era por medio de la cámara en la cabina del Land Speeder.

A…- le espetó Black.

…Quiero que tomes a esos hombres y alcances a Roy-acabó de decir Ganon.

Capitán. Ya estamos todos arriba…-el soldado calló al suelo aturdido cuando un lanzacohetes reventó entre los vehículos.

¡Entonces larguémoslos de aquí!-exclamó Ganon en cuanto se recupero de la explosión. Luego se giró a Black- Vamos Black. Le diré al Señor del Capitulo que esta estrategia se fue a la mierda. Ahora ¡Corre!-

Roy serró la pantalla de la cámara. Estaban ingresando a un pasillo de 500 metros al menos. Todos estaban alerta. Por cualquier parte se podían escuchar enemigos. De pronto se abrió un canal de comunicación.

Teniente 1ero Roy. Soy el capitán del Fury **Guerra sagrada**…-empezó la transmisión.

Si, si… ¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Roy con enojo. Ya casi llegaban al final del pasillo.

Hay una concentración ce enemigos bastante fuerte marchando al lado de ustedes y un puesto de vigilancia al fondo del pasillo. Parece que los enemigos se dirigen a su objetivo señor-luego de eso, la señal se cerró.

Al terminar de oír el mensaje, Roy se pego a la pared y le indicó a los soldados que lo seguían, que hicieran lo mismo. Avanzó unos cuanto pasos y el fuego pesado de una ametralladora montada en un Jeep escala vanguard, acribilló toda la esquina. Pedazos de pared, ventanas rotas, todo lo que estuviera en la esquina quedó arrasado, hasta cierta profundidad en el edificio, por la primera ráfaga de balas.

Roy salió de su cobertura para arrojar una granada. El artefacto, calló en un puesto de ametralladora que cubría una esquina cercana al vehículo. Al cañonero del lugar no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el explosivo destruyera el puesto con la maquina aún agarrando su arma de la cual, solo sobrevivieron sus brazos.

Se escuchó e rugir de los motores de una aeronave detrás ellos. El **Guerra Sagrada** recorrió el pasillo en menos de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Lanzó un misil hacia el puesto enemigo. El artefacto voló por el aire más rápido que la vista y acertó en medio de la cobertura enemiga convirtiéndola en una masa de fuego. Roy no pudo hacer nada excepto saludar al caza antes de continuar.

En la cámara de Black: estaban atrincherados detrás de ruinas de lo que antes eran apartamentos pero ahora eran pequeñas formaciones de escombros. Fuera de ahí era un campo abierto que estaba dividido por zagas en las que había pilares de basura acumulados. Más al fondo se encontraba una estructura, una fortificación rebelde demasiado alta en la que se destacaban agujeros por donde solo salía el cañón de una ametralladora pesada que disparaba ráfaga tras ráfaga de proyectiles para reducir su parapeto cada vez más.

Al norte del enorme terreno baldío con la unica torre de vigía. Cruzaba una calle que los sacaría de allí hacia la zona del accidente. Les quedaba recto desde la barricada pero salir de ahí era un suicidio con el fuego de semejante arma sobre ellos. Black se dirigió a sus hombres. Eran todos de la 10ma Montaña pero igual los podía usar como recursos valiosos.

¡Sargento!-le dijo al hombre que tenía detrás- boy a salir. Cuando lo haga, cúbranme-

Dicho esto, Black dejó la trinchera y corrió por la planicie de basura hasta llegar a la primera zanja. Justo ahí le arrojó una granada a la ventana del cañonero. Segundos después de que el objeto se perdiera en el aire, una explosión salió del agujero del parapeto enemigo. Había acertado.

Después de esa demostración de lo que podía hacer, todos sus hombres corrieron hasta llegar a la calle de salida. Luego dolaron hacia la izquierda pegados a los edificios. Del otro lado de la calle.

En la pantalla de Ganon: se encontraban maniobrando los vehículos entre el ajetreado territorio enemigo. De cada esquina salían más y más rebeldes. Era difícil permanecer en línea recta debido a que todos los enemigos salían de cada intersección. Justo por eso y por la ruta, debían girar en cada esquina para destruir a cualquier bolsa de resistencia.

Estaban a una docena de giros más, cuando de una de las esquinas, salió un escuadrón enemigo armado con bolters. Los desesperados atacantes dispararon al azar contra el cañonero del Rhino antes de que los acribillaran. Solo un tiro acertó y derribó al cañonero adentro del Rhino. De la esquina contraria salió otro escuadrón con armamento pesado al tiempo que todo el resto de rebeldes se posicionaba en los tejados para completar la emboscada.

Una bazooca. El disparo de esta arma penetró en el blindaje del Rhino pero no explotó sino que mató al conductor. Entonces el convoy se paró en seco. Todos descendieron de los vehículos. Ganon paseaba la mirada por la calle que se había convertido, repentinamente, en línea de tiro. Justo entonces se enfocó a un soldado caído al que Ganon le posó la mirada antes de al Rhino.

Al pobre hombre lo habían partido en dos. Solo quedaba la mitad de arriba. Ganon se le acercó. Los señaladotes de vida decían que estaba a punto de morir. Milagrosamente seguía vivo. Aquel cadáver viviente solo logró articular una palabra antes de que su vanguard perdiera todos los fluidos vitales y el ser de adentro pereciera.

Dile a mis hijas…-frenó en seco antes de intentar incorporarse- …Que estaré bien…-luego de eso su pulso cesó. Ganon llamó al apotecario más cercano para cerciorarse de que había muerto. Luego, dos soldados se llevaron al Space Marine muerto.

Luego de eso se dirigió a la puerta principal del Rhino, agujereada. En cuanto la abrió el soldado muerto le calló encima con el misil incrustado en el pecho. Ganon pudo esquivar el cadáver a tiempo. Se giró a la Cerbo Armadura al fondo del Rhino, abrió el canal de comunicaciones y se dirigió al asustado hombre.

¿Qué paso?-preguntó sobre el rugido del combate.

Nos dieron desde la esquina y corrieron… señor, el piloto murió-respondió el soldado.

Tuviste suerte-dijo Ganon mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto- ahora sácanos de aquí-

Se serraron las pantallas. Roy ya había llegado a la plaza…

La plaza era una serie de siete barreras concéntricas. La Tuntherhawk había caído en la tercera del centro. El lugar por donde los Space Marines habían entrado eran arcos de gran tamaño por donde se cubrían.

Tres edificios dominaban la plaza: el primero estaba en plena construcción. No se podía observar mucho desde la entrada. Solo una figura cubierta de andamios de madera por donde se reflejaban destellos de los rebeldes que disparaban a los cinco Space Marines sobrevivientes.

El segundo era más alto: vigas gruesas de concreto cubrían la parte de atrás y la de arriba mientras que soldados salían a la carga del destrozado frente. Los defensores del Tuntherhawk, no hacían más que matar a los que podían pero se verían superados en número muy pronto debido a que columnas enteras de soldados llegaban a cada momento transcurrido.

Por ultimo, el edificio más cercano: una entrada adornada con un arco arriba lucía tentadora para Roy. Por esa entrada cabía una Cerbo Armadura fácilmente. Incluso un tanque. Unas decenas de metros después se dividía en barias ocasiones, debía ser que el edificio interior estaba dividido en cuadras. Pasando los arcos de la entrada, una decena de columnas sin techo sino escombros a sus espaldas cubrían la otra entrada hasta casi llegar a la esquina. A diferencia de los otros dos edificios, este no albergaba enemigos.

Tartius. Tu escuadra y Yamex, irán por los que estan en el centro-dijo Roy por el comunicador- el resto y yo iremos a tomar la cobertura enemiga y los cubriremos. Les daremos la señal para avanzar… ¡Space Marines síganme!-

En la Pantalla de Black: todos sus hombres corrían por la calle aún pegados a los edificios. Habían avanzado ya unos cuantos kilómetros cuando del otro lado de la calle llego un Jeep enemigo con torreta arriba. Black y sus hombres tomaron cobertura en una barda que se interponía entre ellos y los enemigos.

Una andada de ametralladora destruyó la barda hasta la esquina. Black y el resto se tiraron al suelo para evitar la segunda ráfaga del enemigo. Entre todo el caos Black abrió un canal de comunicación con el soldado más próximo.

Sal de cobertura y presiona. ¡Yo le daré un tiro a ese bastardo!-

El hombre obedeció al pie de la letra: se paró y empezó a descargar su rifle láser hasta fundirlo sobre el enemigo. Dos adversarios cayeron pero el cañonero seguía disparando. En ese tiempo, Black se puso de rodillas apuntando al de la ametralladora. Volteó por un segundo para indicarles a otros cien hombres con la mano que siguieran corriendo. Luego de eso no lo dudó ni un segundo. Le bolo la cabeza al cañonero.

Una escuadra enemiga armada con lanzacohetes salió de detrás del Jeep y abrió fuego al azar. Un tiro acertó cerca de Black y la mandó volando hasta el otro lado de la calle. El resto de los disparos destruyeron los edificios de al fondo, matando a los más cercanos e hiriendo a los más lejanos.

En los dos segundos en los que Black se quedó inmóvil con tierra en su cara, una voz se escuchó a unos metros. La voz se acercaba. Cuando le quitó la tierra de la cara se dio cuenta de que era Rowlings.

¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Rowlings.

Oigo campanas…-contestó Black aturdida- ¡Les boy a meter un tiro a esos cabrones!-

Se paró de un salto y dio tres tiros a los vanguards enemigos. Dos de ellos cayeron, luego el Jeep explotó. El resto de ellos corrieron desesperadamente cuando la explosión incineró sus maquinas…. Black no tuvo piedad. Su mirada fría en el reflector de la pantalla le dio una precisión sobrehumana. Acabó con los vanguards, convulsionándose por el dolor, con sniper. Justo detrás de ellos, había tres Jeeps dirigiéndose a su posición. Cuando se dio cuenta del peligro le disparó al primero que explotó en llamas y corrió con los últimos 50 hombres de la compañía. Se refugiaron en una cuadra con el centro reducido al suelo. Los médicos atendieron a los heridos mientras que los sanos disparaban desde cualquier parte del parapeto.

Hay que alcanzar al grupo de Roy-dijo Black.

No podremos mientras haya gete nuestra llegando a la posición-le espetó Rowlings.

Black reflexionó unos momentos. Luego se dirigió a Rowlings con calma inhabitual.

Dame a 200 hombres del regimiento e iré por Roy…-

En la pantalla de Ganon: ya casi llegaban a la salida según el mapa. Los ataques enemigos se intensificaron a medida que los intentaban frenar para que no escaparan. La salida estaba en dirección recta y no se iban a parar por nada. Faltaban ya 1000 metros cuando recibieron un mensaje de un Fury.

Capitán Ganon, debe regresar-empezó el mensaje- los soldados ya aseguraron el Tuntherhawk caído y esperan la extracción-

¿Y que carajos quieren que yo haga?-preguntó el capitán molesto.

Que regrese al punto de reunión principal-

¡Mierda venimos de ahí!-

¡Intentan matarnos señor!-le dijo el soldado de al lado.

¡Cállate y conduce!-le ordenó Ganon- Si morimos aquí todos lo recordarán como el día en que morimos por una causa noble-

Las pantallas se volvieron a cerrar. La escuadra de Tartius ya había llegado con todos los hombres del Tuntherhawk. Alguno bastante grabes que se encontraban en camillas pero era una fila bastante larga ya que Yamex era el unico que podía atenderlos uno por uno.

La tarde ya había caído sobre ellos con una luz que le dio un color grisáceo a la mayoría de las cosas que alcanzaba el sol. Los enemigos habían regresado a sus edificios y se encontraban disparando desde ahí hacia el unico edificio en el que estaban bien atrincherados los Adeptus Astartes. Como no eran suficientes para cubrir el edificio entero, los Space Marines designaron un área dentro del mismo edificio donde se fortificaron.

Roy estaba disparando hacia los que estaban en la parte alta del edificio en construcción cuando se percató por el radar, de la presencia de vehículos Jeep con ametralladoras pesadas. Sabía que ese era su intempestiva muerte pero si era así, iba a morir como un súbdito del emperador: con la frente en alto.

Uno tras otro, los Jeeps desaparecieron del radar. Luego de pensar se dio cuenta de que les estaban disparando desde el este de su posición. Luego en los arcos de la entrada se escucharon explosiones y un vehículo en llamas cruzó el área. Se estrelló en la barrera más cercana y exploto con el vanguard enemigo aún arriba. Roy comprobó las señales y detectó la de Black desde el camino del Jeep en llamas.

Nos acercamos a su posición. No habrán fuego-avisó Black

De acuerdo…-respondió Roy- ¡Space Marines, dejen de abrir fuego hacia el este!-

Los diminutos vanguards pasaron al lado de las Cerbo Armaduras de los Space Marines. Los Space Marines, les sacaban dos cabezas a los vanguards de la Guardia Imperial, estos ya de por si eran bastante grandes o al menos más que los vanguards normales.

En la pantalla de Ganon: estaban conduciendo desesperadamente por las calles en dirección contraria. Los enemigos sobrevivientes al primer ataque y sus refuerzos estaban intentando parar al convoy con todo su poder. Ganon iba disparando su bolter por la ventana del Rhino mientras que el conductor aplastaba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. El artillero estaba disparando como loco en la parte superior. Estaban siendo atacados por más y más enemigos a la vez. De pronto el artillero dejó de disparar. Calló muerto en la parte posterior. Ganon estaba perdiendo la paciencia y los estribos entre tanta balacera.

Estaban ya a 500 metros del punto de encuentro cuando una bala explosiva de bolter detonó en el cristal del visor, lanzando pedazos de vidrio a los ojos del piloto. De sus cuencas orbitales, habían sido perforadas por los gruesos cristales y ahora solo salían fluidos vitales de color negro de su herida. El hombre dejó el volante para agarrarse los ojos mientras gritaba de dolor en todas las frecuencias cercanas. Ganon agarró el volante en el mismo segundo.

¡no dejes de acelerar!-dijo mientras conducía el Rhino por la calle llena de disparos. Intento decirlo de nuevo pero otro tiro de bolter detonó al lado del cuello de Ganon. El capitán se agarró e cuello como si se estuviera estrangulado con una mano mientras que con la otra, conducía.

Después de salir del infierno, llegaron al lugar. El edificio estaba desierto aún con las marcas del combate.

Control, llegamos al lugar-dijo Ganon por la frecuencia.

Capitán, ha recibido mucha paliza. Necesito que sea sincero ¿Puede continuar?- preguntó la voz desde el Fury. Ganon echó una mirada hacia atrás. Los cuerpos caídos de sus hermanos estaban apilados sin orden alguno. Luego se tornó a su soldado sin ojos.

Señor, no puedo ver ni una mierda…-le dijo el Space Marine.

Negativo control. Tenemos muchos muertos, poco parque y demasiados heridos, incluyéndome-dijo Ganon Por fin.

Copiado. Trazando ruta de extracción- contestaron los de Fury- es todo para ustedes-

La pantalla de Ganon se cerró y la frecuencia del Fury se abrió en el canal de Roy. Él y los Ultramarines estaban defendiendo el área con el apoyo de los hombres de Black. Ya habían pasado una hora desde que Black había llegado a su puesto y los enemigos seguían llegando. Lo unico que Roy se preguntaba era ¿Dónde diablos estaban Kim y John¿Se los habían llevado en el convoy¿Estaban muertos? Nunca lo sabría. Pero algo se presentó en el momento en el que el Fury había hecho contacto con Roy…

Teniente primero…-empezó el mensaje y fue interrumpido de la misma manera en que empezó.

Si, si… ¡ya se!-respondió Roy frustrado.

En el lugar de la frecuencia del Fury, se abrió una frecuencia diferente…. Era la de John. Habían abandonado su puesto desde que el convoy partió sin ellos y cuando se enteraron de lo del Tuntherhawk cambiaron su rumbo hacia Roy. Tenían suficientes municiones como para resistir ahí puesto que ambos cargaban bolters de asalto. Lo cual los hacía lentos pero más poderosos. Ya había acabado la tarde y el sol se ponía en el rojo horizonte. Aunque aún predominaba la coloración gris en el paisaje. Los enemigos estaban en una clase de tregua pue estaban rezando fuera de sus vanguards.

Chicos… ¿estan ahí?-preguntó John.

Si, aquí estamos-le respondió Roy.

Al fin una frecuencia segura. Tenemos una escuadra de Space Marines con nosotros-

Bien. Solo díganme de donde vienen-

Desde la entrada con arcos… pero estamos del otro lado de la calle-

De acuerdo. Crucen la calle. Nosotros los cubrimos… dense prisa. Ya casi acaban de rezar-

La escuadra de 16 hombres se desplegó hacia la cobertura en una fila ordenada. En lo que Roy revisaba los alrededores, sus sentidos mejorados le dieron a conocer que ya no se escuchaban los susurros del rezo. Justo entonces reaccionó. Lo que era una simple marcha se convertiría en una matanza sin sentido. No podía quedarse así…

¡Abajo todos!-gritó por la frecuencia mientras la lluvia de proyectiles explosivos de bolter, acribilló todo alrededor.

Entonces un Fury llegó de la nada disparando todas sus armas contra los atacantes. El esfuerzo fue en vano. Dos enemigos se asomaron con lanzacohetes y los dispararon en cuanto divisaron al Fury. El primer cohete falló por muy legos pero el segundo hizo un impacto claro en el costado de aeronave que calló en la entrada de la plaza dejando una línea de fuego como rastro justo cuando acabó de pasar John y dejando atrapado a Kim en medio del caos de la batalla.

Las ráfagas de los bolters de ataque de los Space Marines lograron contener a los enemigos en los tejados pero en el suelo, todos se habían lanzado a la carga para capturar al soldado. Roy observó con ojo experto como una figura caminaba despreocupadamente entre las llamas. Era una imagen de Space Marine corrompida: la mochila que todo Space Marine traía en la espalda y que abarcaba toda ella con esferas en las esquinas superiores, había sido modificada. Las esferas estaban separadas de la mochila por lo que parecían cuernos que salían de esta. Energías oscuras rodeaban a la figura. Se movían como serpientes por el aire con una cabeza brillante y una cola de fuego negro. Estaban sincronizadas con los movimientos de su negra armadura en la que se veía un ojo cromado con barias flechas apuntando hacia todos lados en el tórax y las hombreras. El Space Marine corrompido era una viva imagen de la perversión de tan sagrados instrumentos que eran las Cerbo Armaduras.

La figura avanzó hacia Kim con paso lento mientras indicaba con el dedo a que se debía matar. Kim había visto a aquel Marine traidor y le disparaba pero las energías oscuras cubrían a su amo de las municiones explosivas. El general traidor desvainó una espada como la de canon. En lugar de que la hoja se cubriera de rallos como la del capitán, a esta se le juntaron energías oscuras que bailaban alrededor de ella.

En cuanto estuvo a suficiente distancia de Kim, se notó que el líder rebelde era mucho más alto que un Space Marine normal. Sin decir nada, el gran enemigo le encestó un golpe a Kim con tal fuerza que salió volando hacia la dirección del puño. Luego de eso, tomó a Kim con una mano. Lo alzó alto frente a sus compatriotas como si quisiera que vieran como mataba a su amigo. Sin titubear le encajó la espada de energía en el pecho con fuerza tal que se la hundió hasta la empuñadura. Luego lo arrojó como si fuera basura y se retiró del campo de batalla caminando. Kim intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero el enemigo se tornó hacia él y le disparó con el bolter. Dos tiros de su arma hicieron que la cabeza de Kim, desapareciera de entre sus hombros. Todos los Space Marines del bastión, observaron como su compañero recibía una muerte indigna y sin honor.

John, se había quedado atónito y con la boca abierta de par en par al ver como su hermano, o lo que quedaba de él, yacía muerto en el suelo. Ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo en su trance fuera del tiempo y el espacio. Algunos de los espectadores del Nirvana, comprendían que era lo que estaba pasando John al ver a su hermano tirado y con la cabeza hecha pedazos y esparcida en el suelo. No podían, ni deseaban, concebir que fuera lo que le había pasado al Kim orgánico adentro de su cabina.

Un disparo de bolter enemigo, detonó contra la trinchera de los Space Marines e hizo el suficiente ruido como para que Roy tuviera que descuidar su guardia por un segundo y sintió, o hizo la mueca de que algo lo impactaba en el hombro, traspasaba la armadura y le hería el miembro con su cabeza explosiva. El teniente primero, giró dos veces sobre su eje en el aire y calló en la parte frontal de la trinchera con un gruñido de dolor y sangre brotando de su hombro. John salió de su trance y acudió al rescate de su oficial. El sargento, arrastró a Roy desde su sitio hasta unos metros antes de la trinchera. Roy se paró en cuanto la sangre coaguló sorprendentemente rápido en su herida y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a John. Justo después, el sargento gritó de dolor cuando un tiro de arma láser lo impactó en la pierna. John se desplomó gritando de dolor puesto que él no era un Space Marine, por lo tanto no sanó sino lo contrario. Entonces la escena se invirtió: Roy puso sobre su hombro herido a John con un gesto de dolor y se dispuso a sacarlo de ahí. Corrió el tramo faltante cargando a John con su brazo atorado en el cuerno de su hombro.

Introdujo a John en el parapeto donde sacaron a John de su Cerbo Armadura y Yamex lo transportó hasta una habitación que antaño parecía ser una cocina. Una luz verdosa dominaba el cuarto y la mesa del centro estaba atestada de toda clase de herramientas para cocinar, las cuales Roy tiró a un lado de inmediato para poner al soldado gimiendo agónicamente.

Con ojo experto, Yamex examinó la perna de John mientras se retorcía del dolor y sus amigos intentaban mantenerlo quieto. Cuando alzó la mirada con un gesto rápido, le indicó a sus asistentes que se fueran a atender a otros.

John necesito ver la herida-dijo sobre los lamentos del paciente.

¿Qué pasó¿Estoy bien…-John fue interrumpido por Yamex que retiró la ropa que cubría a la perna. Un chorro de sangre saltó a presión y salpico a Roy en los ojos. Roy se hizo para atrás y tropezó con una cubeta mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los ojos. Al tiempo de su ceguera John gritó de miedo al ver la sangre- ¡Que fue eso!-gritó pero Yamex recostó su cabeza sin decir palabra.

¡Llama al capitán!-le dijo Yamex a Roy. La sangre de John estaba en toda su cara pero había hecho caso omiso de esto- ¡Si no llega a cualquier lugar mejor que este, en media hora será hombre muerto!-

La imagen salto: ya era de noche y los estruendos de los bolters aún se oían. En todos lados, la noche desplegaba un fondo azul grisáceo que se reflejaba en los azulejos que Roy se había determinado a estudiar y cuya belleza no había notado al estar cargando a John por el edificio. Roy estaba sentado enfrente de la puerta de madera de la cocina mirando una foto de él con todos los que conocía. Estaban sentados entre ruinas poniendo caras de felicidad. Habían compartido tanto juntos… y ahora muchos estaban muertos. La nostalgia invadió su cara, la cual, reposó entre sus manos después de guardar la fotografía.

Nunca más…- se dijo- …no permitiré que otro muera así…. …Aunque sea yo el que tenga que caer en vez de ellos-

Levantó la mirada. Yamex había entrado por la puerta. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre hasta las muñecas, tal vez no de John sino de otros soldados… se paró enfrente de Roy con la cara de angustia.

¿Cómo esta?-le preguntó el teniente primero.

Estable por ahora pero no puedo alentar más lo inevitable-le respondió el apotecario.

¿A que te refieres?-

Yamex inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

Es la arteria femoral… … creo que se retractó dentro de la pelvis y hay que sacarla si queremos salvarlo pero ya se me terminaron las intravenosas y…-

Ya se…-

Quiero que me asistas hoy…-

Al menos nadie de los espectadores sabía lo que iban a hacer. Todos estaban al borde de sus asientos observando la grabación que parecía la mejor película que hubieran visto. Eso si sabían lo que era una película.

La imagen saltó: todos los amigos de John estaban reunidos alrededor de él. Yamex estaba en la parte herida de la pierna con Roy detrás. Todos estaban mirando a John con caras de arrepentimiento como si lo fueran a matar. Solo Yamex habló de entre el funeral adelantado. Su voz era la de un ser cuya paciencia superaba las debilidades humanas.

John…- empezó forzando la voz para no sollozar-… te boy a hacer algo… …algo que te dolerá mucho pero deberé hacerlo para salvarte la vida… ¿Esta bien?-

Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero… ¡no quiero morir!-

De acuerdo-susurró- a mi señal háganlo… ¡Ya!-

Todos los de alrededor sujetaron a John, Roy se puso un palillo entre los dientes y lo apretó con fuerza. Yamex no tomó un segundo antes de hacerlo: introdujo su mano desnuda por la herida hasta casi llegar al antebrazo. John lanzó un grito desesperado que se convirtió en un aullido de dolor inhumano y luego se quedo flojo. El dolor lo había hecho desmayarse. Yamex siguió introduciendo su mano hasta que dio con la dichosa arteria. La sacó a mano limpia y Roy la agarró con unas pinzas.

¡La tengo, la tengo!-dijo Roy pero luego su rostro invirtió el gesto- ho no… ¡Ho no! Se me esta yendo-

¡Sujétala firme, maldita sea!- gritó Yamex. Luego la arteria se zafó de las pinzas. Yamex volvió a meter la mano por la herida pero la sacó sin éxito. Miró fijamente a Roy y meneó la cabeza.

Todos los espectadores no resistieron más de dos segundos mirando la pantalla directamente. La imagen era demasiado fuerte. Cuando acabó todo lo que pensaran de su huésped había cambiado. Ya no era que era un tipo raro sino que ahora era más admirable entre la tripulación del Nirvana por el simple hecho de que lo que hizo hubiera hecho que la mayoría de ellos se desmayaran en los primeros segundos. Valla que habló en serio cuando dijo que todos en ese puente no hubieran durado más de unos minutos en aquel pasado. Fuera lo que fuera cierto era que era una alegría vivir comparado con ese tiempo.

La imagen saltó: John se despertaba de su éxtasis. Roy y Yamex lo miraban fijamente. Eran los únicos en la sala. Tal vez el resto de aquellos que estuvieron viéndolo todo, no querían notificarle la mala noticia. En fin… ellos serían los que le dirían si después de todo viviría o no.

¿Lo lograron?- preguntó John- ¿Esta hecho?-

Roy y Yamex compartieron una mirada. Debían desrícelo. Roy se adelanto a hablar.

Si. Esta echo- mintió.

Yamex lo miró con desaprobación. Los minutos pasaron en un funeral silencioso. Hasta que John balbuceó. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a Roy, que cuando se percató de su mirada se acercó aún más a el. Se colocó encima de su cabeza para que no tuviera que esforzarse. Los corazones de todos los espectadores estaban a punto de llorar, esperando las palabras del herido en face Terminal.

No… puedo…morir aquí- dijo su voz ahogada- no puedo…-

No lo harás- lo calmó Roy. Su voz era apacible. Más de lo normal-haz hecho mucho por nosotros… me salvaste y te lo agradezco. Te debo la vida… Y además… ¿No quieres regresar con tu familia¿No quieres darle entierro a tu hermano¿En serio no quieres volver a ver el amanecer y esperar a tu familia en una Terminal con una gran historia¿Ver la tumba de tu hermano y a tus hijos jugar frente a la muralla de la fortaleza de Hera allá en Macragge¿Ser tratado como un héroe por el resto de tus días? …no amigo. Aún no te puede reclamar la muerte. Será cosa fácil salir de aquí con vida después de esto ¿he?- eso conmovió a todos los espectadores actuales. Todos y cada uno de ellos había escuchado el discurso y se les habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas al saber o imaginarse algo semejante.

Si… muy fácil- John se rió un poco con Roy hasta que de pronto dejó de moverse. Roy simplemente bajó la cabeza mientras que Yamex hizo un intento inútil de resucitarlo. Siguió hasta que Roy le agarró el brazo con firmeza, lo miró a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

La imagen saltó: Roy estaba recargado en la pared de una sala con tres soldados de la 10ma Montaña. Dos de los soldados tenían entre manos placas de datos y la mujer del centro estaba sentada frente a un computador. Roy estaba recargado en la pared con la unidad de memoria de John entre manos. Fuera, aún se escuchaba el estruendo de la batalla que iluminaba de vez en cuando al habitación con su luz rojiza. En un charco donde se reflejaba su imagen, Roy aún tenía sangre coagulada en las manos, la cara y la ropa. En la hora del video, se veía que había transcurrido una hora desde que pasó la última grabación. Roy guardó la unidad de memoria en su foto y luego se la echó al bolsillo.

Black entró de imprevisto en sala. Su mirada era tan fría como el espacio mismo. Sin pedir permiso, la superior de Roy tomó una silla y la colocó enfrente del teniente primero. Aún desde donde estaba lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Miró el reverso de su cruz con gorrión cromado por un momento y cuando hubo leído la inscripción se dispuso a hablar.

No es tu culpa… nada de esto- le dijo.

Ya no se que lo sea o que no- respondió Roy. Black se paró de la silla con la mirada fría en sus ojos y volteó a Roy para que quedara enfrente de ella.

Te diré algo que he ocultado desde que entré a la unidad y que solo sabemos tu padre y pronto tu: yo soy la señora del capitulo- después de decir esto, Roy se sobresaltó un poco y luego regresó a su estado de depresión.

No se como me anime esto-

He aprendido muchas cosas en los 45 siglos de vivaque llevo: es inútil…-

¿Qué?-

Es inútil hacer lo que haces… antes, yo era igual- Black se recostó en la pared- lamentaba mucho las muertes de mis amigos y cuando me quedé sin ellos. Siendo yo la unica con vida. Me di cuenta de lo estupido que era llorar por la gente muerta. Además ¿Qué ganaba? Te lo diré: nada. Con nosotros es perder el tiempo, llorar por una perdida-

Si fueras más explicita…-

¿Tú crees que yo o Ganon podemos controlar quien muere¿Quién cae de un Tuntherhawk¿o quién muere en manos de nuestros expertos apotecarios? La respuesta es sencilla: Así es la guerra… nadie controlará las probabilidades por mucho que lo desee…- malo pero reanimador.

Entiendo-

No, no entiendes. Estas pensando. No lo hagas… Yo hubiera, yo pude, si no fuera. Ya no existe. Se desvaneció cuando paso todo esto. Lo que importa es el presente y como actúes para que el sueño del futuro nos alcance como debe ser-

Lo unico que espero es que salgamos de aquí con vida ahora…-

No deberías- lo interrumpió Black- Entiendo que deseas tener una familia pero ahora es una ilusión. ¿Quieres saber por que? Por que ya no eres humano. Eres un Space Marine, un Adeptus Astartes, algo sobre los humanos en poder y en desdicha-

No entiendo-

Hagamos lo que hagamos, no cambiaremos lo que somos. Jamás podremos disfrutar de la paz por mucho que queramos. Nunca encontraremos el placer de vivir por el orgullo que sentimos al morir por el Emperador. Nunca tendremos familias, pues nuestra longevidad es tanta que toda nuestra descendencia morirá ante nuestros ojos entes que nosotros. Es nuestro orgullo morir por el Emperador, nuestra motivación: el imperio, nuestra felicidad: acabar con los enemigos del imperio, nuestro sueño: morir en batalla, nuestra vocación, la razón de respirar: la guerra, el combate más difícil de todos en el que la esperanza se aya agotado y la muerte reclame nuestras almas, nuestra negación: el placer, nada que podamos disfrutar más de lo debido, nuestra prohibición: el compromiso ajeno y por ultimo nuestro mayor logro y maldición: el Codex Astartes, nuestro código de conducta instituido por Roboute Guilliman en tiempos del Emperador y la razón del seudónimo Adeptus Astartes-

No sabía que era este tipo de vida-

Desde el momento en el que te escogen o pasas las pruebas físico-biológicas para ser un Adeptus Astartes, entregas tu vida al combate. Jamás te desviaras de ese camino aunque desertes de nosotros pues estas maldito en cuando entras al servicio. Cada fibra de tu cuerpo esta adaptada para la guerra y nada de lo que intentes te servirá para ignorar el propósito en tu cuerpo. Nada-

Que vida, que vida. Ya será tiempo de ver el infierno a seguir en el plano mortal-

Yo creo que el infierno ya nos alcanzó. Aquí y ahora cualquier desdichado ser que nazca en estos tiempos será un ser infeliz mientras viva en estos tiempos de masacre intensa… aunque todavía podemos salvar a la siguiente generación de hijos. Dando la vida hoy, cumpliendo nuestra misión, el futuro será mejor para le gente de él y si quieres recordar a los que se quedaron atrás, sube la frente, trepa alto y observa lo que puedas, jamás los llores y nunca te lamentes de su ausencia… y si la cosa es cuestión de fe…- Black le arrojó la Cruz del gorrión a Roy con la inscripción de "nunca llores por los caídos". Roy la examinó y miró a Black con una pequeña sonrisa.

Creo que daré la vida otro día. Hoy no-

Sabes: hay una pregunta que me aqueja antes de dormir… si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo… ¿cambiarias de vida¿podrías tener una familia, ser un humano normal y olvidar a los Space Marines? Espero que ma respondas antes de que ma maten aquí-

Lo aré-

Shh ¿oyes eso?- Black subió por las escaleras cuando sus sentidos mejorados detectaron el sonido de vehículos acercándose. Black derribó la primera ventana que vio y examinó el campo de batalla con Roy detrás.

Todos los disparos habían cedido. De la oscuridad de la entrada oeste se encendió una luz, al luz parpadeó dos veces y enseguida se oyó un estruendo que dos segundos después, sacudió todo el edificio con fuerza. Todos en el cuarto cayeron al suelo. Para cuando Roy se reincorporó hablo por el comunicador con Tartius.

¿estan todos bien?- preguntó.

Si. No hay ninguna baja…- el sargento fue interrumpido por otro estallido del cañón enemigo.

Sargento, todos. Quiero que no disparen. Si rebelan su posición será más fácil apuntarles- dijo Black por el comunicador- ahora ¿por donde disparan?-

Por el este- respondió el comunicador.

Planean un ataque por la retaguardia- dijo Roy.

Entonces hay que armarnos y eliminar ese Jeep pesado antes de que nos deje sin parapeto- le dijo Black.

Roy no habló más, se salió del área corriendo hasta llegar a un cuarto partido por la mitad. Ahí había dejado a Hidra parado en firmes con su bolter abajo y la cabina abierta. Roy saltó dentro de la cabina y desprendió a Hidra del improvisado puerto. Amartilló el cargador de su bolter y se puso en uno de los, ya de por si, gigantescos hoyos de disparo que atravesaban cuartos y viviendas enteras antes de salir cono un hoyo del parapeto.

Del oeste salieron tres Jeeps enemigos que se pararon enfrente de esa cara del edificio. Sus artilleros empezaron a disparar mientras que los vehículos descargaban escuadras de enemigos. El cañón desaparecía media cuadra y destruía la otra mitad con cada disparo haciendo un hoyo enorme en el parapeto. El resto de los vehículos se dedicaba a rociar ráfagas de fuego que los Space Marines respondían desde los hoyos de cobertura.

Roy detectó cuatro señales amigas detrás del cañón enemigo. Era Church y otros tres asesinos. En su pantalla podían apreciar las características de su escuadrón. Dos más eran de su modelo: negros y sin armadura en las articulaciones llevaban espadas en la espalda y una bolter común, de una mano. El tercero era diferente: tenía placas más fuertes y cerradas con una cabeza de calavera y ojos con resplandor rojo, estaba armado con un bolter de ataque y de su cinturón se veía una espada de energía su mano izquierda era más bien, un guante de garras enormes. Marcas identificaron a los tres idénticos como Callidus y al cuarto como Eversor.

Los cuatro se reunieron frente a Church, la cual les hizo señas en lugar de órdenes. Luego corto periodo de tiempo, los asesinos se pusieron de acuerdo: El Eversor salió disparado hacia los artilleros y el quipo de seis vanguards apenas pudo notar su presencia cuando los tres de Callidus, salieron por atrás rompiéndole el cuello a los primeros y atravesando a los segundos con sus espadas. Luego de la rápida matanza, los asesinos se apoderaron del cañón y le dispararon a los vehículos enemigos hasta que el último inició una retirada. Justo entonces le dispararon a una columna de soporte del edificio con el tejado de cobertura.

El tiro fue un éxito. Toda una sección del edificio a partir de la esquina, se vino abajo sobre los vanguards, aplastándolos. Entre esa confusión, el escuadrón de asesinos, corrió hasta el bastión amigo. Llegando, Church se bajó de su vanguard para dirigirse a los oficiales. Los otros asesinos, se dispersaron donde sus habilidades fueran necesarias.

Una vez con Roy y con Black, Church se dispuso a hablar. El lugar era un puesto que antaño hubiera sido casa de empeño pero ahora estaba tan saqueada que parecía que entornado había estado allí. Roy estaba sentado detrás de un mostrador y Black en un banco enfrente en la puerta para cerciorarse de que nadie entrara. Church le repartió placas de datos a cada uno.

Soy la mensajera de sus refuerzos- dijo Church. Estaba quieta y con mirada fija. Parecía una maquina grabadora- no podían llegar hasta ustedes por que en las afueras de la ciudad hay barricada tras barricada enemiga. La fuerza de contraataque cuenta con toda la compañía de vehículos **Espada Celestial** que a su vez cuenta con seis Land Raiders, el doble de modelos de tipo Cruzado veinte Land Speeders y una escolta de motocicletas de ataque para cada vehículo. Tropas bien equipadas vienen en los vehículos. La 10ma Montaña no se quiere quedar atrás, vienen con Rhinos cubiertos con tanques transporte Chimera y tanques de ataque pesado Leman Russ. La razón por la que no han arribado aún es que se encuentran inhabilitados para avanzar debido a que se topan con barricada tras barricada enemiga y la frecuencia de estos encuentros ba en ascenso- Church no hizo ningún movimiento antes de continuar- Ahora la mala noticia… pueden encender sus placas. Asesinos del templo Vindicare obtuvieron los datos. Algunos a costa de sus vidas…-

En la placa de Roy aparecían muchas factorías creando vanguards enemigos frenéticamente. Almacenes subterráneos en los que bien podían caber miles de vanguards. Ejércitos enteros de esas maquinas y una fotografía del asesino de Kim. Para él no era nada extraño ya que hasta los espectadores más actuales podían sacarle un significado a todo eso pero ¿Había una relación aparte en todo eso¿Algún otro propósito de esos lugares que pudieran ignorar?

Black le hecho un vistazo a la placa. Su mirada analizó el aparato y de pronto reaccionó de manera exaltada. Su mirada reflejó que lo que veía no era nada bueno y con lo poco que conocían a Black, nada bueno era más o menos algo bastante malo para los demás. Su mirada se relajo un poco cuando movió las cosas en la placa y luego esa misma mirada regresó con más potencia. Incluso se tapó la boca por la magnitud de los datos que veía.

¡Maldita sea¡¿Cómo pudieron…. de donde pudieron sacar algo así?!-

¿Qué?- preguntó Roy- ¿Qué es?-

Intercambiaron placas. Roy le echó un rápido vistazo a la placa y se quedo boquiabierto. Todos los espectadores que entendían lo más mínimo de las extrañas runas que aparecían en la placa, no se lo creyeron. Comparado con los enemigos actuales, la masa de enemigos que aparecía dejaba reducidos a aquellos en brigadas exploradoras. Simples fracciones de la cantidad total de enemigos: 500mil objetivos en esa ciudad y un número variable en ciudades aledañas. De todas las cámaras ocultas, aparecieron enemigos a pie o en Jeeps. Algunos de los convoys traían artillero, otros el mortífero cañón y algunos más estaban atestados de toda clase de armas… pero había algo entre esas armas que parecía diferente… ¡Piezas de mortero¡Ametralladoras pesadas! Ahora sus armas se verían superadas en todos los sentidos. Todas las imágenes tenían sentido ahora: ellos ya los estaban esperando. Solo esperaban la oportunidad de que se les echaran encima, que mordieran el anzuelo y creyeran que no había más enemigos de los que podían ver, para entonces rodearlos y aplastarlos. ¡De pronto una ciudad enemiga se había convertido en todo un planeta!

¡Yamex, Quiero que pongas a todos los soldados que puedan aguantar su arma en servicio!- gritó Black por el comunicador- ¡Teniente Rehik, ponga a todas sus torretas de fuego pesadas a defender el bastión en la parte posterior¡Fortifique sus posiciones!-

¡Si mi señora!- respondió el teniente. Tenía ojos negros y un casco cubría su cabello. Su cara era muy joven. Portaba una chaqueta de color verde esmeralda con rojo que estaba cubriendo su chaleco visible por que traía la chaqueta abierta.

¿Ocurrió algo mi señora?- preguntó Yamex.

¡Toda la ciudad se nos echará encima!-Le respondió Black- tenemos cuando menos una hora para recibir a los atacantes. Creemos que tendrán equipo pesado-

¡Tartius, despierta a todos los soldados, ponlos en sus posiciones y que creen una fortificación en la parte subterránea del edificio!- le ordenó Roy.

A la orden teniente- respondió el sargento.

La imagen saltó: desde el parapeto enemigo ya no se escuchaban ni se veían disparos. Todo estaba calmado. En la retaguardia, los defensores habían colocado las ametralladoras láser y otras armas pesadas dos cuadras antes que la defensa con vanguards. Si la defensa caía sería cuestión de replegarse al supuesto "refugio subterráneo" del que apenas conocían su existencia los espectadores.

En la parte frontal solo había Space Marines protegiendo la parte exterior del bastión hasta la esquina. Habían tratado de bloquear los agujeros del cañón con lo que encontraron. Todos estaban detrás de cada entrada. Roy estaba con la escuadra de John debido a que sin un líder, los hombres perderían la moral muy rápido.

De todos los caminos empezaron a aparecer enemigos pero se quedaron ahí parados hasta que su líder apareció. En sus brazos tenía el cuerpo de Kim. El hereje mostró al descabezado Space Marine como un trofeo mientras los vehículos con armas y municiones llegaban y los enemigos se ponían a cavar trincheras para proteger las calles de acceso. El marine que todos habían catalogado como traidor, paseaba el cuerpo si vida de su enemigo enfrente de sus líneas mientras sus soldados lo saludaban. Por fin el general enemigo hizo algo que nadie que estuviera viendo lo olvidaría: agarró al caído por los hombros y lo empinó por encima de su cabeza, dejando que sus fluidos vitales lo empaparan hasta quedar negro por el líquido. Luego le partió la espina al cadáver y los enemigos atacaron.

De todas partes salían disparos y vanguards a la carga. Roy y sus camaradas les disparaban desde el parapeto. Luego se percató de que los soldados enemigos excavaban trincheras enfrente del bastión cubiertos por el fuego de sus morteros. Roy corrió hasta llegar a un área débil defendida por tres de sus compatriotas. Los escombros salieron volando en cuanto se paró a observar la puerta. El y sus tres camaradas, se ocultaron detrás de la cuadra con vista hacia aquel hueco. Todo aquel que entrara sería destruido por los disparos explosivos de los bolters de asalto y el bolter de ataque del teniente primero.

Que todas las unidades cubran los huecos. Las torretas serán prioridad de los francotiradores…- Roy fue interrumpido por los contrincantes que se lanzaban por la improvisada puerta hacia ellos. Los oponentes pasaron el pórtico pero después fueron acribillados por los soldaos que lo defendían. Dos disparos bastaban para hacerles un hoyo en el pecho tan profundo que podían ver a trabes de el desdichado, por lo que todos los Space Marines dispararon ráfagas de dos o tres tiros por vanguard según fuera el caso. Las Cerbo Armaduras aguantaban la mayor parte del impacto. En comparación con los vanguards normales, las Cerbo Armaduras de los Space Marines eran gigantes. Luego de que el ultimo de los incursotes cayera, Roy se puso en comunicación con todos- Damas, señores…fue un placer y un honor luchar con ustedes-

En la pantalla de Black: se escuchaban tiros por todas partes. Los vanguards imperiales, una cabeza más altos que los normales, estaban resistiendo detrás de los despojos de las cuadras que habían destrozado los enemigos con su equipo pesado. La línea inicial se había roto en cuatro bolsas de resistencia en cuanto las barreras habían sido destrozas por lanzagranadas enemigos. Ahora era cuestión de resistir. Los enemigos se hacían más numerosos a cada segundo transcurrido. A Black no le importaba eso. Su puntería era demasiado buena para sentirse aterrorizada por sus atacantes que desperdiciaban municiones a cada instante. A cada tiro que daba, le perforaba la cabeza a un enemigo. Pero eso no restaba la potencia de fuego que poseían los asaltantes.

Del lado de los enemigos, salieron granadas de humo que cubrieron el área entera con una espesa neblina. Los sentidos mejorados de Black, le permitieron ver a trabes de la niebla, a una banda de enemigos acercarse hacia ella disparando ciegamente. Son una andada de su rifle, exterminó a sus atacantes. Cada uno con un tiro en la cabeza.

En eso llegaron soldados amigos. Estaban un poco confundidos por el humo pero pudieron hallar a Black sin dificultades. Al hacerlos se colgaron el rifle al hombro, abrieron el canal de comunicación.

Mi señora, se requiere su apoyo en el puesto de defensa tres…-

La pantalla se serró. Roy tenía más cosas en las cuales pensar que estar viendo a su amiga luchar. Las trincheras estaban llegando a sus puertas. A veces alguien era lo suficientemente estupido como para cargar en su contra y los Space Marines, más inteligentes, los mataban antes de llegar a ellos por lo que les proporcionaban municiones pero los bolters comunes no tenían la capacidad de municionamiento que un bolter de ataque, por lo que los cargadores tenían menos balas.

Vehículos pasaban enfrente de ellos por las trincheras, uno de ellos era un cañón. Roy comprendió el daño que podía hacer un cañón así de cerca de ellos. Tartius lanzó una granada desde su posición que calló en la parte del conductor. El vanguard no tuvo tiempo ni de moverse cuando la granada explotó junto con todas las municiones del arma. Locuaz abrió un hueco en el laberinto de trincheras que se habría ante ellos.

En la pantalla de Black: todos los soldados estaban bajo intenso fuego enemigo. Black oyó orugas metálicas aproximándose. Salió disparando codo su cargador y cuando lo hubo terminado, habían caído tres escuadras enemigas. Entonces divisó la fuente del ruido: era un tanque en miniatura de color gris que avanzaba con otros ocho detrás y como tres vanguards operando cada uno. No tenía nada de cobertura en la parte de atrás del puente de mando y su cañón se operaba igual que el de un Jeep. Supuso que podrían operarlo con un mínimo de inteligencia así que se dispuso a tomarlo. Les hizo una seña a todos para que se ocultaran hasta que pasara su presa. Cuando el tanque apareció, todos le saltaron encima a la maquina, matando a todos sus ocupantes. Luego le dieron la vuelta al cañón y le apuntaron al siguiente en la fila, el cual se detuvo antes de que le dispararan. La maquina explotó en una bola de fuego y bloqueó la fila de tanques enemigos. Los enemigos se asomaron por la parte del cañón y abrieron fuego pero el blindaje del tanque era demasiado duro y rebotó algunos tiros. Los Guardias Imperiales respondieron el fuego. Estuvieron a punto de disparar el cañón de nuevo cuando Black detuvo al operador.

No- le dijo- eso es lo que quieren-

La pantalla se serró. La trinchera ya estaba repleta de enemigos y todos los hoyos de la fortaleza estaban abiertos. Los vanguards se colaban esos huecos de vez en cuando pero eran repelidos por la fuerza de los Space Marines. Roy recogió un bolter de las manos muertas de un enemigo muerto, le sacó el cargador y lo amartilló en su arma. Justo después, una explosión lo sacó para un lado fuera del parapeto. Roy disparó toda su carga antes de caer. !Mierda¡ pensó. ¡Se había gastado todo un cargador en vano! Se puso en pie sabiendo que le darían un tiro por estar descubierto pero no ocurrió nada. Subió la mirada y observo que su cargador no había sido gastado en vano pues todos los enemigos habían salido de la trinchera por él en ese momento y la habían pagado caro. Sus cuerpos mutilados, si no es que muertos, estaban arrastrándose de regreso a la trinchera. Roy regresó sin objeción a su fortaleza.

Roy se deslizó por un hoyo y se colocó al lado de Tartius pues era ya el unico sargento con vida. Los enemigos seguían llegando a su posición. Era un poco inútil matar a un enemigo fuera de alcance pues en seguida llegaba otro piloto a suplantarlo y como los efectos de las heridas no se pasaban al otro piloto, era fácil volver a pasar a la acción a la maquina caída. Dependiendo de los daños.

Si no llegan refuerzos necesitaremos un milagro para salir de aquí…- le decía Roy a Tartius cuando una frecuencia amiga apareció en el canal.

Somos el escuadrón vandread **Vene Vini Vinci** y les proporcionaremos cobertura- dijo la voz mientras que pasaban siete vandreads iguales a los de Meia por encima de ellos.

¿Pueden detectarnos?-preguntó Tartius.

Negativo. Hay muchos enemigos. Necesitamos que marquen los parapetos enemigos. Luego de nuestro bombardeo, la artillería Basilisk les abrirá fuego-

Entiendo que hay que hacer- dijo Roy- Black, dame a una de tus escuadras-

¿Estas loco¡Nos estan dando por atrás!- respondió Black.

¿Quieres que los de arriba nos ayuden o no?-

Esta bien… Rehik, dale a uno de tus chicos a Roy-

De acuerdo mi señora- respondió el teniente- Karhak, tu y los tuyos irán con Roy-

Cuando el sargento hubo llegado con ellos, Roy les pidió las pistolas láser a los soldados y se las colgó en un cinto. Luego disparó como loco asta que un resplandor rojo emergió del arma. Luego de eso, la arrojó al aire pero un a bala perdida la removió de lugar donde explotó en un resplandor rojo.

¿La captaron?-preguntó por la frecuencia.

Negativo. No hemos captado nada-

Hora del plan "B"-se dijo a si mismo.

Roy se lo pensó un momento. Miró hacia el parapeto enemigo. Estaba e unos cuantos pasos pero el fuego intenso no le permitiría avanzar. Luego miró a sus hombres. Sabía que ninguno regresaría con vida quizás. Recargó la mochila de Hidra en la pared mientras que pensaba en algo. El informe de camino de las unidades de extracción decía que aún llegarían en cuatro horas y sabía que no podrían hacer mucho antes de que los mataran a todos. Luego tomó una decisión.

Hombres. Quizás no regresemos de estadero pero si no lo hacemos Ganon encontrará muchos ataúdes en la mañana… debemos destruir su parapeto y para eso cuento con todos. Pase lo que pase seguiremos vivos…- luego se dirigió hacia el hueco más cercano- …pase lo que pase seguiremos avanzando ¡y penetraremos sus defensas solo con diez hombres!-

Luego de eso, Roy salió disparado desde el hueco en el parapeto seguido de los hombres disparando a la trinchera. En cuanto salieron, una bala de bolter le voló la cabeza al último que salió de ahí en una pequeña explosión de fluidos vitales. Avanzaron por la línea de tiro enemiga, hasta llegar a ella con dos hombres menos que fueron presas del fuego pesado de las torretas. Roy calló en la zanja y disparó de izquierda a derecha matando a cuatro artilleros en sus Jeeps. El resto se movieron.

Roy siguió avanzando por la trinchera enemiga. Los rebeldes les saltaban de todas partes y los soldados detrás de Roy eran presas de sus emboscadas. Cuando sus rifles láser se hubieran sobrecalentado y explotado, Roy les dio las pistolas pero se quedo con las de los muertos. Las cuales puso en máxima potencia para sobrecalentarlas más rápido. Y faltaba poco y cuatro hombres de su escuadra habían caído. Se tuvo que barrer para entrar de lleno en el parapeto enemigo, sobrecalentar la pistola y echarla al techo, donde explotó.

Los vandreads captaron eso desde el aire y se pusieron en modo de ataque. De sus patas emergió una lluvia de proyectiles blancos que devastaron el techo del primer bastión enemigo. Del centro de su pecho emergieron disparos de alto calibre que hicieron el tejado pedazos y pronto el parapeto enemigo quedó reducido a cenizas. Roy subo que saltar a la trinchera para que no lo alcanzara la explosión mientras lanzaba otra pistola a punto de explotar a la calle de donde el general enemigo observaba todo. La pistola exploto sobre su posición antes de que los vandreads recorrieran la calle rociando su lluvia de muerte con granizo explosivo.

Por ultimo y antes de salir de la trinchera, Roy arrojó la ultima pistola dentro y cuando explotó, la lluvia mortífera destrozo las fortificaciones enemigas y causó un incendio que se extendió hasta el edificio rodeado de andamios de madera. La construcción rápidamente se vino abajo. Mientras que estaban celebrando, el general enemigo se levantaba de entre las cenizas de su ejército con un bolter de ataque en sus manos. Cuando el sargento de la tropa se dio cuenta de que era lo que iba a hacer, empujó a Roy y una ráfaga del bolter enemigo hizo pedazos a un soldado que estaba detrás de él. Los supervivientes salieron del hoyo humeante que era la trinchera y cargaron contra ellos. Los cinco soldados no pudieron ni parpadear antes de darse cuenta de que sus enemigos ya estaban sobre ellos. Así pues, la escuadra de Karhak quedo descuartizada frente a los ojos de Roy, que se paró y les roció lo que le quedaba de su cargador a sus enemigos y amigos. Pronto, no hubo movimiento alguno. Todos estaban muertos. Hechos pedazos en el suelo.

En la pantalla de Black: los vanguards imperiales estaban consiguiendo vender sus vidas caras, pero por cada uno de ellos que caía, llegaban más enemigos a la acción. Black estaba detrás de un tanque enemigo destrozado. Las granadas de humo habían levantado tal barrera de neblina que era prácticamente imposible ver con claridad más allá de veinte metros. Alrededor se escuchaban los disparos y las explosiones que destruían cuadras enteras. Los fogonazos de los bolters enemigos, iluminaban por pocos segundos sus posiciones. Eso era lo que Black necesitaba para matar a un rebelde de un tiro. Pero aún con la precisión infalible de Black que les había costado decenas de hombres, seguían superados en número y pronto se quedarían al descubierto.

Todos a su alrededor estaban muertos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Black se disponía a recargar su arma cuando de la nada salió un rebelde con una bayoneta en su arma. Black esquivó su bayoneta y lo ensartó en el pecho con la suya. Luego de ese pequeño incidente, se abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el teniente Rehik.

Mi señora, nos estamos quedando sin parapeto y vienen más enemigos a cada instante y pronto nos rodearán. Debemos hacer una retirada hasta el bastión pero no podemos movernos debidamente-

Déjame pensar- le respondió Black.

Black pensó las posibilidades un momento: si su enemigo seguía presionando, una retirada decente sería un total fracaso. Cabía la posibilidad de distraer al enemigo mientras que los soldados se retiraban. Ese era el plan: introducir una tropa de soldados lo suficiente en las líneas enemigas como para hacer que dieran la vuelta. Solo debía saber quienes serían los desafortunados suicidas que lo harían… una idea le paso por la cabeza. Aunque solo un segundo, pero ahí estaba… abrió el comunicador.

Teniente. Ya se como les daremos la retirada- dijo.

Díganos mi señora- respondió Rehik.

Déme dos escuadras enteras de sus hombres, nosotros distraeremos al enemigo lo suficiente como para que regresen al bastión-

Podría morir en el intento mi señora…-

¡Me importa un carajo lo que me pase! el caso es que vivan ustedes-

De acuerdo mi señora-

La pantalla de Black se cerró. Los enemigos estaban emergiendo de entre los restos del bastión. Más Jeeps llegaron al lugar mientras empezaban a excavar más trincheras en la calle contraria a la esquina del bastón. El general enemigo les mandó a sus hombres que se pusieran detrás de la barrera de tierra que se estaba levantando.

De entre todo el humo que habían levantado los escombros, salieron tanques enemigos que se posicionaron en la línea frontal del destruido parapeto. Los tanques se quedaron inmóviles esperando órdenes mientras líneas de Jeeps con cañones se mezclaban con ellos. Tartius se colocó al lado de Roy con el bolter en alto. Los Space Marines se colocaron en sus posiciones de tiro hacia las caras de la artillería enemiga.

Creo que tenía razón- dijo Tartius- El infierno ya nos alcanzó-

En la pantalla de Black: se encontraba corriendo con dos escuadras de 16 hombres a sus espaldas entre el territorio enemigo. Ya habían dejado la cortina de humo atrás y estaban recibiendo intenso fuego enemigo. A cada por donde miraban había enemigos y puestos de ametralladoras esperándolos, puestos de intensa resistencia y tanques, Jeeps que se asomaban por los huecos y agujeros en el suelo por donde salían refuerzos, hoyos en el techo y convoys que descargaban tropas. Todos los soldados sabían, o tenían presente la posibilidad, de no regresar. Entre los gentíos de enemigos, se encontraban artilleros de armas pesadas que disparaban al verlos correr.

Black amartilló otro cargador de bolter que recogió del suelo y empezó a disparar el frente, a la tropa de enemigos que se encontraba delante de ella. Todos los adversarios cayeron con un tiro en la cabeza. Del pasillo contrario empezaron a salir más enemigos en tropel que cayeron con la precisión de Black.

Le misión se complicaba a cada segundo. Ahora los enemigos no solo llegaban de los costados sino también de la retaguardia. Los sensores de Black le indicaron que ya habían caído doce hombres apenas en los primeros metros de la expedición. Todo estaba bien de acuerdo con el plan pero no con su suerte. Black recibió una llamada por el comunicador de Rehik.

Mi señora, su plan funciona. Los enemigos se repliegan pero deba de salir de ahí ahora-

No hasta que todos salgan de ahí. Deben comunicarnos de que todos han regresado al bastión, de lo contrarió aguantaremos la posición en este lugar…-

Black no acabó su oración cuando un rebelde enloquecido salió del pasillo de atrás y les vació el cargador a sus hombres. Tres de ellos fueron deshechos por las municiones explosivas y otros dos cayeron con agujeros en el pecho. Black derribó al enemigo de un tiro cuando otro ocupo su lugar con la misma suerte. Un tanque apareció por el pasillo del este pero Black le metió un tiro en el cañón que detonó la munición dentro de la cámara de disparo. El vehículo explotó hacia atrás y los soldados que se escudaban con él, salieron hechos bolas de fuego gemebundas que corrían desesperadamente. Aún debían esperar más si querían salir de ahí con vida y que la retirada se terminara exitosamente.

El comunicador se abrió de nuevo. El teniente Rehik estaba a la línea. Black atendió el comunicador después de matar a seis enemigos que se aproximaban. Los disparos de bolter, se llevaron a tres de sus hombres antes de que el último cayera muerto presa del fuego de Black.

Mi señora, ya estamos todos en el bastión. Las tropas enemigas dieron media vuelta y van po ustedes. ¡Deben salir de ahí ahora!-

Gracias teniente- respondió Black- ¡Muchachos¡Hora de salir de aquí con vida!-

Entonces emprendieron el camino de regreso. Dos hombres se quedaron atrás para parar a los enemigo el tiempo que pudieran pero más rebeldes se les lanzaron encima y los mataron a hachazos. Black mató a todos los asesinos de esos héroes y siguió corriendo. El camino estaba lleno de enemigos. Black estaba detrás de cuatro hombres que al cruzar un pasillo fueron acribillados por el fuego pesado de un a metralladota. La cortina de humo ya estaba cerca. Era su unica salvación si quería sacar a los 15 hombres de 32 que eran.

Cuando saltaron a la cortina de humo, fogonazos enemigos los recibieron y los que no reaccionaron a tiempo fueron acribillados mientras estaban parados. Black y los supervivientes se quedaron agachados mientras caminaban. El sargento que estaba al lado e Black disparó una vez con su pistola láser y su fuego fue respondido con una lluvia del mismo material. Los hombres se estaban dispersando y cuando pudieron cruzar la zona de fuego empezaron a correr hacia la protección del Bastión con torretas pesadas. Al principio, Black tenía hombres encima para escudarse mientras corría, pero el fuego enemigo de los bolters en la retaguardia mató a la mayoría y dispersó al resto. El puesto loes quedaba a doscientos metros de escombros y estaba detrás de dos cuadras que formaban un pasillo.

Cuando Black se barrió para salir de la cortina de humo y alcanzar el puesto de fortificación. Se giró en el suelo con un unico y fluido movimiento. Luego disparó a las sombras de los enemigos una vez que los supervivientes de aquella misión suicida hubieran llegado también. La ametralladora empezó a disparar también y pronto, todo aquel que entrara era envuelto en una tormenta de fuego. Siguieron resistiendo hasta que Black detectó el sonido de muchas orugas metálicas avanzando al unísono. Cuando el petrificante numero de tanques entraron a la línea de fuego desde todas las rutas accesibles, se quedaron parados ahí mismo. Luego abrieron fuego. Los disparos de los vehículos blindados hicieron daños a grado tal que casi toda la cobertura del bastión quedo deshecha en la primera ronda. Cuadras enteras se resquebrajaron y puestos de ametralladoras quedaron reducidos a cráteres humeantes. Black se colocó detrás de los restos de una cuadra y empezó a bolar vehículos con su tècnica de disparar al cañón. La barricada no aguantaría más esos daños. Los huecos que no habían sobrevivido, eran ahora lugares de muerte. Cualquier vanguard que se parar ahí era destrozado por el fuego de las ametralladoras pesadas y los bolters enemigos. Las ametralladoras restantes cambiaron sus posiciones a las cuadras destruidas en las cuales se cubrían los soldados. Black analizó la situación: no era buena. Los soldados caían a decenas y los parapetos no aguantaban frente a la gran potencia de fuego de los tanques. Cada hombre que no se cubriera era destazado por el fuego enemigo, cada momento más intenso. Supo que no le quedaba de otra…

Rehik…- dijo con un sollozo- dile a tus hombres que nos vamos. Este lugar es indefendible-

Si mi señora- respondió el teniente.

Roy… da la retirada hacia el refugio subterráneo. La línea de la retaguardia se retira-

Bueno, nosotros también tenemos problemas-

La pantalla de Black se serró. El parapeto estaba siendo destrozado por el fuego combinado de los tanques y los cañones. A cada segundo caían pedazos de todo en más cantidades. Los enemigos salían de su cobertura y cargaban contra la fortificación con la cobertura de las ametralladoras pesadas y los más prudentes. Ni los Space Marines no lo lograrían bajo tanta presión del enemigo. Roy se puso de espaldas con Tartius y abrió el canal de comunicación general.

¡Soldados, nos vamos al refugio!-

¿Que?- le espetó Tartius.

¡Si no la artillería enemiga nos ba a despedazar!-

Comprendo-

Los Space Marines dieron media vuelta y empezaron a retroceder a paso ligero mientras que del techo caían más y más enemigos. Del frente se toparon con la Guardia Imperial perseguida de cerca por los rebeldes y sus tanques que se empezaron a atorar en los obstáculos de los vanguards aliados. Ambas partes del mismo ejército se cruzaron para meterse en una trampilla que daba a un túnel empinado que se abría hasta donde la vista de Roy no podía penetrar.

La imagen salto: todos estaban en el refugio. La entrada estaba tapara con todos los escombros que alcanzaron. Detrás estaban colocadas tres ametralladoras pesadas. Todos estaban apuntando sus armas a la entrada mientras que se escuchaba como todos sus adversarios escarbaban con frenesí sangriento por matar a los ocupantes de la amplia estancia. Detrás de las líneas de hombres que se podían poner de pie, estaban los heridos con una ametralladora para cubrirlos en el angosto pasillo que daba hasta ellos. Aún faltaba una hora para que los aliados llegaran. Black bajó su guardia, abrió un canal de comunicación.

Esto es el fin- dijo Rehik- aquí se acaba el juego. Los enemigos capturaron el bastión y ya son las cuatro de la maña. Nadie durará tanto tiempo aquí adentro contra toda la mole de enemigos-

Tienes razón- le dijo Black-este es el fin… pero no para mi. Yo lucharé por vivir hasta que mis fuerzas se agoten y mi aliento ya no salga de mí ser. Si este es mi final… ¡Lo enfrentaré como un servidor del Emperador¡con la cabeza en alto!-

Si, así moriré yo. Con mi espada manchada de sangre- completó Roy.

¡Entonces vamos, a encontrar la ruina y muerte!- dijo Black mientras ondeaba su espada- ¡el día de hoy moriremos peleando no por la ruina, no por la muerte, si no por el hecho de traer un nuevo amanecer a la humanidad¡Adeptus Astartes! Llego el día de rendirle cuentas al Emperador-

En ese momento y como salido de la antología, la puerta cedió, los escombros salieron volando. Los cañoneros empezaron a abrir fuego contra cualquiera que cruzara el umbral junto con todos los soldados de atrás. Roy estaba en primera fila al lado del asesino Eversor Las ametralladoras dispararon hasta que se sobrecargaron y explotaron o se les acabó la munición. Los soldados del frente dispararon hasta que sus cargadores quedaron vacíos. Entonces tiraron sus armas, desenvainaron sus armas y Roy sacó su espada sierra y espero a que las ametralladoras cesaran el fuego. Cuando esto ocurrió, Roy se lanzó a la carga contra el pasillo con todos los soldados detrás.

Al entrar al pasillo, Roy empezó a contener a los enemigos con su espada sierra junto con el Eversor. El Eversor se dejó al descubierto por su habilidad de armar matanzas él solo. Para los espectadores, que Roy le hubiera hecho frente a una masa ingente de enemigos así, era ser un héroe y así lo consideraban ahora. Un héroe de de guerra.

Roy y el Eversor se abrieron paso hasta el pasillo donde se tuvieron que dirigir hacia arriba. Esta vez, la esgrima de Roy había cambiado. Ahora mataba a los que fueran enemigos indiferentemente. Los guerreros ocuparon toda la estancia disparando y matando hacia arriba mientras que del lado contrario emergían más rebeldes. Los vanguards imperiales siguieron a tacando aún con todo el caos que los rodeaba. Roy había tenido un impacto tal en los enemigos que ya no querían siquiera entrar en aquel infierno de matanzas inevitables. Había que luchar por conseguirse espacio suficiente como para esgrimir correctamente. Roy consiguió el espacio necesario al patear a un vanguard enemigo. Roy tenía tanta fuerza que el enemigo salió disparado hacia atrás, derribando a cualquiera en su camino.

Desde la parte de arriba, el trancito enemigo era tal que los disparos del piso superior herían tanto a amigos como a enemigos. Un vanguard que se había quedado para ver la masacre que tenía lugar en la parte baja, levantó su bolter y disparó ciegamente hacia Roy, que ya se había convertido en una figura del miedo enemigo encarnada. De pronto Roy contrajo la cara de dolor y torció el gesto para indicar que algo explotaba por su placa pectoral. Se pasó la mano por el estomago y cuando la vio se percato de que estaba llena de sangre. La Cerbo Armadura había aguantado la mayor parte del castigo pero la bala aún había penetrado en sus entrañas. Roy se tambaleó y se recargó en la pared del pasillo. El lugar era lo más parecido al infierno que podían desear los espectadores actuales. Vanguards destrozados cubrían el piso en el que luchaban, las paredes estaban llenas de fluidos vitales de las maquinas con color negro. En todo el pasillo se estaba llenando de humo por los disparos que tenían lugar ahí. Pronto no habría aire para respirar y todos morirían asfixiados…. No. Roy no permitiría morir en ese lugar. Saldría. ¡Saldría aunque tuviera que perder medio cuerpo!

Roy se puso de pie de nuevo de un salto y una rabia asesina rellenó su cara al meterse de nuevo al combate. Cunado entabló combate de nuevo, lo hizo como un héroe de leyenda: nada le hacia frente más de dos segundos antes de caer por su brutalidad y buena esgrima. De cada puñetazo que repartía, fracturaba miembros y aplastaba órganos. Aún protegidos por sus armaduras los vanguards quedaban muertos por lo abollado de sus armaduras por la descomunal fuerza de Roy.

Roy empezó a ganar terreno a mandobles para todas direcciones. Los enemigos avanzaban hacia sus muertes en aquel pasillo. Roy alcanzó al Eversor que estaba metros más arriba y lo superó en victimas. Le quitó un hacha de energía a un enemigo y se la arrojo a su tirador. El hacha le partió la cara en dos al desdichado. Pronto, todos los vanguards aliados y los Space Marines habían alcanzado la sima de aquel pasillo sin dificultad alguna. Roy había matado a todos los enemigos de ahí.

Al subir a la superficie, encontraron el hecho de que estaban rodeados. Roy empezó a matar a todo lo que pudiera ver a su alrededor. Su espada sierra destazaba miembros con cada movimiento de su amo y las armas que obtenía de sus enemigos. Nada se le interponía al Space Marine. Nada. De pronto se encontró cara a cara con el general enemigo fuera del parapeto. Había matado a tantos que los enemigos que estos habían decidido abandonar la fortificación y regresar corriendo a la trinchera. Los aliados se acumulaban detrás de Roy esperando lo que tenía en mente. Era suicida pero inevitable: Roy salió disparado hacia sus atacantes con dos espadas comunes en mano. Todos imitaron su ejemplo. Los enemigos empezaron a emplazar armamento pesado para repelerlos. Los Space Marines estaban en una carga hacia la gloria. Los sentidos de Roy se cerraron hasta solo divisar su destino. De pronto, la trinchera abrió fuego contra sus atacantes. Una bala impactó de lleno en la placa pectoral de Roy. El Space Marine regurgitó sangre pero no se detuvo. La carga llegó hasta su destino.

Adentro de la trinchera, los Adeptus Astartes sembraron la muerte en todas partes. Roy le calló encima a un vanguard al que le encajó las dos espadas en el pecho. El siguiente intentó cortarle la cabeza con un hacha pero Roy se quitó de su camino, le cortó el miembro armado al enemigo y, a pesar de sus suplicas, cerró las dos espadas en su cuello. El siguiente era un vandread del tipo de Dita pero a Roy no le importó. Cuando la maquina ataco intentando aplastar al Space Marine, su objetivo la esquivó, se trepó por su brazo hasta llegar a su cabeza, le encajó ambas espadas de modo que formaran una x en los ojos y luego las sacó con la misma velocidad. El vandread se desplomó sobre una docena de vanguards enemigos que no pudieron escapar a él. Cuando bajó del vandread mató a dos enemigos lanzándoles las espadas que aterrizaron el los corazones de ambos. Su vista se había expandido con lujo de detalles en medio de aquella carnicería.

El general enemigo cruzó su diabólica mirada con la de él. Ambos soldados se miraron con odio y un cráter humeante de por medio. Los dos saltaron al cráter con sus armas principales desenvainadas. Cuando ambas armas se encontraron, las dos salieron volando hacia distintos lados. Roy le encesto un golpe con toda la fuerza de su brazo biónico en la mandíbula de su contrincante y su enemigo le hizo lo mismo en el estomago. Ambos hombre cayeron al suelo tumbados. Los dos estaban bastante adoloridos como para moverse. Roy fue el primero en levantarse seguido por su adversario. Roy sacó de entre la tierra un hacha y golpeó al general enemigo con la parte contraria al filo en la cabeza antes de que se le echara encima. Luego se levantó con un rugido de ira inhumano, se le echo encima con el hacha en mano y comenzó a golpear su placa pectoral frenéticamente hasta que la traspasó y le hizo daño con el filo. Sin molestarse de quitar el hacha de su presa, corrió hacia un Jeep y le saco el cadáver que era el conductor. Luego puso sus manos en la parte baja. !No lo haría, no lo lograría! pensaron los espectadores ¿Lo hace¡Logró! . Efectivamente, los músculos sobrehumanos y reforzados con ceramita de Roy, lograron levantar el Jeep sobre su cabeza y entonces se dirigió al general enemigo con el vehículo en sus brazo. Sin compasión le echó el Jeep encima desde el asiento del conductor.

¡Eso fue por Karhak!- dijo mientras se lo echaba de nuevo- ¡Eso por mis hombres!- luego volteó el Jeep de cara y amenazó con echárselo de costado- Y esto, bastardo… ¡Esto es por Kim!-

Roy le echo la maquina al tumbado jefe enemigo y contrario de las otras veces, no la levantó. La dejo ahí para que su enemigo no se moviera mientras corría por la espada de energía del general. Sacó el arma de la tierra. Luego, esta se puso a brillar con n resplandor que parecía como si miles de rallos la estuvieran abrazando. Regresó por su enemigo que ya reintentaba escapar pegado a la pared del cráter pero Roy le había causado tantas heridas dolorosas, que apenas y podía moverse. Roy se le plantó enfrente todavía poseído por la cólera de matar y lo miró a los ojos. El enemigo alzó su cabeza todo lo que pudo para divisar al Adeptus Astartes. Luego éste le clavó la espada en la garganta y se la hundió hasta la empuñadura por el tronco. El enemigo calló muerto al tiempo que de la boca de Roy manaba un rugido espantosamente aterrador que desmoralizó a todo aquel que lo viera, más que cualquier arma o imagen. Incluso los espectadores actuales sintieron que un escalofrío les recorría la espina.

El frenesí asesino desapareció tan rápido como se encendió. Roy se miró a sí mismo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de líquido vitaly su tórax. Tanto que habían perdido su color verde inicial. Tenía en la mano la espada de energía que, aunque era más ligera que la de su padre, aún funcionaba. El campo de batalla era un matanza: los Adeptus Astartes habían hecho una carnicería en aquella zona. La barricada de tierra por la que habían entrado, estaba hecha un lodazal negro por los fluidos vitales que habían derramado los vanguards muertos. El líquido había llegado tan alto hasta que cubría los pies de las Cerbo Armaduras. El suelo era un tapiz de cadáveres. Los enemigos huían por sus vidas en un desesperado intento de retirarse. Los tanque estaban abandonados en medio de los escombros del parapeto enemigo. Roy era en diablo en carne para los enemigos. Un ángel de la muerte. Nadie del otro bando quería siquiera mirarlo. Los vanguards que venían de todas las calles, se replegaban al entrar en mortífero contacto con el poder de los Adeptus Astartes y la Guardia Imperial en medio del destrozado parque… ¡¿en medio de que?! Todos estaban fuera de la barricada matando a los enemigos con lo que tuvieran al alcance. Cuando Roy salió de esa visión, se percató de la señal de Black que estaba parpadeando en su cabina y haciendo un ruido similar aldeana alarma.

¡Roy, debes salir de ahí!- le gritó Black- ¡Cole dijo que la artillería Basilisk ya esta disparando!-

¡Demonios era cierto! Los Basilisk podían sembrar la muerte de maneras inimaginables. Roy copudo reaccionar cuando decenas de explosiones acribillaron el lugar, cada una haciendo el doble de daño que el cañón principal de un vandread. Levantando kilos de tierra, escombro, cientos de vanguards que estaban tirados en el suelo y humo. Los enemigos empezaron a huir por donde podían pero eran acribillados por la lluvia de explosiones y las esquirlas que salían de las municiones al estallar. Roy estaba parado observando la matanza en el mismo lugar. La artillería Basilisk, apenas audible, estaba acribillando a todos lo enemigos cercanos. Los desgraciados estaban corriendo en círculos, otros esperaban su muerte acurrucados en un solo lugar. Lo unico que él podía hacer era observar como los rebeldes eran masacrados por las explosiones. Una estalló muy cerca de él y lo bañó con vísceras y sangre pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba observando todo fuera del tiempo y el espacio. Una explosión de Basilisk lo devolvió a la realidad. Una esquirla del proyectil, penetró en su pierna de manera la que puso a Roy de rodillas.

El bombardeo cesó. Todo el campo de batalla era un montón de cráteres rellenos de cadáveres. En el centro, toda la guarnición aliada estaba en posición defensiva en un islote sin bombardear. Los alrededores eran un charco de fluidos vitales y miembros amputados. Rebeldes moribundos, le hacían compañía a los cadáveres del suelo. Todo se había calmado. Los enemigos se estaban replegando en una retirada desorganizada pero pronto volverían por ellos. Roy entendió todo de prisa y regresó a la guarnición aliada, pasando por el matadero de enemigos.

La imagen saltó: Roy estaba en la primera fila como todos los Space Marines de aquella formación circular. Los enemigos se acercaban en una carga furiosa hacia ellos. Todos los Adeptus Astartes estaban armados y protegiendo a la Guardia Imperial de los enemigos que emergían de cada calle que ubicaba a los puntos cardinales. Aún con cada metro de la superficie cubierta de vanguards muertos derramando su líquido vital hasta hacer charcos más o menos profundos, los rebeldes parecían tener números ilimitados de soldados. Pronto los rodearían pero los Space Marines debían de tener un plan. Si no, no saldrían con vida de ahí.

¡Llego el momento soldados!- gritó Black- aquí les haremos frente. Aquí los vamos a parar… el convoy llega en veinte minutos…. ¡ganémonos esos veinte minutos!-

Al decir esto, todos los Space Marines subieron sus bolters y dispararon a los enemigos que ya estaban entrando a la plaza. Pronto no pudieron parar a la gran masa de enemigos, los cuales se acercaron tanto que sus cadáveres ya les empezaban a estorbar. Los Space Marines los recibieron a espadazos cuando ya no había espacio y de nuevo había que luchar por el espacio. La línea frontal de Space Marines crujía a los de la Guardia Imperial que se encontraban más arriba en el islote, disparando sus armas a los atacantes antes del contacto, Roy rompió formaciones y se dirigió al primer contrincante que se le puso enfrente. Pudo advertir la presencia de dos enemigos más cuando le encajó la espada sierra en el estomago al primero. Cuando los otros dos llegaron, Roy agarró el mango de su espada, aún encajada, al revés. La sacó del cadáver en un movimiento que le cortó la garganta al de la izquierda y luego se giró para darle un golpe, con la misma mano al de la izquierda. La cara del rebelde, con un vanguard del tipo de Hibiki salvo por tatuajes, se convirtió en un amasijo de sangre: el golpe de Roy le había destrozado todos lo huesos de la cara al piloto. La maquina trastabilló hacia atrás hasta caer de espaldas en un cráter. Roy partió en dos a un vanguard enemigo al tiempo que pateaba a otro en el estomago con su pierna herida. Al receptor de esa fuerza brutal, se le abollo la armadura de forma tal que aplastó al piloto adentro y murió. Su cadáver hizo que algunos enemigos se tropezaran y dejaran espacio suficiente. Entonces abandonó las filas de nuevo y empezó a atraer la atención blandiendo su espada de izquierda a derecha cortando miembros. El Space Marine regresó a su fila cuando hubo hecho un pequeño montículo de cadáveres a su alrededor. Ese montículo fue el que empezó unos más de cadáveres hasta que sus compañeros empezaron a alzar una barrera de cadáveres alrededor de su posición. Los cadáveres empezaron a estorbar para los atacantes: tenían que trepar para alcanzar a sus objetivos que les echaban más cadáveres desde la sima de esos montículos que a veces aplastaban a los de abajo que, en lo que salían de sus futuras tumbas, los Space Marines los ensartaban en el suelo con sus espadas o lo que sea que tuvieran al alcance. Aún así, los espacios eran cerrados y los enemigos que trepaban a cada momento eran los que contribuían a hacer la colina más grande. Roy mataba objetivos desde todas partes cuando de improvisto, un vanguard que sostenía los pies de Hidra cedió aplastado por el peso de la Cerbo Armadura. El Space Marine calló hasta el fondo de la barrera de cadáveres enemigos, casi seguido de un avalancha que desfiguró las formaciones defensivas y le permitió el acceso a lo enemigos que treparon frenéticamente por la ladera de esa carnicería.

Roy no perdió el tiempo. Le sacó un bolter que un cadáver traía incrustado en el pecho y empezó a vaciar el cargador en las líneas enemigas. Las bajas que causo fueron una decena. Un enemigo se aproximó corriendo hacia él. Disparó su bolter hasta dejar el cargador vacío. Roy no sabía si la sangre en la cual estaba sumida era de el o de los cuerpos que lo rodeaban y lo escudaban pero no se paró a observar. El enemigo se le lanzó encima al Space Marine medio enterrado en despojos de vanguards destrozados con un hacha en mano. Estaba blandiendo el hacha por encima de su cabeza y se disponía a cortar la de Roy. Él no podía hacer nada para detener el golpe. El vanguard enemigo estuvo a punto de obtener la muerte de Roy cuando su brazo explotó en el aire sin ninguna razón aparente. Luego desapareció todo su pecho en una pequeña lluvia de fluidos vitales… era el convoy.

Los Land Raiders eran tanques prismáticos que se destacaban de entre el resto de los vehículos que aparecieron desde el este aplastando a sus enemigos con su tremendo tamaño. Sus orugas casi dejaban al descubierto todo el trayecto que recorrían si no fuera por que eran bloqueadas de la vista en la parte dorsal del vehiculo en la que se encontraba emplazada un torreta de heavy bolters. A los costados del vehículo se desprendía un cañón láser de proporciones enormes. El cañón del arma también tenía equipado bolters de asalto o heavy bolters según fuera la combinación y afustes de misiles que no dejaban de disparar. La parte frontal del vehículo derribaba condominios enteros con su simple paso. En esa parte había compuertas en una hendidura con compuertas antes de tocar el suelo cuando el ángulo inicial de descenso en la parte del chasis se invertía hacia a bajo y adentro y no hacia fuera como parecía. Su tamaño era intimidante. Si comparásemos un Land Raider con el Nirvana harían falta dos de esas naves para completar el largo, media más para el alto y de ancho del vehiculo.

El modelo Cruzado era aterrador: empequeñecía al Land Raider normal y en las baterías de los costados no tenía el cañón láser equipado de un Land Raider. Tenía tres de esos con un escudo protector cubriéndolos que tenía la Omega blanca y fondo azul, símbolo de los Ultramarines.

Los Land Raiders aplastaron a quien fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para quedarse en su camino hasta posicionarse en medio del parque de cráteres. Los espectadores estaban maravillados con la cantidad de maquinaria de guerra que había arribado al puesto de resistencia y la capacidad destructiva de sus armas. Al principio, los vehículos enemigos le hicieron frente al convoy pero quedaron vaporizados por la ráfaga de explosiones y láser que emanaban de sus cañones. Sus compuertas se abrieron y empezaron a descargar tropa tras tropa de Cerbo Armaduras mejoradas y escuadras Devastadoras con sus bolters de asalto.

Los Space Marines mejor equipados llevaban una mirilla en el ojo izquierdo. Sus bolters tenían una bayoneta en la punta y todos cargaban una espada sierra. Los enemigos les intentaron hacer frente, pero solo lograron una masacre. Los Space Marines seguían superados en número pero aún contaban con mayor moral y potencia de fuego. Los enemigos intentaron hacer una retirada pero solo lograron que los acribillaran por las espaldas. Los que se rezagaban de las ultimas líneas, ya de por si acribilladas, morían inevitablemente.

Como con un impulso de valor, o con un oficial muy necio, los vanguards de la calle oeste dieron media vuelta y empezaron a avanzar. Su táctica no tenía sentido alguno. Fue una matanza indiscriminada. Los cadáveres caían al suelo pero los enemigos, en lugar de salir corriendo hacia ellos, intentaban, en un esfuerzo inútil, parar el avance. Cuando las líneas se extinguieron, los Adeptus Astartes se dieron cuenta de que era lo que los mantenía tan confundidos: los tanques de batalla Leman Russ de la parte trasera, eran maquinas chatas para su uso. Tenían un cañón corto en su torreta y debajo otro del mismo largo. Un lugar para artillero se alzaba con una ametralladora pesada de láser. El vehiculo era chato pero aún era demasiado para los rebeldes.

Seguido del último Leman Russ, aparecieron tanques de forma alargada con una cajuela bastante larga para su torreta: tanques transporte Chimera. Cuando los Chimera hubieran llegado al parque, rebelaron la causa de su alargada cajuela: de ahí salieron escuadra tras escuadra de Guardias Imperiales que habían llegado tarde a la matanza. De uno de los Chimera, descargó Rowlings.

El inquisidor y el capitán estrecharon las manos en señal de saludo. Luego de eso, Ganon le hizo una señal a Roy para que se acercara. Los disparos habían cedido y los Space Marines estaban asegurando el perímetro. Roy se acerco a Ganon y su padre abrió un canal de comunicación.

Teniente segundo Roy Priorn…- empezó.

Si capitán…- respondió Roy con un saludo.

Espere tener un ascenso por esto- luego se dio la media vuelta e iba a ordenar la retirada cuando Roy lo interrumpió.

Capitán…-

¿Si soldado?-

Gracias por llegar a tiempo…-

No, gracias a ti. Por mantener a estos hombres con vida…-

Una ráfaga enemiga interrumpió a Ganon. Los enemigos estaban regresando como recién salidos de la nada. A Ganon no le gustó nada la situación. Se cubrió detrás de un Land Raider mientras abría una señal con Cole que ya estaba saturada de señales, seguramente por los otros oficiales que estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.

¡Cole, qué demonios esta pasando!- gritó- ¡nos estan atacando como nuevos!-

Esto no le gustará capitán…- respondió Cole- …los enemigos organizaron la segunda mitad de sus fuerzas para escudar a las que ya estaban ahí. Más fuerzas del mismo tamaño estan saliendo de las ciudades aledañas. ¡Si se quedan, morirán ahí mismo!-

¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo-Ganon abrió el canal general- Todos los equipos que nos puedan seguir el paso entonces adentro de los Land Raiders!-

¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Rehik.

En el techo- respondió Ganon.

Estos vehículos atraen las balas. ¡Yo no me subiré al techo!- replico el teniente.

Entonces a correr-dijo Black al tiempo que abría un canal con Cole- ¡Dile a la flota que esperen a que los objetivos estén en campo abierto y rocíenles la furia de las nave encima!-

Nos escudaremos con los Land Raiders hasta llegar a la fortaleza- le dijo Roy.

¡no lograremos nada si nos quedamos aquí!- dijo Ganon.

Con esas palabras, todos los soldados que podían correr se pusieron a seguir a los Land Raiders. Luego de salir por el este, los Land Raiders y los otros vehículos empezaron a dejar atrás a las fuerzas aliadas que empezaron a correr más deprisa. La zona era un lugar de tiro inmenso: los vanguards enemigos salían de cualquier lugar aún menos imaginable. Ganon corría detrás de Black que le estaba indicando el camino al regimiento entero. El número de enemigos frontales aumentaba con el avance. Roy disparaba su bolter frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha. La sangre había cubrido todos sus miembros y parte de la agujereada placa pectoral. Su color verde se había perdido entre el negro de los fluidos vitales enemigos. El águila de dos cabezas, símbolo del Imperio, desaparecía en el ala izquierda.

Estaban corriendo y disparando al mismo tiempo cuando entraron en un lote baldío. Vehículos enemigos aprovecharon la oportunidad y se lanzaron por ellos desde la ciudad. Los Space Marines se cubrieron con los edificios que estaban casi reducidos a ras del suelo. Todos respondían al fuego desde todas direcciones. A lo lejos, Roy, que estaba detrás de una casa en ruinas, pudo divisar un edificio sobre una colina. La mansión estaba almenada del destruido frente y bloqueado por la retaguardia. No había nada dentro de aquella estructura, solo la suficiente cobertura suficiente como para repeler al enemigo. Sin tardar, golpeó la hombrera de su padre y le señalo la cobertura con un gesto de su cabeza. Ganon asintió y les ordenó a todos replegarse hacia la estructura principal del edificio. Fue tarde para cambiar de orden cuando salieron enemigos a la carga del parapeto. Los Space Marines no detuvieron su avance que se convirtió en una carga colina arriba. Roy se abrió paso con Ganon peleando espalda con espalda. Sus espadas atravesaban lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Roy recogió el arma de un solado destripado en el suelo y disparó un chorro de fuego sobre los aturdidos atacantes. Era un lanzallamas… lo uso para trepar más aún y una vez en la sima tuvo una visión prodigiosa del terreno: todo el lote baldío era lugar de tiro. Los vehículos aliados se darían la media vuelta y regresarían por sus compañeros una vez que hubieran advertido la ausencia de estos. Ganon lo alcanzó en ese instante. Su armadura estaba más limpia que la de Roy y el águila aún brillaba entera en su placa pectoral. Solo lo miro a los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa en la boca. Roy estaba mirando de espaldas al fondo del valle en ese instante. Un Jeep enemigo apareció con un cañón desde el fondo del lote y le apunto al teniente primero. El capitán, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, quito a Roy del camino con un empujón que lo lanzo una decena de metros a un lado y el cañón enemigo disparó en ese instante. Ganon recibió el tiro en las piernas y la onda expansiva que desprendió el misil enemigo al estallar, trituró la placa torácica de la armadura dorada. El capitán, herido de muerte, calló al fondo de la mansión hueca con un gruñido de dolor que casi se convirtió en un grito desesperado.

Roy corrió hacia su padre herido de muerte con la espada aún funcionando. Su padre estada rendido… pero no acabado. Roy lo miro directo a los ojos cuando se abrió un canal de comunicación con su moribundo padre. El Space Marine, usó sus fuerzas para recargarse en una pared que crujió con todo su peso. Roy se le quedo mirando cuando el capitán de la 1ra Compañía, las más veterana de las diez de todo el capitulo, habló.

Ya sabes que hacer- redijo con voz ahogada po el dolor. Roy se quedo petrificado de lo que significaba eso… los espectadores actuales estaban repitiendo adentro de sus mentes !No lo hagas Roy¡ - hijo… estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo, pero aún tienes que hacerme un ultimo favor… como amigo, descendiente… y soldado. La hora me llego… No hay tiempo- el capitán envainó su espada y se desabrochó lo que pudo del cinturón que la sostenía. Ganon asintió y Roy le devolvió el gesto- ¡Hazlo ya!-

Seis balas atravesaron la placa pectoral del capitán. Ganon usó su último aliento para asentir de nuevo. Su cuerpo quedó flojo después de eso. Su mano apretó la empuñadura de su espada fuertemente en un último lapso nervioso. Roy quedó estático frente al cadáver de su padre. Todos los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la dura imagen. Entendían un poco más sobre el carácter de Roy pero al mismo tiempo se hacia más un misterio. En cuanto Roy hubo reaccionado, se arrodilló dejando su bolter en el suelo, frente al cadáver de su capitán. No se movió para nada. Quería rendirle honores a su padre.

Esta hecho lo que querías capitán… padre… - pronunció entre el ruido del combate cada vez más próximo.

De las paredes de la mansión, surgieron andadas de enemigos que se aproximaron al inmóvil teniente. Lo tumbaron de espaldas en el suelo mientras aún seguía atónito. En su mundo estaba mirando el cadáver de su padre sin distracción alguna. Los enemigos intentaban en vano lincharlo pero su desorganización era tal que no podían siquiera coordinar una posición decente. Pero en cuanto hubieran tocado el cadáver del capitán… Roy se paró poseído por la rabia asesina de nuevo. Esta vez se quitó a todos los enemigos de encima con su interminable fuerza. Su cara esta vez no se contenía. Estaba hecho un hervidero de ira y sed de sangre.

¡Mueran!- gritó por encima de todo el bullicio mientras sacaba su espada sierra. La blandió mientras su ira aumentaba. Roy podía escuchar rugidos de odio tan primitivos que casi no eran humanos. Cuando hubo matado a todos los presentes en se dio cuenta que era él.

Su cara cambió de repente y el caprichoso frenesí asesino, paro tan rápido como había comenzado. Miró sus manos llenas de entrañas arrancadas y negras. Soltó aquel amasijo de despojos que antes eran enemigos. Calló de rodillas derribado por la duda y la incertidumbre frente al cadáver de su padre. Sus compañeros lo alcanzaron en ese instante, vieron el cadáver del capitán y casi todos dejaron caer sus armas al suelo en un gesto de desmoralización. Black le dio dos palmadas a Roy en la hombrera atrofiada. Luego redirigió a sus hombres.

Hombres. Este es un momento triste en nuestra historia. ¡Pero nunca lo demasiado para desmoralizarnos¡Jamás miren abajo aunque yo caiga también o les juro que regresare de la tumba para matarlos! La última voluntad de Ganon fue morir por fuego amigo… con dignidad. Nunca miremos con tristeza sus recuerdos pues es señal de debilidad que solo experimentan los herejes y los débiles. ¡Enorgullezcámonos de sus actos y así no decepcionaremos las razones de su muerte! Las cosas que los hicieron héroes…-

Roy se puso de pie. Su mirada cambió de nuevo: ya no expresaba ningún sentimiento que no fuera decisión. Agarró la Cerbo Armadura dorada del capitán de los Ultramarines, primero por la protección del cuello y luego la alzó hasta ponerla de pie le desabrochó el cinturón de la espada y se lo puso de manera transversal en la placa pectoral. Se colgó la pesada masa del capitán. Roy lanzó un rugido de victoria cuando logro ponerse al capitán en los hombros que aguantaban su pesada Cerbo Armadura. Todos los Ultramarines el respondieron el rugido. Desde ese momento, Roy se convirtió en una figura de poder para los espectadores.

¡Space Marines, al bastión!- gritó por las frecuencias mientras que encabezaba la retirada.

Corrieron fuera del lote hasta llegar a una autopista donde siguieron de frente. Enemigos aparecieron por detrás Roy en ese momento. Los cobardes le dispararon una ráfaga de bolter desde su posición. Barias balas rebotaron pero una le atravesó la placa torácica desde atrás. Justo en donde había un corazón. Roy calló de rodillas con el capitán muerto en la espalda. Empezó a regurgitar sangre cada treinta segundos cronometrados durante dos minutos. Todos los espectadores pensaron que ese era el final de Roy. Nadie podría soportar tanto castigo… sorpresivamente, Roy dio un paso adelante y se puso de pie. De nuevo, la gente actual se quedo boquiabiertos. ¡Roy seguía dentro! A muchos les quedo claro que él ya no era humano: nadie con un tiro en el corazón debía de sobrevivir. Pero el Space Marine tenía cuando menos dos corazones más que se esforzaban por mantenerlo con vida. Roy se puso a correr de nuevo. Esta vez regurgitando sangre. Todos los sonidos del exterior se apagaron. Los gritos de los Space Marines, los disparos, todo. Solo corría hacia su salvación con todas sus fuerzas. Roy se encontraba en un estado heroico para dar cada paso hasta que divisó la muralla del bastión aliado que se alzaba por encima de todos los edificios. Eso impulsó aún más a Roy a seguir. Empezó a acelerar el paso hasta sobresalir de entre sus compañeros. Fue el primero en cruzar la puerta de la fortaleza aliada. Cuando hizo esto, callo rendido. Apotecarios fueron a atenderlo en seguida.

Black fue la segunda en llegar seguida de Rowlings y Church con su escuadrón de asesinos. En cuanto hubieran bajado de los vanguards, señores vestidos de blanco y con turbante, les ofrecieron vasos de agua en bandejas que sostenían con una mano. Roy agarró el baso de agua y se lo echo a la cara. Todos los cansados Space Marines, aceptaron con gusto la ofrenda. Estaban tan atrofiados que apenas contenían el aliento por entre sus dientes.

La imagen saltó: mecánicos reparaban las Cerbo Armaduras mientras que sujetos encapuchados entonaban cánticos. El hangar estaba lleno de Cerbo Armaduras. Black esperaba a que sus reparaciones acabaran mirando a los mecánicos desde abajo. Roy se le acercó cojeando y con el pecho vendado. Black advirtió su presencia y se giró para encontrarlo. Roy miró por un momento la gigantesca espada de su padre envainada en la espalda Hidra.

¿Iremos por ellos verdad?- preguntó Roy mirando a Hidra.

No…. yo iré por ellos- respondió Black cortante.

¿No necesitarás compañía?-

No, boy mejor sola-

Bueno-

¿Sabes? La gente me preguntará allá en Macragge: "¿Por qué haces esto Black¿Qué eres una adicta a la guerra?" y ¿sabes que haré? No diré nada… no entenderían. No entenderían que el que importa es el que esta a tu lado y nada más…-

¿Sabes? Ya tengo tu respuesta-

¿Y que decides?-

Hubiera dicho que no… servir al Emperador es el mayo honor de mi vida. Preferiría mil veces morir en combate y saber que di lo mejor de mi que tener una vida larga y pacifica. Nací para esto, y no hay nada que no me impida morir para proteger el mañana de la gente del Emperador… de la gente que amo…-

Entonces eres más fuerte que tu padre Roy… a propósito de tu padre: su ultima voluntad fue hacerte capitán cuando estuvieras listo-

¿Y lo estoy?-

La espada es tulla por si quieres aceptarla, si no se la daré a alguien más-

Entonces creo que lo que me queda es seguir adelante… Roy, capitán de los Ultramarines… sonará bien hasta el día de mi muerte-

Que así sea-

Lo unico que siguió el video fue una carta: Querida, cuídate. Se fuerte. No me decepciones. Nos veremos en Macragge y después… solo después podremos estar juntos. Ya lo unico que nos separa son años luz de distancia hacia la fortaleza de Hera. El día de hoy, abraza fuerte a Myko antes de dormir, dale un beso en la frene y dile es de parte de Roy. Que estaré con él el tiempo que dure esta prospera paz. Cobíjalo bien y cuídalo por mí. Nos veremos pronto en Macragge. Roy Priorn, nuevo capitán de los Ultramarines.

La pantalla se serró…


End file.
